Cita de media noche
by Baba Yaga Studium
Summary: Ubicada en un universo alterno, donde Hanji, Levi y Eren caen en un lío sentimental para el cual, ninguno estaba preparado para afrontar sin hacer tambalear sus realidades.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Lavandería Nocturna

"Y"

Las luces titilaban despreocupadas por toda la ciudad, el viento frío del otoño ya soplaba y Levi suspiró viendo a través de la ventana, debería habituarse a la nueva casa que su deber, le obligaba a usar a partir de ese momento. Recargó la mano contra el cristal y por un momento pensó en que tal vez la opción de cambiar de trabajo, no sería tan mala después de todo.

"Y"

— ¿Pasaste el reporte del último paciente? — Hanji estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza al tiempo que bostezaba, asintió con desgano y finalmente le entregó una copia al médico en jefe.

— Sí, ordené radiografías… Ha sido una noche de locos.

— Es por la luna llena — contestó su superior sin apartar los ojos del papel impreso que estaba leyendo, lo anexó en una carpeta y miró la carátula de su reloj de pulsera — ¿Harás una segunda guardia?

— No, me voy a casa terminando ésta, me siento molida — Hanji se quitó los lentes para poder frotarse los ojos, los sentía ardorosos y llenos de arena — tengo toneladas de ropa para lavar.

— Creo que las guardias nocturnas no son para ti, te ves mucho más cansada que antes… mejor vete, yo cubriré lo que haga falta, la nueva guardia entrará en una hora, así que no creo que pase nada si te vas un poco antes — los ojos de Hanji brillaron por la emoción y de un salto, se levantó de su silla.

— ¿Es en serio? No quiero que haya problemas, pero si me pudiese ir un poco antes sería estupendo.

— Ya vete Zoe, trata de descansar, la próxima semana trabajarás en las guardias diurnas, así que será un poco menos complicado para ti — sin esperar a que se lo repitiera por una segunda ocasión, Hanji se apuró a escapar de la sala de emergencias del hospital.

— Muchas gracias, prometo que mañana estaré mucho más fresca — alcanzó a balbucear antes de escabullirse por la puerta, el médico en jefe negó con la cabeza y volvió a enfrascarse en los reportes de las urgencias que habían llegado durante la noche.

Anduvo lo más rápido que pudo, atravesando los pasillos del hospital, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de chocar con algún residente o enfermera que daban los rondines nocturnos, pero esquivándolos, no tardó en llegar hasta los vestidores para los médicos y apresurándose mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla, logró zafarse de su uniforme quirúrgico; aventó la ropa dentro del carro de la lavandería y tomando su mochila, escapó hacia la noche helada que caía sobre la ciudad.

El viento frío le golpeó la cara de lleno, pero disfrutó de la sensación refrescante que le quitaba un poco el sueño, detestaba las guardias nocturnas en el hospital, pero debía cubrirlas forzosamente y, gracias a ellas se atrasaba en la limpieza de su departamento y, muy a su pesar debería de echar al menos una carga de ropa a la lavadora antes de irse a la cama. Tomó su bicicleta y se apresuró para volver a su casa; las calles casi desiertas, eran limpiadas por el aire helado que soplaba acompañando la noche y la ventisca, al encontrarse atrapada entre los callejones, bufaba molesta mientras el cielo limpio anunciaba una helada a la mañana siguiente.

Giró a la derecha y a lo lejos, alcanzó a ver los edificios del complejo "María", resultaba un lugar tranquilo para vivir, aunque muchas personas lo encontraban abrumador gracias a la cercanía que tenía con el centro de la ciudad de Shinganshina, aunque para ella, eran más que apropiados esos departamentos, estaba cerca del trabajo y podía dormir un rato más en las mañanas sin preocuparse de que llegaría tarde por el tráfico. Apuró el ritmo del pedaleo y en pocos minutos estaba cruzando la puerta de seguridad del complejo, el guardia nocturno accionó la puerta eléctrica y pudo continuar su camino hasta su edificio; dejó su bicicleta en su cicloparqueadero y después de asegurarla bien, entró al elevador; al ir subiendo los pisos, el cansancio se hizo más presente que antes, la cintura comenzó a dolerle y maldijo por lo bajo el no haber lavado su ropa desde la semana anterior.

El elevador se detuvo en el noveno piso y salió hacia el corredor iluminado por luces blancas, una planta medio seca hacia una guardia silenciosa a un extremo del pasillo y no se escuchaba nada más que sus pasos amortiguados sobre el piso alfombrado; lo único que interrumpió aquel silencio espeso, fue el sonido de la llave al entrar en la cerradura cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento. Entró al espacio caldeado y oscuro, a tientas dio un manotazo para encender la luz y su mismo desastre de siempre le dio la bienvenida; arrojó su mochila sobre un sillón invadido por libros que, en precario equilibrio, se mantenían en una torre chueca. Abrió un armario y antes de que todo cayera encima de ella, tomó una canastilla de plástico y comenzó a echar la ropa sucia que estaba encima de sillas y muebles sin un cuidado en específico, cuando creyó que ya tenía bastante, se guardó la llave en la bolsa del pantalón y salió con rumbo al cuarto de la lavandería.

Llegó al sótano dos mientras rumiaba la lista de pendientes que tenía y que mantenía en su cabeza tanto como podía y, aunque los repitiera como un rezo aprendido de memoria, siempre olvidaba algo, se detuvo en seco al ver que las luces de la lavandería estaban encendidas, a esa hora de la madrugada no era normal que alguien estuviese haciendo labores domésticas, pero sin más opción por delante, entró a la habitación donde las lavadoras estaban acomodadas como soldados silenciosos y a disposición de los inquilinos. Recorrió el espacio con la mirada y no vio a nadie, aunque una máquina estaba funcionando y llevaba un ciclo de secado en total normalidad, Hanji, se detuvo frente a la secadora por un momento y a través del ojo de buey, observó la ropa que giraba y de pronto, el barril se detenía para girar en sentido contrario llevándose a la ropa consigo, se encogió de hombros y dirigiéndose a otra máquina, la abrió echando en su interior la ropa mezclada y sin separar.

— Si haces eso, arruinarás la ropa blanca — la voz la hizo dar un salto temeroso, giró sobre sí misma y a sus espaldas estaba un hombre que la miraba con indiferencia, estaba sentado en un rincón de la lavandería y mantenía las piernas cruzadas mientras un libro descansaba sobre ellas; no entendía cómo lo había pasado por alto y no lo había visto al entrar a la habitación, Hanji lo miró con los labios entreabiertos sin saber qué decirle y finalmente, él se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta donde ella estaba — ¿No puedes hablar?

Las palabras de él la trajeron a la realidad y parpadeó tratando de encontrar qué decirle, aún no salía de la sorpresa de haberse encontrado a alguien, cuando pensó que estaba sola en el lugar — claro que puedo hablar — le contestó Hanji, el hombre se paró a su lado y notó que era más bajo que ella, aunque su mirada fría la desconcertaba.

— Bien, pensé que eras muda — y sin pedirle permiso, sacó la ropa de la lavadora y comenzó a separarla dentro del canasto — nunca se debe lavar la ropa de color junto con la blanca — le dijo sin recato y arrojó un par de pantaletas moradas dentro de la lavadora.

— Oye, eso es privado — le reclamó Hanji y el hombre arqueó una ceja.

— Detesto el desorden — contestó él como si fuese lo más natural del mundo y continuó con su labor, Hanji ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar y sentía que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo — bien, ya está, ahora sí puedes lavar esa carga.

Él cerró la lavadora y casi al unísono, la secadora se detuvo al tiempo que sonaba la alarma al haber terminado su ciclo, el hombre se dirigió a la máquina que había estado cuidando y sacó la ropa que comenzó a doblar en silencio, la echó dentro de su canasto y dio por terminada su faena — ¿A qué esperas? Si te apresuras, terminarás en dos horas.

Él dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta y Hanji apretó los labios — ¿Estás visitando a alguien en el edificio? Nunca te había visto aquí.

El hombre se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro — Vivo en el décimo piso, supongo que seremos vecinos — y sin decirle más nada, salió de la lavandería dejando a Hanji con la misma sorpresa que al principio.


	2. La vista desde el puente

Capítulo 2  
La vista desde el puente

"Y"

Él dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta y Hanji apretó los labios — ¿Estás visitando a alguien en el edificio? Nunca te había visto aquí.

El hombre se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro — Vivo en el décimo piso, supongo que seremos vecinos — y sin decirle más nada, salió de la lavandería dejando a Hanji con la misma sorpresa que al principio.

"Y"

Cerró su departamento con un sonoro portazo, ya no le importaba si despertaba a los demás vecinos del edificio, el encuentro con ese hombrecillo extraño la había puesto de mal humor y ya le daba igual si molestaba a alguien más. Miró la canastilla que llevaba en las manos y contempló la ropa separada por color, no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan descarado como para tocar sus cosas y ordenarlas sin su permiso.

Caminó enfurecida y dejó la ropa limpia sobre la encimera de la cocina, ahora además de estar cansada, estaba molesta; puso los brazos en jarras y suspiró fastidiada, esperaba no encontrarse nuevamente a aquel desagradable vecino y de un jalón, se sacó la camiseta, de dos poderosas patadas se quitó los pantalones y anduvo en ropa interior mientras se preparaba para dormir; no podía dejar de rumiar su encuentro desagradable, pero tendría que planear alguna manera de no toparse con él en la lavandería. Se lanzó sobre su cama y enterrando la cabeza bajo las almohadas, cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

"Y"

— ¿Levi? — escuchó la voz de Grisha al otro lado del teléfono — Mañana se presentará al cuerpo directivo del hospital, necesito que estés ahí con Eren, no quiero que se meta en problemas.

— Ahí estaré a primera hora — contestó con inexpresividad en su voz, sería su primera semana en su nuevo empleo y debía dar una buena impresión a su jefe y al chico que se encargaría de proteger, Mikasa le había comentado que le gustaba meterse en problemas, así que sería un trabajo de vigilancia contante para evitar que alguien le partiera la cabeza al abrir su bocaza.

— Va a ser un día largo, así que espero que te armes de mucha paciencia, será de juntas todo el día.

— No hay problema por eso — confirmó Levi y después de escuchar un gruñido afirmativo por parte de Grisha, éste cortó la llamada al otro lado del teléfono. Levi dio la vuelta sobre su espalda dejando el teléfono en la mesita de noche y a través de la ventana, vio el cielo negro, las estrellas titilaban temerosas y amenazaban una helada al día siguiente.

Se arrebujó debajo de las mantas sintiendo su nariz fría y sin saber por qué, se le vino a la mente la chica desaliñada que había encontrado en la lavandería; le resultaba incómodo ver que alguien fuese tan descuidado con el lavado de su propia ropa y esperaba no tener que volvérsela a encontrar, quizás con lo apretado de su agenda de trabajo, no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo aunque viviesen en el mismo edificio. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue cayendo en un sopor relajante que lo arrulló en un abrazo cálido.

"Y"

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Eren se miró al espejo mientras Mikasa lo ayudaba a ponerse el saco.

— No lo sé, raro, eso de tener un guardaespaldas me hace sentir como un bebito.

— Es tu culpa — le reprochó Mikasa viéndolo a través del reflejo — si aprendieras a controlarte y te abstuvieras de meterte en problemas, tu padre no habría tenido que contratar a un guardia privado para que te vigile.

Eren resopló fastidiado — No necesito de una nana para que me proteja.

— Ya también es suficiente de que Mikasa esté dando la cara por ti todo el tiempo — los dos jóvenes giraron para ver al dueño de la voz, el padre de Eren estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta y tenía el ceño fruncido, miraba con molestia a su hijo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho — no has aprendido a controlarte, hoy irás conmigo a la presentación del nuevo cuerpo directivo, porque quiero que aprendas el negocio familiar, parece como si no tuvieses interés en mantener el laboratorio ni el hospital.

Eren suspiró tratando de no soltar la perorata que luchaba por ser liberada de su boca ya que, eso es lo que lo había colocado en una situación tan incómoda — No necesito de un guardia personal.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó su padre con ironía — entonces supongo que fue muy agradable para ti que Mikasa se metiera en la pelea que provocaste en el bar la semana pasada, de no haber sido por ella, te habríamos recogido con inventario — las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y Eren solamente pudo apretar los labios en señal de disgusto — Eso pensé… Pasa Levi — Grisha se hizo a un lado para permitir que el nuevo guardia personal de Eren entrara a la recámara; el silencio espeso se asentó en la habitación cuando Levi entró en ella y sin comprender por qué, Eren se sintió dominado por esa mirada gélida y distante.

— Señor Jaeger, seré su nuevo guardaespaldas, espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos — de la boca de Eren no salió ningún sonido, Mikasa y Grisha intercambiaron miradas discretas al notar que, por primera vez Eren no encontraba qué decir; Mikasa le dio un codazo en las costillas sacándolo finalmente de su ensimismamiento y parpadeando sorprendido, tendió la mano derecha para saludar a Levi.

— Gracias por venir — contestó aclarándose la voz que amenazaba con flaquear y Levi estrechó el saludo en un apretón firme.

— Pues si ya estamos todos bien, nos vamos — anunció Grisha y los cuatro se enfilaron hacia la salida.

"Y"

— Buenos días Hanji — la saludó Hannes desde su cubículo, donde leía la sección deportiva del diario que había llegado en la mañana, tenía la nariz enrojecida y Hanji dedujo que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior.

— Hola Hannes ¿algo nuevo? — el hombre negó con la cabeza y se recargó pesadamente contra el respaldo de su silla.

— Además de que llegó tu recibo del internet, nada más — le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un sobre cerrado que venía a su nombre — pero esas son noticias que a nadie le gusta recibir.

— Bien, gracias — contestó ella, echó el sobre dentro de su mochila y dio la media vuelta para salir, pero pensándoselo mejor se detuvo y consideró en sacarle provecho a la posición de Hannes como conserje del edificio — dime algo Hannes ¿sabes quién es el nuevo inquilino del décimo piso?

El hombre frunció los labios en gesto pensativo y hurgando en un cajón de su escritorio, sacó una libreta donde llevaba anotado el control de los inquilinos — veamos, décimo piso… ¡Ah sí! Es el departamento 103 y la renta está a nombre de un tal Levi Ackerman, tiene dos días viviendo aquí… Llegó anoche a las diez y media y salió esta mañana a las siete y cuarto.

— Espera ¿anotas cuando salimos y entramos del edificio? — el conserje cerró su libreta y volvió a guardarla dentro de su cajón.

— Claro ¿de qué otra forma puedo saber cuándo los departamentos están vacíos? En caso de una emergencia puede resultar útil — Hanji entrecerró los ojos con gesto acusador y el hombre cruzó las manos sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente de él.

— Estás enfermo — siseó Hanji y por unos segundos Hannes sostuvo la mirada de la chica, para finalmente terminar soltando una carcajada.

— Me tomo mi trabajo como conserje muy en serio y vigilo que todo marche bien en el edificio — Hanji alzó una ceja con incredulidad y termino negando con la cabeza.

— Bien, de cualquier manera, eres el único que nos puede dejar fuera del edificio… Me voy, nos veremos más tarde — Hanji salió por la puerta, sin notar que Hannes volvía a sacar su libreta y anotó la hora en que ella se fue del edificio.

"Y"

Eren intentó no cabecear y mantener los ojos bien abiertos, la junta para él, no era más que una perorata interminable de ancianos dándose las gracias por pagar la parte que les correspondía para el hospital y el centro de investigación; se arrebujó en la silla y sin querer, dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de cristal y ahí estaba Levi. Había permanecido en la misma posición desde que él y Grisha habían entrado a la sala de juntas y parecía una escultura rígida incapaz de moverse. Mikasa notó que Eren volvía a distraerse y por debajo de la mesa, le dio un pellizco en la pierna.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le reclamó Eren en un cuchicheo seseante.

— Presta atención, que tu padre note que te interesa lo que está diciendo — sentenció Mikasa y Eren frunció la nariz.

— Es que simplemente no me interesa — le respondió él y sin querer, sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el exterior, donde Levi los miraba sin expresión en el rostro — ¿Estás seguro de que tu primo es bueno para este trabajo?

Mikasa suspiró y miró nuevamente hacia el frente donde Grisha exponía los nuevos retos que se presentaban con las enfermedades a erradicar — es más que apto, perteneció a las fuerzas especiales del ejército, sabe lo que está haciendo para proteger a un tonto buscapleitos como tú.

Eren apretó el puño sobre su pierna, estaba harto de que todo el mundo le dijera lo mismo, pero en cierta forma, sabía que su poca habilidad para permanecer en silencio no le ayudaba mucho y lo había metido en problemas en más de una ocasión; el sonido de los aplausos lo distrajo e imitó a los demás, aunque no había escuchado casi nada del discurso de su padre; todos comenzaron a levantarse mientras arrastraban las sillas sobre el suelo, anunciando de esa manera que entraban en descanso para ir a almorzar.

— Bien, tienen una hora para comer — sentenció Grisha mirando su reloj — me di cuenta de que ni siquiera pusiste atención Eren — el chico tragó saliva tratando de mantener la compostura, pero su padre se adelantó saliendo de la sala de juntas.

— Te lo dije — le susurró Mikasa y salió siguiendo a Grisha, Eren se cerró el saco y Levi le esperaba fuera de la habitación.

— Bien — le dijo a Levi cuando se acercó a él — nunca he tenido un guardia personal, así que no sé qué se supone que debo hacer contigo.

— Te seguiré a todas partes sin interferir con tu vida normal, no te hablaré a menos que tú me hables y te protegeré primero de ti mismo y luego, de los demás — las palabras de Levi le sonaron muy parecidas a las de Mikasa.

— Pues ahora tenemos una hora libre para comer ¿vienes con nosotros? — Levi alzó una ceja y apenas pudo contener el deseo de apretarse el puente de la nariz.

— Te he dicho que iré a donde tú vayas, no tienes que avisarme, simplemente camina — Eren parpadeó sorprendido, era la primera vez que uno de los trabajadores de su padre le hablaba de esa manera y sin embrago, algo en ese hombre lo tenía maravillado. Finalmente hizo la prueba y comenzó a caminar a través del largo pasillo del hospital y alcanzó a Mikasa que lo estaba esperando al otro extremo; miró por el rabillo del ojo y a tres pasos lejos de ellos, los seguía Levi sin cambiar su semblante serio.

— ¿Comerá con nosotros? — le preguntó Eren a Mikasa y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca come en horas de trabajo — entraron al comedor donde los directivos hacían fila con las charolas en las manos, Grisha hablaba animadamente con un hombre rechoncho mientras le explicaba las medidas de higiene que tomaban al preparar los alimentos del hospital; Eren miró a sus espaldas y Levi se había instalado en un extremo del comedor, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y se sentía intimidado por esos ojos helados.

"Y"

— Buenos días Hanji ¿Viniste por tus bebés? — una mujer vestida con una filipina azul salió a recibir a Hanji, acababa de entrar llevando una jaula transportadora y sonrió alegre cuando vio al veterinario.

— Sí ¿están listos? — la mujer asintió y Hanji la siguió al interior del consultorio hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde tenían a las mascotas en recuperación. Hanji se abalanzó sobre dos jaulas donde descansaban sus gatos, al verla uno de ellos maulló con pereza mientras que el otro la miró con aspecto soñoliento — ¿están bien?

La veterinario le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza — claro que sí, solamente un poco adormilados, pero quedaron bien limpios y huelen a fresa — Hanji abrió la jaula y sacó a uno de sus gatos.

— Sawney, te extrañé — le dijo mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja, el gato maulló y se dejó cargar sin oponer resistencia, Hanji lo metió dentro de la jaula transportadora y después tomó al otro gato.

— Por cierto, están algo obesos, deberías rebajar sus raciones de comida — Hanji cerró la jaula y alzó los hombros fingiendo inocencia.

— Es que los pobres de Bean y Sawney pasan tanto tiempo solos en casa, que me gusta consentirlos cuando llego y les doy algo rico para que coman — la veterinario alzó una ceja y miró a Hanji sin creerle una palabra.

— Son un par de gatos enormes, debes racionarles la comida — Hanji cargó con trabajos la jaula, uno de los gatos se dejaba llevar con cada movimiento y solamente rodaba de un lado a otro.

— Lo prometo, los pondré a dieta — Hanji salió del consultorio y la médico supo que le estaba mintiendo. Una vez en el exterior, Hanji sujetó bien la jaula transportadora en la rejilla de su bicicleta y regresó a casa, debía dejar a sus gatos antes de entrar a trabajar esa tarde, así que sin más, regresó el camino andado hasta los departamentos que en su mayoría, estaban vacíos a esa hora del día.

"Y"

Eren sentía que los pies le ardían, habían estado caminando por los pasillos del hospital durante un periodo interminable de tiempo y a cada tres pasos, alguien se detenía y hacían comentarios y observaciones de las instalaciones y ahora, se encontraban en la sala de emergencias donde los médicos apurados en sus faenas, los ignoraban tano como era posible. Levi seguía a Eren a una distancia sumamente corta y hasta donde él estaba, podía oler la loción de su guardaespaldas y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó Mikasa al notarlo sudoroso.

— Nada, creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco — y sin esperar a que ella le respondiera, Eren se escurrió entre la multitud de inversionistas, médicos y pacientes y escapó al exterior del hospital para tratar de distraerse un poco; creyó que había sido lo suficientemente veloz para que Levi no lo alcanzara, pero al girar la cabeza, se topó con él casi pegado a sus talones — En verdad me vas a seguir a todas partes ¿cierto?

Levi clavó sus ojos oscuros y helados sobre él y no le contestó nada, Eren dejó caer los brazos a los costados del cuerpo y no le quedó más que resignarse — ¿habrá algún momento en que me des algo de espacio?

— En las noches, cuando duermas, a menos que salgas a algún bar a provocar peleas como la semana pasada — las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada y miró a Levi sin darle crédito a lo que le acababa de decir.

— Por lo que veo Mikasa te informó bien de todo — le contestó con furia contenida a Levi, éste si lo notó, no le prestó interés.

— Debo conocer a mi cliente, así que estoy enterado de que eres un busca pleitos, no sabes controlar tu lengua y Mikasa ha tenido que intervenir varias veces para que los demás no te den la paliza que te mereces ¿Hay algo que haya olvidado?

— ¿Sabes que puedo despedirte por esa insolencia?

Levi guardó las manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y sonrió socarronamente — No trabajo para ti, trabajo para tu padre y él es quien me dio el informe, así que aunque no te guste, seré tu sombra en todo momento — Eren deseaba decir algo, su cerebro buscaba desesperado una forma de atacar de vuelta, pero parecía estar enfrascado en una lucha entre permanecer a la defensiva o, seguir observando el rostro bien perfilado de Levi, finalmente se dio por vencido y caminó sin dirección para tratar de alejarse del hospital, aunque no de Levi que lo seguía firmemente.

"Y"

— Bien, me tengo que ir al trabajo, pero quiero que se porten bien, la doctora dijo que están obesos, así que no les daré más galletitas, tendrán que comer su ración de alimento — Los gatos de Hanji la miraban aburridos mientras ella daba un trajín por su departamento, sacó una bolsa de alimento para gato del interior de la alacena y sirvió dos medidas exactas en los platones de sus mascotas, las dejó en el piso de la cocina y luego de cerciorarse de que tenían bastante agua fresca, se enfiló hacia la salida — y no rompan nada — alcanzó a decirles antes de salir apresurada, en su carrera, no notó que un ratón de peluche se había quedado atorado en el marco de la puerta evitando que ésta se cerrara; uno de los gatos dio un salto del sofá hacia la puerta y empujándola con la pata, la abrió dándoles el pase libre al pasillo y al edificio completo.

Sawney sacó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta y miró de un lado al otro, el pasillo desierto era sumamente tentador, así que sacudiendo la cola, llamó a su compañero y ambos se dirigieron con rumbo a lo desconocido.

"Y"

— Llegaste tarde — Le puntualizó el médico en jefe a Hanji cuando ésta ingresó a la sala de urgencias y ésta venía abotonándose su uniforme quirúrgico.

— Perdón, tuve que pasar por mis gatos a la veterinaria y luego llevarlos a casa ¿Ha habido mucho trabajo? — El hombre negó con la cabeza, pero apuntó con los ojos hacia uno de los ventanales

— No, pero hemos tenido que lidiar con esos tipos todo el día — Hanji miró en dirección donde su jefe le señalaba y vio toda la comitiva de tipos con traje que escuchaban la explicación de otro — creen que esto es un juego, tenemos trabajo y solamente están en el medio hablando sin parar.

— ¿Y qué se supone que están haciendo?

— Viendo el hospital y convenciendo a nuevos inversionistas para que dejen su dinero aquí y en el laboratorio de investigación — un alboroto comenzó dentro de la sala de emergencias cuando el primer paciente de la tarde llegó recostado en una camilla, Hanji se apresuró a tomar el mando de la situación y mientras corría a un lado de la camilla, uno de los paramédicos le daba el historial de lo sucedido al paciente que botaba sangre por la nariz que resultó ser un niño de no más de cinco años, lo llevaron a la carrera dentro de uno de los quirófanos y aunque los inversionistas veían todo fascinados, una enfermera cerró la puerta cuando la camilla con todo el equipo médico hubieron entrado, evitando así que los ojos curiosos incomodaran a los médicos con su trabajo; la madre del niño trató de seguir a la comitiva y llevaba el rostro surcado en lágrimas, pero al llegar a la puerta, uno de los guardias la detuvo y la mujer cayó de rodillas gimiendo.

Eren contempló la escena y tragó saliva, no entendía cómo esos médicos podían tener la sangre tan fría para manejar la vida y la muerte en sus manos y lo peor, que los inversionistas y amigos de su padre vieran encantados la escena. Giró la cabeza y encontró a Levi mirando hacia la puerta que conducía a los quirófanos y que permanecía cerrada, lentamente se escurrió entre las personas sin que su guardia lo notara y sus pies lo guiaron nuevamente a la salida; camino presuroso y no podía evitar mirar sobre su hombro cada tres segundos para asegurarse de que Levi no lo siguiera y al sentirse libre, casi corrió sobre el pasillo externo del hospital hasta llegar a la calle.

"Y"

— ¡Niño de cinco años que presenta traumatismo craneoencefálico! Lo atropellaron cuando salió a la calle con su triciclo, no presenta signos vitales — Hanji escuchaba las voces de las enfermeras y de los médicos residentes que se apresuraban a seguir sus indicaciones, Hanji estaba casi encima de la camilla mientras le daba reanimación sin ningún resultado favorable.

— Hanji… se fue — le susurró una enfermera, pero ella no le prestó atención y siguió con su trabajo; el jefe de urgencias apareció y después de verificar en el monitor que ya no había signos vitales, le puso una mano en el hombro a Hanji para detenerla, pero esta no hizo caso.

— ¡Zoe, ya basta! — le gritó haciéndola regresar a la realidad, Hanji abrió los ojos sorprendida y balbuceó algo que ni ella misma entendió, miró al niño en la camilla y quitándose un mechón de pelo de la frente, verificó la hora.

— Hora del deceso, cuatro cuarenta y cinco de la tarde — Una enfermera llenó el acta de defunción y se la entregó a Hanji — le avisaré a la madre.

Hanji se quitó los guantes ensangrentados, los arrojó al cubo de basura y tomó el acta de defunción de las manos de la enfermera que la aguardaba paciente; salió del quirófano y en el corto camino que la separaba con la sala de espera, fue pensando en la manera de darle la noticia a la madre, aunque sabía que no había manera de suavizar el golpe que la mujer estaba por recibir. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del área restringida, la mujer saltó sobre ella suplicándole que le diera noticias de su hijo — hicimos lo posible — comenzó Hanji y el rostro de la mujer se desquebrajó en mil piezas, sus ojos demostraban la negación de que su hijo había muerto y tomó por la pechera a Hanji gritando a voz en cuello.

Levi contempló la escena en silencio, la médico que había salido estaba de espaldas a él le resultaba extrañamente conocida; pero lo que lo incomodaba, era el dolor de esa mujer que acababa de perder a su hijo y no podía evitar el pensar en su propia madre al verla sufrir desconsoladamente. Trató de sacarse la idea de la cabeza y miró a su costado izquierdo, donde esperaba toparse con Eren y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando no lo vio cerca de él.

Se alejó de la multitud mientras sus ojos se movían frenéticamente buscando al chico, pero no había ni rastro de él, no sabía dónde podía estar, pero pensando en el intento de escape de esa mañana, quizás estaría fuera del hospital nuevamente.

"Y"

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Hanji pudo zafarse de la madre de su paciente fallecido, había sido incapaz de controlarla de forma natural, así que solicitando ayuda de dos enfermeros, le inyectaron un narcótico para relajarla y una vez que cayó en un sopor bochornoso, la dejaron recostada en una camilla con lo cual, Hanji pudo volver al interior de la sala de urgencias. Caminó como un autómata hasta que encontró un lugar libre en una silla al rincón de la sala y comenzó a llenar su informe mientras las lágrimas se peleaban por escapar a raudales de sus ojos — ¿Estás bien Zoe? — le preguntó uno de los médicos que venía de atender una pierna rota y Hanji se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sentía que si miraba a su alrededor, comenzaría a llorar sin control.

— Estoy bien, pero necesito la firma del jefe para que trasladen el cadáver al anfiteatro — se levantó de su asiento sin mirar a los demás y salió del ala de urgencias tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies. Cruzó el recibidor alejándose del bullicio y pronto estuvo fuera del hospital, no deseaba ni siquiera el quedarse en los jardines, así que apresurándose, cruzó la reja de la entrada y salió por la puerta de las ambulancias. Finalmente se encontraba en la calle donde veinte metros más adelante, se dibujaba el puente por donde pasaba uno de los tantos ríos que cruzaban la ciudad. Se acercó al borde y miró el agua que revoloteaba reflejando el color anaranjado del atardecer; aún le ardía la piel, donde la mujer la había asido en un intento desesperado por creer que su hijo no había muerto; no se podía sacar los lamentos y el llanto de la cabeza y sin más, se recargó contra el barandal del puente y dejó que las lágrimas escurrieran sin recato. En ellas iba toda la impotencia al no haber podido hacer más por un niño que encontró la muerte muy pronto, escurrió su soledad y un dolor rancio que muchas veces trataba de morderle el alma y ahí, se desahogó de todo lo que venía cargando desde hacía varios meses y que se había guardado para sí misma.

"Y"

— Mocoso irresponsable — murmuró Levi al cruzar la calle, le había dado la vuelta a la manzana buscando a Eren y aún no daba con él. Aún no podía creer que lo había logrado burlar y se había escapado en un momento de distracción que tuvo y, eso era algo que no podía repetirse jamás. Avanzó calle arriba y vio a una persona parada junto al puente del río, llevaba puesto el uniforme quirúrgico del hospital y al acercarse, reconoció a la mujer desordenada con la que se había topado la noche anterior en la lavandería del edificio. Detuvo sus pasos y la miró en silencio, lloraba desconsolada con la cabeza gacha y al ver las manchas de sangre en su ropa, comprendió que ella fue la persona que había atendido al niño herido y, esa era la razón por la cual la médico que le dio a la mujer la noticia de la muerte le parecía tan conocida; no estaba seguro de acercarse, pero le pareció que estaba completamente desprotegida y sola, dio un paso hacia ella, pero al otro extremo, vio a Eren que pasaba con una soda en la mano; titubeó por un momento, pero recordando su deber, se alejó del puente para ir a perseguir a Eren.


	3. Pequeña invitación

Capítulo 3

Pequeña invitación 

"Y"

"Y"

— Mocoso irresponsable — murmuró Levi al cruzar la calle, le había dado la vuelta a la manzana buscando a Eren y aún no daba con él. Aún no podía creer que lo había logrado burlar y se había escapado en un momento de distracción que tuvo y, eso era algo que no podía repetirse jamás. Avanzó calle arriba y vio a una persona parada junto al puente del río, llevaba puesto el uniforme quirúrgico del hospital y al acercarse, reconoció a la mujer desordenada con la que se había topado la noche anterior en la lavandería del edificio. Detuvo sus pasos y la miró en silencio, lloraba desconsolada con la cabeza gacha y al ver las manchas de sangre en su ropa, comprendió que ella fue la persona que había atendido al niño herido y, esa era la razón por la cual la médico que le dio a la mujer la noticia de la muerte le parecía tan conocida; no estaba seguro de acercarse, pero le pareció que estaba completamente desprotegida y sola, dio un paso hacia ella, pero al otro extremo, vio a Eren que pasaba con una soda en la mano; titubeó por un momento, pero recordando su deber, se alejó del puente para ir a perseguir a Eren.

Caminó deprisa detrás de Eren y cuando lo tuvo a una distancia corta, le dio un tirón del brazo — ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — le preguntó Eren molesto al casi tirar la salchicha que iba comiendo.

— ¿Sabes? El propósito de un guardaespaldas es que te acompañe en todo momento cuando estás expuesto, no que se quede en casa tomando el té, si quieres salir a caminar, simplemente hazlo, pero yo debo estar contigo en todo momento.

— Detesto que me sigas como si fueses mi nana.

Levi resopló por la nariz — escucha, podemos hacer esto tan fácil o tan difícil como quieras, yo cumpliré con mi trabajo de cualquier manera, pero si cooperas, será mucho más sencillo para los dos — Eren evaluó la situación en silencio y sabía que una vez que a su padre se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era casi imposible el quitársela y la de ponerle un guardia personal a su hijo, no era una excepción.

— Bien, lo intentaré, aunque no prometo el poder soportar esto por mucho tiempo — Eren dio la media vuelta y continuó su camino al tiempo que comía la salchicha con mostaza que había comprado en un puesto un par de calles abajo; sabía que Levi lo iba siguiendo y, aunque era consciente que le costaría mucho el adaptarse a su nueva situación, comenzaba a agradare la idea de tener a Levi cerca suyo durante el día

"Y"

— Zoe, a mi oficina — Hanji había regresado a la sala de emergencias cuando finalmente pudo controlar su llanto; permaneció en el puente hasta que sus ojos dejaron de estar enrojecidos, aunque aún se veían brillantes por las lágrimas que se habían quedado estancadas en la superficie. Al parecer su pequeño momento de debilidad no había pasado inadvertido por el jefe de urgencias, ya que su tono de voz en verdad sonaba irritado.

Hanji se levantó de su asiento y trató de arreglarse el camisón de su uniforme tanto como pudo y se enfiló rumbo a la oficina del médico en jefe, en cierta forma le preocupaba, además de lo que le pudiese decir, el hecho de que lo hiciera frente a los inversionistas que aún estaban en el piso; cruzó un pasillo lleno de gente y finalmente llegó a la oficina de su jefe, la puerta estaba entreabierta y escurrió la cabeza por el hueco — Pasa Zoe y cierra la puerta — ordenó el hombre y Hanji obedeció; suspiró aliviada cuando no vio a nadie más dentro de la habitación, pero sabía que no podía confiarse del todo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — la pregunta la dejó un tanto desconcertada y se alzó de hombros al tiempo que apuntaba ligeramente hacia el exterior.

— Usted fue a verme y me pidió que viniera a su oficina.

— No me refiero a eso, quiero saber qué estás haciendo en este trabajo — Hanji tragó saliva y apretando los labios buscó una respuesta que no llegó — vi cómo te quebraste hoy por la muerte de ese niño; no podemos comportarnos así, si ese fuese el caso ¿te imaginas qué es lo que sucedería con el cuerpo médico de este hospital? No podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones, somos médicos, no Dioses y hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos a la mano, no hacemos milagros y debemos aceptar que la vida y la muerte van de la mano y convivimos con ellas a diario.

— Pero señor, yo… Creo que pude haber hecho más por ese paciente.

— Él llegó muerto, no había nada que pudieras hacer ni tú, ni nadie más en el hospital — Hanji se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose impotente; su jefe dio la media vuelta mostrándole la espalda y tomó un expediente de su archivero — eso es todo Zoe, regresa a tu trabajo, te quiero fuerte y firme a partir de ahora, no me sirves si te despedaza cada paciente que muera en tu turno… Continúa con tu trabajo.

Hanji tomó eso como el punto final a su conversación y salió de la oficina sintiéndose más impotente que antes; al otro lado de la puerta se topó con un grupo pequeño de hombres que cuchicheaban en voz baja y al topársela de frente, la miraron con una mezcla de emociones, era más que obvio que habían estado escuchando tras bambalinas y ahora sabían lo mal que la había pasado ella al no saber manejar una muerte de un paciente.

"Y"

Al volver a entrar al hospital, Grisha había llamado a su hijo y Eren se acercó a él y a Mikasa — vengan, es necesario que aprendan a manejar ciertas situaciones que se llegan a dar con algunos médicos, ellos deben tener la cabeza bien fría y hay cosas que no se pueden pasar por alto.

Los guio hasta una oficina que permanecía cerrada, pero desde afuera, se podían escuchar las palabras que resonaban con fuerza. Otros médicos y varias enfermeras se habían quedado en las cercanías, escuchando también el regaño que había recaído sobre Hanji al haber mostrado sus emociones en un horario de trabajo. Levi permaneció cerca de ellos y tragó saliva al escuchar las indicaciones del médico en jefe y de cómo la mujer desaliñada debería ser más fría al tratar a sus pacientes y mostrarse insensible ante la muerte de estos.

El silencio prevalecía en los alrededores de la oficina mientras en el interior, se daba una lección que costaba aprender; finalmente y después de varios minutos de perorata, la mujer salió, miró a los espectadores y tratando de ignorarlos, caminó intentando mostrar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Levi la vio alejarse y todas las miradas de los demás la siguieron, no quería ni imaginarse lo mal que seguramente se sentiría.

— Bien, daremos un último rondín en el piso y habremos terminado por hoy — anunció Grisha como si nada interesante hubiese pasado; nuevamente los cuchicheos y pláticas se reanudaron y el grupo se movió hacia otro lado, mientras las enfermeras y auxiliares se dispersaron para continuar con sus labores del día.

— ¿Eso es lo que querías que aprendiera? — le preguntó Eren a su padre cuando lo alcanzó en el pasillo.

— Quiero que aprendas que cada cosa debe hacerse en su momento adecuado, un médico no puede mostrar debilidad — Levi escuchó el discurso de Grisha y apretó los labios sin decir nada, pero las palabras pugnaban por salir de su boca — de cualquier manera, terminando esto, podremos volver a casa.

"Y"

— Hanji, no te ves muy bien — Sasha se acercó con su libreta de reportes y se sentó junto a Hanji que trataba de beber café de un vaso desechable, el resto de la tarde había sido horrible y habían llegado más pacientes de los que podían atender con prontitud.

— Creo que me siento peor de cómo me veo — Hanji le dio un trago a su café y recibió la lista de reportes de Sasha, la revisó y firmó un par de hojas — pedí que una ambulancia viniera por el paciente de la treinta y dos, no podemos atenderlo aquí, avisa a la familia por favor.

— No te preocupes, yo me encargo, pero creo que ya deberías irte a tu casa, te ves molida, creo que hoy no fue tu día.

— Solamente unos minutos más y podré irme; terminaré de llenar los reportes y me olvidaré de todo lo que pasó hoy; pasaré por comida y lo único que quiero es llegar a casa, cenar y meterme en la cama con mis gatos — Hanji suspiró y dejó que sus ojos vagabundearan sobre las letras impresas en las hojas de papel.

— Esos inversionistas nomás vinieron a quitar el tiempo y estorbar, uno de ellos se puso en medio cuando estábamos cateterizando a un paciente, son una plaga, ojalá que no vuelvan más — Se quejó Sasha y Hanji no puso estar más de acuerdo.

— Bien, terminé — anunció Hanji al tiempo que arrojaba su pluma encima del escritorio — pasaré a dejar los reportes en la dirección y nos vemos el lunes, ya vete también, se terminó nuestro turno.

Hanji se levantó y sin darle tiempo a Sasha de que le respondiera, escapó hacia la dirección para dejar los reportes con la enfermera en turno, en ese momento lo que menos deseaba era toparse con el médico en jefe al cual por lo menos no tendría que volver a ver hasta la siguiente semana.

"Y"

Desafortunadamente para su poca paciencia, el resto del día transcurrió con una tranquilidad abrumadora, pero por lo menos los intentos de escape de Eren parecían haber cesado por el momento. Escoltó a Grisha, Mikasa y a su cliente directamente hasta su casa y una vez que hubo recibido las indicaciones de Grisha para el día siguiente, pudo regresar a su apartamento. Al empujar la puerta de vidrio del edificio, el conserje alzó la cabeza viéndolo por un segundo y nuevamente se sumió en sus anotaciones en un cuaderno de espiral; Levi pasó directamente al elevador ignorándolo y subió hasta su piso donde reinaba un silencio sobrecogedor.

Hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde encontró su juego de llaves, introdujo una en la cerradura de su departamento y pudo entrar a la oscuridad cálida que le daba la bienvenida y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no se percató de dos sombras pequeñas que entraron para hacerle compañía.

Encendió las luces del recibidor y vio el desorden que tanto le molestaba, aún no había sido capaz de vaciar dos cajas de la mudanza y al salir temprano, olvidó lavar un vaso donde había bebido jugo; colgó su saco en un apercha y se enfiló directamente a la cocina, tomó el vaso sucio y lo dejó en el fregadero para ir por otro limpio, hurgó en el refrigerador y sacando una botella de agua quina, llenó hasta la mitad el vaso y le echó dos hielos escuchando con un secreto deleite cómo se quebraban con el choque de temperatura y mientras su bebida se enfriaba, sacó un plato cubierto con su cena y lo puso en el horno.

Todo tenía un sistema perfecto que funcionaba como los engranes de un reloj, el orden era su amigo y aprovechaba cada segundo para mantener su espacio vital lo más limpio posible; su cena en el horno daba vueltas con la charola giratoria y la espuma en sus manos limpiaba el vaso sucio que imperdonablemente, había olvidado asear y una vez que estuvo perfectamente limpio, lo secó con cuidado para dejarlo dentro de la repisa con la cristalería. El horno activó su alarma y Levi sacó el plato humeante, lo dejó sobre la mesa de su comedor y mientras vaporizaba la comida, dio la vuelta para acercar el vaso son el agua quina helada.

La respiración se le cortó de golpe cuando arriba de la encimera, encontró a un gato anaranjado que lo miraba retadoramente, tenía la pata peluda dentro del vaso y la mojaba despreocupadamente en el agua quina, la sacó y olisqueó el líquido y al no ser de su interés, comenzó a empujar el vaso para aproximarlo al borde y arrojarlo al vacío.

— No te atrevas — lo sentenció Levi y el gato empujó un poco más el vaso — te lo advierto… No lo hagas — el gato detuvo sus movimientos por un momento y clavando sus ojos perezosos en Levi, lo retó volviendo a su tarea.

Levi observó al gato que volvía a poner su pata sobre el vaso para empujarlo nuevamente, pero el sonido de unos sonoros lengüetazos lo hicieron distraerse. Giró lentamente y sobre la mesa del comedor, un gato gris aprovechaba la distracción y comía alegremente la cena que aún estaba caliente; sintió como su sangre ardía al tener a esos dos invasores haciendo lo que les daba la gana en su departamento, no sabía ni siquiera cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, pero era obvio que estaban muy cómodos.

El vidrio cantó con un sonoro tintineo al hacerse añicos al dar contra el piso, Levi miró sobre su hombro y el gato responsable observaba intrigado sobre el borde de la encimera, finalmente había logrado su cometido lanzando por la borda el vaso con la bebida, movió la cola y maullando volvió a clavar sus ojos en Levi — Al demonio con ustedes dos — maldijo Levi y se dirigió al estudio dando zancadas largas; cogió una caja con libros y echándolos encima de un sillón, vació el contenido y regresó al comedor donde los dos gatos habían decidido compartir su cena y comían despreocupados.

Se acercó a ellos lentamente, dejó la caja en el piso y con dos movimientos rápidos, tomó a los gatos por el pellejo del lomo; esperaba una ardua lucha a zarpazos y mordidas y en cambio, los gatos se relamieron los bigotes sin quitarle los ojos de encima, era como si se burlaran de él a través de sus caras rechonchas y peludas, uno de ellos maulló y Levi los metió dentro de la caja cerrando las tapas; cargó con ellos y se dirigió a la conserjería del edificio.

"Y"

Hanji subió a su departamento, su moral estaba más debajo de sus talones y corría el riesgo de tropezarse con ella en cualquier momento, arrastraba los pies y apenas era capaz de cargar con la bolsa que contenía dos charolas de comida china; miró al fondo del corredor y la misma planta seca seguía en el lugar de siempre, pero al irse acercando a su puerta, notó que algo no estaba bien.

Ahogó un gemido de terror cuando vio la puerta entreabierta, todo en el interior estaba a oscuras y con una mano temblorosa, encendió la luz; se encontró con su casa tal como la había dejado esa tarde, nada estaba fuera de lugar, el televisor seguía en su sitio al igual que su computadora y discos y, sin embargo algo no cuadraba.

— ¡Swaney, Bean! — gritó desesperada y arrojando sus cosas sobre la mesa invadida, comenzó a buscar en todas las habitaciones, abrió armarios y arrojó cosas sobre el piso, rebuscó debajo de su cama y no había ni rastro de sus gatos; todo le dio vueltas y era como si estuviese cayendo en la madriguera del conejo de Alicia. Corrió desesperada revisando en cada rincón y simplemente, no estaban.

No podían haberse ido muy lejos, quizás estaban perdidos en alguna parte del edificio, y aún había esperanza mientras no hubiesen salido por la puerta principal hacia la calle. Quizás Hannes pudiese ayudarla con los videos del circuito cerrado de seguridad, así que bajó corriendo hacia la recepción.

"Y"

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? — preguntó Hannes al ver que Levi salía del elevador hecho una furia.

— ¡Esto es inaceptable! Estas dos mini bestias peludas entraron a mi departamento, rompieron un vaso y se comieron mi cena — Levi dejó la caja sobre el mostrador y Hannes abrió las tapas; los dos gatos miraron hacia arriba y maullaron sin interés — ¿Cómo es posible que estos animales vagabundeen como si nada por el edificio causando destrozos?

— Seguramente se le escaparon a algún vecino, nunca antes había pasado algo así —el elevador llegó hasta la planta baja y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, Hanji salió hecha un torbellino, su rostro desencajado y las lágrimas en sus ojos demostraban su desesperación.

— ¡Hannes, no están mis bebés! ¡Se han perdido! ¡Se los han robado y no sé dónde están! — gritó Hanji y Hannes salió de su cubículo.

— Tranquilízate y dime qué te han robado — pidió Hannes mientras le ponía las manos encima de los hombros a Hanji.

— ¡Mis gatos no están! — Levi abrió la boca sorprendido, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba para rematar su día.

— ¡Fuiste tú! — le gritó Levi y Hanji lo miró sin comprender qué sucedía — ¡Tus gatos entraron a mi departamento a hacer destrozos!

Hanji se soltó del agarre de Hannes y corrió hacia Levi, lo hizo a un lado y tomando la caja suspiró agradecida al ver a sus gatos dentro — ¿Están bien? ¿Swaney, Bean dónde se habían metido? — Hanji sorbió por la nariz y tomó a uno de sus gatos para abrazarlo — ¡Tú te robaste a mis gatos!

— ¡Estás loca! ¿Para qué quiero a dos gatos obesos y malcriados? — Hannes observó la discusión viendo alternadamente a uno y a otro.

— ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer con ellos?! Seguramente eres uno de esos dementes que ahoga gatitos.

— ¡Eres una irresponsable al dejar que tus gatos vagabundeen en el edificio! ¡Se metieron a mi departamento y se comieron mi cena!

— ¿Saben qué les falta a ustedes dos? — Interrumpió Hannes llamando la atención de Levi y de Hanji — sexo… Sí, eso es lo que les falta para que estén de buen humor, si quieren, déjenme aquí a los gatos y suban a darle unos buenos golpes a la cama.

Hanji y Levi se quedaron petrificados con la sugerencia de Hannes, fue como si les hubiesen cortado las palabras de golpe y ninguno sabía qué decir y pretendiendo que había sido un comentario completamente inocente, Hannes trató de hacerle mimos al gato que Hanji tenía en los brazos y éste le bufó echando las orejas hacia atrás.

Levi notó cómo sus orejas se calentaban y enrojecían en las puntas, cosa que siempre sucedía cuando se apenaba y que delataba el bochorno que sentía; miró de reojo a Hanji y su cara estaba coloreada de un vivo tono carmesí y ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar cuando su gato le tiró un zarpazo a Hannes — ¡Mira! Tu gatito me ama, déjamelo para que juegue con él mientras ustedes suben a pelear con las almohadas.

— Buenas noches — Hani se apresuró a meter a su gato dentro de la caja junto a su compañero y se alejó con dirección al elevador.

— ¿Qué opinas chiquitín? — Hannes le dio un codazo burlón a Levi y éste parpadeó cayendo en la realidad, apretó los labios e imitando a Hanji, se enfiló al elevador.

Se paró junto a la mujer permaneciendo callado y una vez que el elevador abrió la puerta, ambos entraron en el cubículo mientras un silencio incómodo recaía sobre ellos. Los dos trataron de oprimir los botones que los levarían a sus pisos y al chocar sus manos, las alejaron inmediatamente. Levi suspiró y volvió a intentarlo — ¿Cuál es tu piso?

— Noveno — Levi oprimió los dos botones y el elevador comenzó su marcha ascendente.

— ¿En verdad mis gatos se comieron tu cena?

— Y rompieron un vaso — Hanji resopló por la nariz y miró hacia arriba, donde el tablero luminoso señalaba los pisos que iban pasando.

— No entiendo cómo pudieron haber escapado — Levi se alzó de hombros y miró a los gatos que sacaban la cabeza a través del borde de la caja.

— Si ya descubrieron que lo pueden hacer, lo repetirán otra vez, deberás tener más cuidado con ellos — el elevador llegó al noveno piso y con el suave sonido de una campanilla, abrió la puerta; Hanji cruzó el umbral y antes de que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente, se giró para ver a Levi.

— Gracias por encontrarlos — murmuró con la mirada gacha y la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

Regresó a su departamento pensando en las mil maneras en que sus gatos pudieron haber escapado durante todo el día, no tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido y al llegar a su puerta, ésta seguía abierta tal y como había permanecido hasta su llegada. Entró y la empujó para cerrarla y ésta rebotó en contra de algo. Encendió la luz y ahí bien apretado contra el marco, estaba un ratón de peluche roído, con el que sus gatos jugaban a veces. En ese momento supo que todo había sido un descuido suyo por haber salido a la carrera y no comprobar que la puerta estaba asegurada, retiró el peluche y de una patada lo arrojó debajo del sillón. Dejó la caja con sus gatos sobre el sillón y estos saltaron dirigiéndose a sus platos de comida, para rematar la cena inconclusa que habían tenido y Hanji se sintió culpable por los destrozos que sus mascotas habían causado.

Tomó la bolsa donde estaban los recipientes con su cena y los sacó poniéndolos en la mesa y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de que sus gatos se hubiesen comido la cena del vecino; suspiró y asegurándose de que las charolas estaban bien cerradas para evitar que sus gatos pusieran los bigotes dentro, salió nuevamente de su casa. Subió las escaleras pensando en qué diría, pero una vez que estuvo en el piso superior, miró el departamento que había estado solo por varios meses y que ahora tenía una luz encendida en la puerta. Se armó de valor y llamó apretando el timbre.

Pasaron algunos segundos que le parecían durar una eternidad y finalmente la puerta se abrió, Levi alzó una ceja confundido al toparse con Hanji parada frente a su entrada, esta se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.

— Lamento que mis gatos te hayan molestado y… Que se hayan comido tu cena — hizo una pequeña pausa y Levi esperó expectante — compré algo de comida china y es mucha… ¿quieres cenar algo conmigo? Así me sentiría un poco mejor por las molestias que mis gatos te ocasionaron.

No sabía ni siquiera lo que estaba esperando al invitar a su extraño vecino, pero él la evaluó en silencio y se frotó la nariz, pensativo — de acuerdo — aceptó él — será una forma de compensar las travesuras de tus gatos.


	4. Un ramo de flores

Capítulo 4

Un ramo de flores

"Y"

Tomó la bolsa donde estaban los recipientes con su cena y los sacó poniéndolos en la mesa y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de que sus gatos se hubiesen comido la cena del vecino; suspiró y asegurándose de que las charolas estaban bien cerradas para evitar que sus gatos pusieran los bigotes dentro, salió nuevamente de su casa. Subió las escaleras pensando en qué diría, pero una vez que estuvo en el piso superior, miró el departamento que había estado solo por varios meses y que ahora tenía una luz encendida en la puerta. Se armó de valor y llamó apretando el timbre.

Pasaron algunos segundos que le parecían durar una eternidad y finalmente la puerta se abrió, Levi alzó una ceja confundido al toparse con Hanji parada frente a su entrada, esta se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.

— Lamento que mis gatos te hayan molestado y… Que se hayan comido tu cena — hizo una pequeña pausa y Levi esperó expectante — compré algo de comida china y es mucha… ¿quieres cenar algo conmigo? Así me sentiría un poco mejor por las molestias que mis gatos te ocasionaron.

No sabía ni siquiera lo que estaba esperando al invitar a su extraño vecino, pero él la evaluó en silencio y se frotó la nariz, pensativo — de acuerdo — aceptó él — será una forma de compensar las travesuras de tus gatos. Espera, iré por mis llaves.

Hanji esperó paciente mientras Levi tomaba las llaves que descansaban dentro de una bandeja a un lado de la entrada, salió y le dio una vuelta al cerrojo — Bien — le dijo a Hanji parándose frente a ella — te sigo.

Hanji deshizo el camino andado con dirección a las escaleras, Levi caminaba a un lado de ella y se sentía tensa al tenerlo tan cerca, de no haber sido por su descuido y sus gatos inquietos, habría tenido una cena tranquila y en solitario, como cada noche. Llegaron al piso inferior y Hanji guio a Levi hasta la entrada de su casa, una vez ahí, abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

El desorden lo golpeó en la cara, en todas partes había libros y revistas apilados al igual que suéteres y camisetas sobre los muebles; el piso estaba lleno de juguetes de peluche para los gatos y estos, descansaban irreverentemente sobre la mesa, a un lado de las charolas de la comida que evidentemente, habían tratado de abrir sin mucho éxito — disculpa el desorden — le dijo Hanji quitando una bufanda del respaldo de la silla — pero casi no estoy en casa y cuando regreso de trabajar, lo último que quiero es limpiar y ordenar este lugar… Además, Swaney y Bean se encargan de desordenarlo igual.

— No… hay problema — le contestó Levi saltando sobre las charolas para los gatos, jaló una silla para sentarse y las lámparas comenzaron a parpadear bajando la luz drásticamente hasta que la oscuridad fue total.

— Vaya, creo que tendremos que comer en el balcón — murmuró Hanji y sacando su teléfono del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, activo la lámpara y comenzó a hurgar entre unas repisas — al menos ahí llega la luz de las lámparas de la calle y, podremos alumbrarnos con algunas velas — tomó un candelabro que estaba detrás de una enciclopedia y jaló la caja de cerillas con las puntas de los dedos— podrías traer las charolas.

Levi la miró sin hacer ningún sonido y cuando ella hubo cruzado frente a él, siguió sus pasos con rumbo al balcón. Hanji abrió la puerta corrediza y la brisa de aire frío le aclaró la mente. Acomodó el candelabro encendiendo las velas y Levi dejó la comida sobre la mesa; los dos gatos salieron con ellos y maullaron al oler la comida aún caliente — Así que éste era tu plan.

Hanji detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Levi sin comprender — ¿De qué plan estás hablando?

— Me trajiste aquí para seducirme, hasta tenías las velas preparadas — Hanji lo miró sin comprender y luego soltó una risa sarcástica.

— Eso te encantaría ¿no es verdad? — Levi resopló divertido y jaló una silla para sentarse — es el primer día de mes y a Hannes siempre se le olvida pagar el recibo de luz del edificio, ya todos los vecinos estamos preparados con velas para pasar la noche a oscuras.

— ¿No han pensado en contratar a otro conserje? — Hanji rio negando con la cabeza mientras separaba los palillos de madera.

— Nunca, Hannes tiene muchos años trabajando en el edificio, es algo distraído y le gusta beber de más, pero no es malo y siempre nos ayuda incluso en problemas personales… Además, no tiene a dónde más ir, su esposa murió hace algunos años y se ha quedado solo, aquí no molesta a nadie — nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, pero de forma extraña, no era tan incómodo como había sido con anterioridad, uno de los gatos de Hanji se restregó en la pierna de Levi y de un saltó, se subió en el regazo de él haciéndose un ovillo tibio.

— ¡Lo siento! Nunca se comportan así, siempre son huraños con todo el mundo… Bean, bájate de ahí — ordenó Hanji y el gato la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras empezaba a ronronear.

— Déjalo, me calienta las piernas — bromeó Levi y le rasco la oreja al gato, Hanji lo miró fascinada con los labios entreabiertos.

— ¿Sabes? Jamás había visto que se comportaran así con alguien más, tú mismo viste cómo le lanzaron un zarpazo a Hannes. Los adopté hace dos años, en el albergue estaban a punto de sacrificarlos porque eran agresivos con las personas que trataban de tocarlos y contigo se comportan como si fueras su amigo.

— Después de colarse en mi departamento, ya me tienen confianza… ¿te has percatado de que ni siquiera nos hemos presentado correctamente?

— Es verdad — admitió Hanji, no deseaba confesar frente a él que ya sabía su nombre gracias a Hannes; carraspeó y le tendió la mano derecha por encima de la mesa — soy Hanji Zoe.

Levi miró la mano delgada que estaba estirada hacia él y la tomó en un apretón moderado — Levi Ackerman.

Hanji soltó la mano de Levi e hizo una mueca incómoda — lamento haberte dicho que eres un asesino de gatitos… sé que no es verdad, pero estaba tan preocupada por mis mascotas, que hablé sin pensar.

Levi negó con la cabeza masticando un pedazo de comida — no importa — la miró por un momento mientras la luz danzarina de las velas se reflejaba en su cabello castaño — te vi hoy en el puente — una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y miró a Levi con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza — es la primera vez que veo a un médico reaccionar así.

— Si me vas a decir que estuvo mal, ahórrate el regaño, que ese ya me lo dio mi jefe esta tarde.

— También escuché algo de eso… trabajo como guardia personal del hijo del Doctor Jaeger, estuve con ellos en el hospital y vi lo que sucedió.

Hanji agachó la cabeza sintiendo que sus ojos escocían al recordar el niño al que no pudo salvar y a la madre adolorida — no es el primer paciente que pierdo… siempre sucede en urgencias, pero es peor cuando es un niño, algo me cala cuando eso pasa y detesto dar la noticia a los padres… es cuando siento que pude haber hecho algo más por ese paciente.

Levi escuchó en silencio el desahogo de Hanji y asintió con pesar — mi madre murió hace seis meses — soltó él de golpe — los médicos nunca fueron amables como tú lo fuiste con esa mujer, siempre fueron fríos y… cuando ella murió, me lo dijeron como si estuviesen leyendo el encabezado del diario. Por eso me sorprendió cuando te vi llorando, nunca creí que un médico fuese capaz de sentir la pérdida de un paciente.

— Algunos somos más débiles que otros, se supone que no debería ser así.

— Te agradezco que seas así — Hanji sintió cómo su cara se calentaba por la vergüenza y esperaba que la oscuridad amortiguada por las velas, le ayudara a disimular el sonrojo.

"Y"

Un par de brazos fuertes lo acunaron, mientras los labios dominantes, reclamaban un beso urgente que lo dejaba sin aliento. La lengua se deslizó como serpiente dentro de su boca y se enlazó en una batalla dominante contra la suya; sus pensamientos estaban condensados en una cascada ardiente y mientras los labios de él abandonaban los suyos para ir a martirizar la piel de su cuello, aprovechó para acariciar la espalda musculosa que estaba perlada en sudor — ¡Levi! — gimió Eren cuando los dientes de Levi apresaron el lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¡Eren, ya levántate! — abrió los ojos sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de Mikasa al otro lado de la puerta; se sentó de golpe sobre la cama y miró desconcertado a su alrededor; estaba solo en su habitación y todo aquello había sido un sueño que extrañamente, resultaba sumamente vívido en todos los aspectos — tu mamá quitará el desayuno de la mesa en quince minutos.

— Bajo en un momento — anunció con voz pastosa y se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos, empujo las sábanas y descubrió una erección amenazante que marcaba un notorio bulto en el pantalón de su pijama — maldita sea — murmuró al sentir la humedad en la tela de su ropa interior.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó Mikasa al otro lado de la puerta.

— Nada, que enseguida bajo — Se apresuró a desnudarse y se metió a la regadera, quizás un baño con agua fría le lavara los pensamientos y deseos que comenzaban a crecer en su cabeza pero, aun así se sentía nervioso y a la vez expectante de ver a Levi ese día. El agua helada le arrancó la respiración cuando cayó de lleno sobre él, pero al menos lo distrajo de todo lo que le rondaba en la mente, producto del sueño que había tenido.

Tan rápido como se lo permitieron los músculos acalambrados, se aseó y se preparó para bajar al comedor familiar; su madre canturreaba una cancioncilla mientras le untaba mantequilla a su pan mientras su padre leía un artículo médico publicado en una de las tantas revistas médicas a las cuales estaba suscrito — buenos días — saludó al acercarse a la mesa y su madre le respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué planes tienen para ésta tarde después de la ceremonia de inauguración? — Eren jaló una silla y Mikasa regresó de la cocina llevando un vaso de leche con chocolate, ocupó el lugar al lado de él y estuvo atenta a su respuesta.

— Creo que regresaremos a casa, no hemos planeado nada.

— Bien, si planeas salir, tienes que avisarle a Levi par que te acompañe — Eren tragó saliva al escuchar la orden de su padre y asintió tratando de mostrarse neutral.

— ¿Es necesario? — no estaba seguro de que sus palabras hubiesen sonado lo bastante convincentes, pero al menos así no haría notar que estaba menos reacio a la compañía de Levi.

— Totalmente — Grisha cerró la revista y se levantó de la mesa — me tengo que ir a verificar los detalles para la ceremonia, Eren, Mikasa, los espero allá en un par de horas… Nos vemos amor — dando por sentado sus órdenes, se agachó para plantar un rápido beso en los labios de su esposa, se puso la revista bajo el brazo y salió del comedor con rumbo a la cochera.

— Bien, yo me iré a arreglar, terminen su desayuno y vayan directo al hospital, Mikasa, encárgate por favor de que le llame a Levi y avísele dónde estarán.

— Yo me encargo — confirmó Mikasa y Carla salió del comedor dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. Eren le dio un mordisco a una tira de tocino frito y sintió la mirada acusadora de Mikasa encima de él — ni creas que te vas a escapar, Levi estará contigo todo el día.

— Tu primo es raro, esa mirada helada que tiene, supongo que no tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres — Mikasa alzó los hombros y cortó un pedazo de huevo.

— No lo sé, hace tiempo que no tiene novia.

— ¿En verdad? — Eren calculó el terreno por donde pisaba aparentando no estar muy interesado.

— Vivió con una chica… Petra, sí ese era su nombre; en fin, vivieron juntos algunos meses y al final se dejaron, tiene más de dos años de eso y no ha vuelto a tener novia, nuestro tío Kenny lo fastidia todo el tiempo diciendo que es gay.

— Quizás sí lo sea.

— Quién sabe, tú mismo has visto lo reservado que es, muchas veces es necesario sacarle las palabras con tirabuzón — Mikasa se levantó de la mesa y recogió su plato para llevarlo a la cocina — levanta la mesa cuando termines, nos vamos en una hora.

"Y"

Levi dejó su celular en la mesa del comedor, Mikasa le había llamado algunos segundos antes para informarle en dónde estarían ese día y ahora se estaba preparando para salir. Estuvo tentado a tomarlo nuevamente, la noche anterior él y Hanji habían intercambiado números y le picaba la tentación de enviarle un mensaje para saludarla, pero conteniéndose, se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de lavar los trastos que había usado en el desayuno.

Se levantó más temprano de lo que hubiera querido, la noche anterior después de cenar con Hanji, se quedó con ella charlando un rato mientras bebían café en la terraza mientras los gatos les hacían compañía y volvió a su departamento con una extraña sensación de tranquilidad; quizás el comenzar a socializar con los vecinos no era tan mala idea después de todo.

El refractario que había preparado con lasagna estaba listo para entrar al horno, pero lo haría hasta que regresara en la noche, así que lo cubrió con un plástico y lo metió al refrigerador; dio por terminadas sus labores en la cocina y se fue al recibidor para descolgar su saco, metió el celular en la bolsa interna y salió del departamento. Miró la puerta del elevador y estuvo a punto de apretar el botón, pero un impulso mayor lo hizo buscar el camino hacia las escaleras y bajar al piso inferior.

Se asomó por la esquina al llegar al piso de Hanji y miró directamente a su departamento y ahí, agachado sobre la perilla de la puerta, estaba un hombre que la pulsaba para ver si estaba cerrada. Levi se acercó a grandes zancadas y tomándolo por los hombros, lo arrojó contra el muro — ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! — el hombre dejó caer un ramo de flores que llevaba en las manos y se quejó cuando su cuerpo golpeó contra la pared fría.

— Vine a ver a Hanji — chilló él y Levi lo tomó por la pechera de la sudadera.

— ¿Y por qué vienes como si fueras un vulgar ladrón? — la voz calmada de Levi, en combinación con sus ojos inexpresivos y la fuerza de su agarre, le dieron pánico al muchacho y comenzó a tartamudear — ¡Habla bien! — le gritó Levi sacudiéndolo.

— Somos compañeros del hospital… Soy su residente Morblit — Levi lo evaluó por un momento y finalmente lo soltó.

— ¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí? Si estabas tratando de abrir la puerta de Haji quiere decir que no sabe que estás aquí — Morblit tragó ruidosamente y miró el puño de Levi cerrarse amenazadoramente.

— Quería darle una sorpresa, para que se sintiera mejor por el incidente de ayer en el hospital, el conserje me dejó entrar — Levi apretó los labios y tomó a Morblit por el brazo.

— Escúchame bien, ella no necesita que la consueles y vas a hacer esto: Te vas a largar de aquí y no vas a volver; si mencionas una sola palabra sobre nuestro encuentro, te juro que iré al hospital y yo mismo me encargaré de meterte en un frasco con formol ¿entendiste? — Morblit miró con terror a Levi y asintió — ¡Te pregunté si entendiste!

— ¡Entendí todo! — Levi sintió cómo el hombre temblaba y lo soltó.

— Lárgate de aquí y si te vuelvo a ver en el edificio, te arrojaré por la ventana — Morblit dio un paso hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Levi, dio la media vuelta y corrió escaleras abajo presa del pánico. Levi se arregló el saco y al ver hacia el piso, encontró un ramo de orquídeas, se agachó para levantarlo y vio una tarjeta entre las flores, la tomó y se la metió en la bolsa del pantalón; tendría algunos asuntos qué arreglar con el conserje y sería mejor hacerlo lo antes posible.

Dio un paso para retirarse del lugar, cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió y se topó con Hanji que venía cargando bolsas con las compras de la semana, se detuvo en seco al ver a Levi, pero sonriéndole, se animó a acercarse — ¡Qué sorpresa! — le dijo acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz — ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja, no esperaba tener que improvisar una respuesta en ese momento, Hanji clavó sus ojos en el ramo de flores y su cara se iluminó radiante — ¡¿Cómo supiste que esas son mis flores favoritas?!

— ¿Eh? — eso era algo que nunca se hubiese esperado y sin saber qué más hacer, le tendió el ramo a Hanji — creo que fue intuición — mintió él y Hanji lo aceptó con manos temblorosas — espero que te sientas un poco mejor con respecto al día de ayer.

— Ahora me siento mucho mejor — le contestó ella olisqueando las flores — ¿Quieres pasar a desayunar? Puedo preparar algo mientras platicas con Swaney y Bean.

Levi negó con la cabeza — no puedo, tengo trabajo, debo ir al laboratorio de investigación, habrá una ceremonia de inauguración de un ala nueva y debo estar con el hijo de Doctor Grisha.

— ¡Ah es verdad! — la voz de Hanji tenía un ligero timbre de decepción y Levi notó el rubor en su cuello.

— Te mando un mensaje más tarde, debo irme — Se despidió Levi y Hanji lo miró dirigirse al elevador, éste abrió las puertas y Levi se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de entrar al cubículo.

"Y"

— ¡Hey chiquitín! — escuchó la voz fastidiosa del conserje cuando salió el elevador en la planta baja — ¿Por qué el pobre de Moblit salió corriendo como si hubiese visto a un fantasma?

Levi detuvo sus pasos y miró molesto a Hannes — porque le dije que si se volvía a aparecer aquí, lo metería en un frasco de formol… Y haré lo mismo contigo si lo vuelves a dejar entrar.

— Vamos, no seas tan duro, me ofreció algo que no pude rechazar: Dinero… está en verdad interesado en Hanji y quería sorprenderla con el ramo de flores… y por cierto ¿dónde están?

— La tiene Hanji, pero no sabe nada de Morblit, así que si mencionas una palabra de que ese chico vino, te voy a meter por el cogote la botella de ron que escondes debajo de la mesa ¿Entendido?

Hannes rio divertido rascándose la cabeza — creo que tienes que suavizar tu carácter si quieres que Hanji se fije en ti.

Levi resopló molesto y tratando de ignorar las palabras del conserje, salió por la puerta de cristal con rumbo a su trabajo.

"Y"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Eren cuando al abrir la puerta, se topó de frente con Levi que ya los esperaba; lucía su mismo semblante serio de siempre y los ojos helados lo martirizaban de una forma que no había sentido antes — Buenos días Levi — lo saludó Mikasa y siguió su camino hacia la camioneta donde el chofer aguardaba a que subieran.

— La ceremonia durará una hora aproximadamente, más el tiempo del brindis y la comida, espero que estés menos reacio a que esté contigo todo el tiempo.

No entendía por qué le daba cierto placer que Levi le hablara, pero Eren asintió de lado con la cabeza — creo que no me queda más remedio — le contestó a Levi y se aproximó hasta el vehículo, Levi esperó a que subiera junto con Mikasa al asiento trasero y él se acomodó junto al chofer en el frente.

— Vaya, parece que ya aceptas las cosas con más estoicismo, espero que sigas así — le soltó Mikasa cuando el vehículo comenzó su marcha; Eren se removió incómodo en su asiento y suspiró aburrido.

— Supongo que ya no me queda más remedio — rezongó Eren y notó los ojos de Levi que lo miraban sobre el hombro; Eren trató de disimular el sonrojo y, tomando su celular, comenzó a navegar por internet con inocencia fingida; de vez en cuando alzaba los ojos y veía rápidamente a Levi que tenía la vista clavada en el frente mientras sus dedos tamborileaban contra la puerta de la camioneta.

Eren miró disimuladamente a Levi una vez más y esta vez él fue quien estaba ocupado con su celular, era la primera vez que lo veía concentrado en algo que no fuera su trabajo y le picó la curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo; pretendió acomodarse el saco de piel y estirando el cuello, alcanzó a ver que los dedos de Levi se movían rápidamente sobre un teclado, le estaba escribiendo un mensaje a alguien y al enviarlo, una extraña mueca se formó en los labios de Levi y Eren comprendió que se trataba de una sonrisa velada.

Tragó saliva sintiendo una pequeña mordida de celos; no se imaginaba que Levi pudiese emocionarse al escribir un mensaje a alguna persona, pero ahí estaba y él ni siquiera sabía quién era esa persona que era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa a su guardaespaldas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó Mikasa al notar la tensión en su cuello.

— Nada, me mordí la lengua — mintió Eren y el sonido de un mensaje entrante le apuñaló un poco más hondo; Levi tomó su teléfono nuevamente y después de leer el mensaje que había recibido, se apresuró a contestarlo dejando a Eren aún más confundido.


	5. Visita no deseada

Capítulo 5

Visita no deseada

"Y"

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó Mikasa al notar la tensión en su cuello.

— Nada, me mordí la lengua — mintió Eren y el sonido de un mensaje entrante le apuñaló un poco más hondo; Levi tomó su teléfono nuevamente y después de leer el mensaje que había recibido, se apresuró a contestarlo dejando a Eren aún más confundido.

"Y"

No le quedaba muy en claro el porqué del cambio repentino en el temperamento de Eren, pero por alguna razón que aún desconocía, parecía menos reacio a aceptar que ahora tenía un guardia que sería como su sombra. La camioneta comenzó su marcha y Levi giró ligeramente para ver a su cliente sobre el hombro; le parecía que por alguna extraña razón, el muchacho se notaba nervioso.

Ese era un aspecto de su trabajo que no le correspondía averiguar, lo que menos le interesaba era conocer los sentimientos de aquel muchacho, su único objetivo era evitar que lo hicieran papilla y con eso bastaba. Se distrajo un momento mirando hacia el frente mientras tamborileaba un ritmo repetitivo con las puntas de los dedos contra la portezuela del vehículo y de pronto, recordó que le había prometido a Hanji que le enviaría un mensaje. Tomo su teléfono y rápidamente le escribió un saludo avisándole que ya se encontraba en el trabajo y al enviarlo, no pudo evitar el sonreír al recordar su cara cuando vio el ramo de flores.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y llegó en menos de un minuto acompañada por una fotografía que Hanji había tomado de los dos la noche anterior, Levi tenía a los dos gatos de Hanji encima de él y ella sonreía al lado suyo mientras tomaba la foto. No le había molestado que ella tomara ese momento, aunque consideraba que, si hubiese sido otra persona la que hizo eso, estaría bastante enfurecido..

—El tío Kenny me llamó anoche — soltó Mikasa y Levi la miró de reojo.

— ¿Qué quiere ese demente?

— Dijo que planea visitarnos, pero no dijo cuándo, así que ya estamos advertidos — Levi frunció loas labios y negó con la cabeza; no le emocionaba la idea de tener a su inoportuno tío rondando como una avispa enfurecida.

— ¿Se supone que debo emocionarme? — Mikasa alzó los hombros y miró por la ventanilla.

— ¿Quién es Kenny? — preguntó Eren en un susurro y Mikasa lo miró de reojo.

— Es nuestro tío, hermano de la madre de Levi — Eren se sintió picado por la curiosidad por ir conociendo las raíces de Levi y los miembros de su familia, pero éste, parecía que no había escuchado el comentario de Mikasa y si lo había hecho, no le tomó importancia ya que no reaccionó más que para ver su celular y volver a contestar el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

"Y"

Cuando escuchó el mensaje entrante que había llegado a su teléfono, por un momento pensó que quizás se tratara de algún compañero del hospital o incluso Moblit, con alguna duda con respecto a los diagnósticos de los pacientes; pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio el remitente.

Levi le estaba avisando que ya estaba en el trabajo escoltando al hijo del Doctor Grisha y decidió contestarle inmediatamente y mandarle la foto de él con sus gatos y, aunque le costara un poco admitirlo, el encontrarlo con un ramo de flores a su puerta provocó que su corazón diera un salto emocionado. Hacía tiempo que no se ilusionaba por algo así, pero ese día la vida se veía menos gris. Hanji le había hecho un espacio al florero con el ramo de orquídeas y ahora lo tenía frente a ella mientras leía, aunque se dio cuenta de que sus ojos tenían que repasar varias veces el mismo párrafo porque ni siquiera era capaz de prestar atención a lo que estaba escrito.

Saltó sobre su teléfono cuando la respuesta llegó y lo leyó con alegría, Levi daba una pequeña queja de Eren y de su carácter infantil y lamentó que su trabajo fuera tan difícil, como el suyo.

Pocas veces había visto al Doctor Grisha y ni siquiera conocía a Eren, era sabido por todo el hospital que era hijo de su segundo matrimonio, pero el Doctor siempre estaba en el centro de investigación y pocas veces pasaba a los pisos a verificar el lugar, eso se lo dejaba a otros médicos relegando responsabilidades. Le deseó suerte a Levi y él le contestó con una promesa de verla más tarde cuando volviera de trabajar.

Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza y uno de sus gatos saltó a su regazo, ella le hizo mimos detrás de la oreja y decidió salir a comprar un café frío; al menos con eso, no estaría a la expectativa de recibir otro mensaje de Levi. Dejó al gato sobre el sillón y tomando su chamarra, salió del departamento.

Llegó a la planta baja y escuchó una carcajada estruendosa. En el recibidor estaba Hannes bromeando con otro hombre desconocido; Hanji decidió continuar su camino sin interrumpirlos y salió del edificio donde el aire de otoño le saludó enfriándole las mejillas.

"Y"

El listón cayó cuando Grisha y otros socios mayoritarios lo cortaron dando por inaugurada la nueva ala de investigación genómica; Levi contuvo magistralmente un bostezo de aburrimiento mientras los invitados aplaudían sonrientes; frente suyo estaba Eren que de vez en cuando intercambiaba algún cuchicheo con Mikasa o que miraba rápidamente sobre su hombro para comprobar que Levi seguía ahí.

Grisha hizo una señal con la mano y los meseros entraron a la sala llevando charolas con las bebidas para el brindis; cuando le ofrecieron la bebida a Levi la rechazó con la mano mientras los demás seguían con el mismo cotilleo. Se cruzó de brazos mientras las copas chocaban con un tintineo alegre. Eren dio la media vuelta y se acercó a Levi — ¿no vas a beber una copa? — le preguntó ofreciéndole una de las dos bebidas que llevaba en la mano.

— No bebo en horas de trabajo — le contestó Levi con tono serio, Mikasa se mordió el labio y tomó la copa que Eren le había ofrecido a Levi.

— Ya te dije que es muy profesional — lo regañó Mikasa y dejó la copa en la charola que llevaba un mesero, le extrañaba que Eren se mostrara nervioso cuando estaba cerca de Levi y eso comenzaba a incomodarla.

"Y"

Hanji le dio un sorbo a su café mientras pasaba la página de una revista que acababa de comprar, se había sentado junto a la ventana dentro de la cafetería para tener una mejor luz y de vez en cuando aprovechaba para mirar a la calle donde la gente iba y venía en su trajín diario. Clavó los ojos en una receta con pescado y la leyó pensando sin querer, en que quizás a Levi le gustaría — me estoy volviendo loca — murmuró sonriendo y continuó con su lectura.

Se distrajo contemplando el cielo a través del vidrio del ventanal y los rayos del sol se colaban entre las nubes dándole un agradable ambiente al otoño, pocas veces se veían esos días en los que el sol calentaba el ambiente a pesar de que la brisa fría soplaba de repente; sonrió para sí misma y volvió a beber de su vaso con café.

— Hanji — escuchó una voz conocida y alzó los ojos para ver de dónde provenía; Moblit estaba parado frente a su mesa y se le notaba algo pálido.

— Vaya, no esperaba verte hoy por aquí ¿fuiste al hospital? — Moblit negó con la cabeza y titubeó un momento indeciso sobre sentarse con Hanji o no a pesar de que ella no lo había invitado a hacerlo — ¿estás bien?

— Sí, creo que ya estoy mejor — le contestó después de tragar saliva y armándose de valor, jaló una silla para sentarse con ella.

— Te ves algo enfermo — Moblit no se había decidido sobre comentarle a Hanji acerca del encuentro que tuvo esa mañana con su vecino, la amenaza de Levi había sido muy clara y no dudaba que la cumpliera en algún momento.

— No, estoy bien, creo que caminé muy rápido — le mintió él y entrelazó los dedos apretándolos nervioso — pensaba ir a visitarte hoy, para ver cómo seguías por el incidente de ayer en el hospital.

— Me siento mejor ¿sabes? Mi vecino me sorprendió con un ramo de orquídeas, no sé cómo supo que eran mis favoritas, pero ahí estaba en la mañana frente a mi puerta — Moblit frunció el ceño molesto al saber que ese demente se había lucido con el regalo que él había conseguido para Hanji; estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, cuando el teléfono de ella anunció que tenía un nuevo mensaje — ¡Mira, es él!

El silencio incómodo se posesionó de Moblit y observó cómo Hanji contestaba apresurada el mensaje; había una expresión en su rostro que no había visto antes y se sintió desolado — por cierto, tengo en casa la investigación sobre fármacos que me habías pedido, podemos ir por ella y así tendrás tiempo para leerla.

— No creo que sea buena idea — balbuceó él, pero Hanji ni siquiera le puso atención, continuaba ensimismada contestando a los mensajes de su psicópata vecino; una vez que dio por terminada su labor, se levantó echando mano al vaso de café y dio un paso hacia la salida.

— Vamos, si no te lo doy ahora, para el lunes lo habré vuelto a olvidar — sin más remedio, se levantó para seguir a Hanji de vuelta al edificio de departamentos.

"Y"

— Ya estás libre Eren, por fin te portaste como debe ser — anunció Grisha, había llevado a los muchachos a su oficina después de la comida y, Levi esperaba paciente recargado contra una pared de la habitación — si tienen algo más planeado para hoy, pueden irse, pero Levi va contigo.

— No tenemos ningún plan para hoy — se apresuró a decir Mikasa — creo que podríamos volver y Levi quedaría libre ésta tarde.

Eren la miró extrañado, pero no se atrevió a contradecirla, aunque le llamaba la atención el ir a tomar una cerveza en algún lugar cercano y jalar a Levi con él — bien, entonces regresen a casa, Levi, gracias por tus servicios de hoy, más tarde te comunicaremos las actividades de mañana.

— Los escoltaré hasta su casa — contestó Levi mientras que por dentro, se sentía agradecido de librarse temprano de sus obligaciones

"Y"

— Gracias por traer a mis muchachos Levi — le agradeció Carla cuando Eren y Mikasa bajaron de la camioneta, Levi estaba parado junto a la portezuela esperando a que descendieran y cuando lo hizo, se acercó a la casa.

— Solamente cumplo con mi trabajo — le contestó él — como Eren no tiene planes para salir esta tarde, es hora de que me vaya a mi casa.

— Espera Levi — le pidió Mikasa — tengo un suéter tuyo, el tío Kenny me lo prestó cuando estuve en el funeral de tu mamá y no llevé algo con qué cubrirme — Levi detuvo su camino y vio cómo Mikasa entró rápidamente a buscar el suéter olvidado.

— Pasen chicos, no me gusta que se queden esperando afuera — Pidió Carla cruzando el umbral, a Levi no le quedó más remedio que seguir a Eren y entró a la casa que ya tenía la calefacción encendida a pesar de que aún no bajaba tanto la temperatura — les serviré un poco de jugo, vamos a la cocina.

Eren siguió a su madre a través de un pasillo con paredes altas y Levi caminó dos pasos detrás de él; el diseño moderno de la casa lo hacía sentirse en una sala estéril de algún hospital, dieron la vuelta en una esquina y llegando a la cocina, Carla se adelantó hasta el refrigerador para sacar una botella de jugo y después de servir dos vasos que dejó en la encimera, se sentó en un banco alto para ojear un catálogo — supongo que ahora sí podrás beber algo — Eren le ofreció un vaso a Levi y éste no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Le dio un trago a la bebida y mientras esperaba a que Mikasa volviera, caminó un poco alrededor de la mesa del comedor, se distrajo viendo las fotografías que colgaban de un muro y sin querer, pateó una silla cuando estaba a punto de llevarse el vaso a los labios; el jugo salpicó sobre su ropa y maldijo en silencio — espera, te daré una servilleta — se apresuró Eren, pero Levi le hizo una seña con la mano.

— No hace falta — lo detuvo Levi y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón; Eren notó que algo había caído en el suelo alfombrado y acercándose lentamente, le dio un pequeño puntapié para esconderlo debajo de la mesa mientras Levi se limpiaba la pechera de la camisa.

— Lo lamento Levi, espero que salga la mancha — se disculpó Carla desde el otro extremo de la habitación y Levi negó con la cabeza.

— Fue mi culpa, le pondré algo de bicarbonato para desmancharlo —Mikasa entró al comedor llevando sobre sus manos un suéter doblado y se lo ofreció a Levi.

— Lo lavé, pero no sé si te agrade cómo lo hice, eres demasiado quisquilloso — Levi tomó el suéter y se lo guardó debajo del brazo, ya tendría tiempo de inspeccionarlo en casa.

— Gracias por el jugo — se despidió de Carla y sin detenerse a hablar con Eren, salió de la casa.

— Levi necesita conseguir novia pronto — Canturreó Carla — es tan frío — Eren se agachó rápidamente mientras su madre y Mikasa hablaban distraídas y tomó lo que Levi había tirado por accidente en el piso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Mikasa y Eren se echó al bolsillo del pantalón eso que tenía en la mano.

— Nada, quiero cambiarme de ropa — se excusó y salió veloz con rumbo a su recámara. Mikasa no se atrevió a decir más nada, pero sabía que le ocultaba algo.

Eren se apresuró a regresar a su recámara antes de que Mikasa lo detuviera, subió los escalones de dos en dos y cuando estuvo dentro, echó cerrojo a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie lo interrumpiera en ese momento. Con manos temblorosas sacó su trofeo y miró el celular de Levi que accidentalmente, había tirado sobre la alfombra del comedor. Lo activó y contuvo un grito triunfal cuando descubrió que no tenía bloqueo; entró al servicio de mensajes y finalmente pudo descubrir qué persona era la que le había escrito esa mañana y para confirmar sus sospechas, efectivamente se trataba de una mujer. La foto de los dos juntos con los gatos no le hizo sentirse mejor y recorrió todo el historial de mensajería mientras sus ojos hambrientos devoraban las palabras escritas. La familiaridad de las palabras le daban pie a que tenían cierto tipo de confianza entre ellos, al punto de que había una pequeña queja sobre el comportamiento infantil de Eren al escapar de su vigilancia la tarde anterior.

Descubrió que era su vecina en el edificio y al ser así, la convivencia entre ellos se facilitaba y eso no le agradaba ni un poco; se dirigió hasta su cama y se dejó caer de espaldas con los brazos en cruz pensando en qué podía hacer al respecto.

"Y"

— Llegaste temprano chiquitín — el saludo de Hannes casi lo hace perder el quicio, pero controlándose, suspiró y lo miró de reojo — me he pasado una tarde excelente con tu tío.

Levi detuvo su camino en seco y abriendo los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, se acercó hasta Hannes — ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¡Pero si aquí está mi sobrino consentido! — la voz irritante de Kenny le causó un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la nuca hasta el nacimiento de las caderas; Kenny hizo su aparición triunfal llevando una botella de ron en la mano y con la otra libre, le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda a Hannes — hemos estado aquí toda la tarde contando chistes de periquitos ¿no es verdad Hannes?

— ¡Claro! Dime chiquitín ¿Sabes qué le dijo un perico a una monja en un bar?

— ¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí? — farfulló Levi sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su tío y Hannes negó con la cabeza.

— No, no fue eso lo que le dijo…

— ¡Vamos Levi! No seas aguafiestas — Kenny interrumpió a Hannes que planeaba continuar con los chistes; Levi apretó los labios y deseo dar la vuelta para salir huyendo de ahí. Kenny dejó la botella de ron sobre la mesa de la recepción y, rodeándola, se acercó a Levi; de un jalón lo atrajo hasta sí y lo atrapó en un abrazo apretado que Levi no correspondió, mantuvo los brazos tensos a los lados de su cuerpo y se retorció para soltarse — ¿Qué no te da gusto ver a tu tío? Seremos compañeros de departamento porque, pienso quedarme contigo por algunos días.

— Basta — le dijo Levi soltándose, se arregló el saco y negó con la cabeza — tú no te vas a quedar conmigo, eres absolutamente insufrible.

— Pues qué lástima, porque ya subí mis cosas a tu departamento, por cierto, creo que tienes algún trastorno obseso compulsivo, ese orden y limpieza no son normales.

— Pedazo de alcohólico ¿dejaste que este loco subiera sus cosas a mi casa? ¿Cómo diablos supiste que no es un asesino desquiciado? —Hannes se alzó de hombros cuando Levi le apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo.

— Me enseñó su permiso de conducir enmicado, con eso me basta, además, tienen el mismo apellido.

— No lo puedo creer — Levi se pasó una mano sobre el rostro, como si con eso, sus pies se anclaran a la realidad; Kenny le puso el brazo encima de los hombros y le dio una palmadita en el pecho.

— Nos la vamos a pasar bien, será como fin de semana de padre e hijo — Levi miró de reojo a su tío y éste le sonrió con cinismo — vamos arriba y platicaremos con más calma.

— ¡Ah por cierto chiquitín! — lo llamó Hannes, Kenny aprovechó la distracción y acercándose lentamente a la mesa, escondió la botella de ron debajo de su chamarra — Moblit regresó con Hanji hace como dos horas, han estado en el departamento de ella desde entonces, te sugiero que pongas más atención o te la van a ganar — algo dentro de Levi se encendió sin poder controlarlo, era la primera vez que notaba esa sensación extraña formándose en la boca de su estómago y que subía hasta su pecho, pero el solo imaginar que ese mequetrefe había vuelto a pesar de sus advertencias, lo hacía querer subir hasta el departamento de Hanji y arrojarlo por la ventana para que sus huesos dieran de lleno contra el concreto de la calle.

— Vaya, vaya, tienes que platicarme todo de esa tal Hanji — Kenny le puso una mano en la espalda a Levi apurándolo a acercarse al elevador — ¡Buenas noches Hannes!, Fue una delicia — Se despidió Kenny asomando la cabeza en la esquina antes de desaparecer en el pasillo, Hannes sonrió y a tientas, buscó la botella de ron que tenía a un lado, pero ésta había desaparecido.

"Y"

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? — Siseó Levi entre dientes cuando la puerta del elevador se cerró.

— ¿Sabes? Necesitas una figura paterna y creo que debería de ser yo.

— ¿Te preocupas porque tenga una figura paterna ahora? Soy un hombre adulto y no te necesito aquí, no pudiste ni cuidar a mamá y ahora me sales con que serás mi guía, por favor, no te puedes cuidar ni a ti mismo —Levi presionó el botón del elevador y este comenzó con su marcha ascendente.

— Lo de Kuchel fue diferente, ella quería que tú estuvieras a su lado, a mí me echó de la casa dos veces.

— Y merecido te lo tenías, nada más le causabas problemas — Levi alzó los ojos cuando el elevador se detuvo en el noveno piso, tragó saliva y esperó a que la puerta se abriera y muy en sus adentros, pidió que la persona que había llamado al elevador, no fuera Hanji, lo que menos deseaba era que se topara con su indiscreto tío en ese momento; pero las plegarias no fueron escuchadas, al abrirse la puerta se topó con Hanji que le sonrió abiertamente al verlo.

— ¡Levi! Llegaste antes de lo que esperaba — entró a la cabina con ellos y Moblit la siguió, cuando Levi clavó los ojos en él, el chico palideció y desvió la mirada a un rincón del elevador — él es mi residente Moblit, está haciendo sus prácticas en el hospital, lo voy a acompañar a la salida, pero supongo que el elevador va primero a tu piso — se apresuró a explicar cuando notó la mirada gélida de Levi sobre el muchacho.

Levi estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando Kenny puso una mano sobre su hombro y de un jalón, lo echó hacia atrás — ¡Así que tú eres la famosa Hanji! Mi sobrino me ha hablado tanto de ti — Hanji miró sorprendida al hombre y más aún cuando tomó su mano entre las suyas y la sacudió efusivamente — estás algo delgada, pero tienes buenas caderas, podrás parir a mis sobrinos-nietos.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! — Hanji buscó a Levi con la mirada y éste tenía el rostro escondido bajo su mano izquierda, las orejas enrojecidas daban señal de su vergüenza y resopló entre sus dedos — Levi ¿Qué sucede?

— Este es mi tío Kenny, que evidentemente no sabe cuándo cerrar la bocota — Levi miró a Hanji ofreciéndole disculpas. Moblit dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Kenny lo miró retadoramente. El elevador se detuvo en el piso de Levi y éste se apresuró a empujar a su tío para salir, pero éste oprimió el botón de parada y atascó el elevador que mantenía la puerta abierta — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Solamente quiero pasar un minuto más conociendo a esta encantadora señorita… Hacen una pareja de película ¿No lo crees muchacho?

Moblit tragó saliva cuando Kenny se dirigió a él y juntando todo el valor del que fue capaz, carraspeó y se volvió hacia Hanji — Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a cen…

— ¿Quieres cenar lasagna y ensalada conmigo? — Levi cortó de tajo las palabras de Moblit y éste se quedó con la boca abierta — tengo una charola lista para entrar al horno y es mucha ¿Te veo en una hora en mi departamento?

No sabía qué clase de impulso lo había obligado a actuar de esa manera, pero las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensar; aunque el efecto que tuvieron en Hanji le encantó ya que sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

— ¡Claro! — le contestó ella mientras una sonrisa le surcaba la cara — Iré a dejarle la cena a mis gatos y subiré contigo.

— No pongas esa expresión, muchacho — Soltó Kenny de forma socarrona — aquí gana el que actúa más rápido… Ven, dame un abrazo como amigos — Moblit se congeló cuando Kenny lo jaló para abrazarlo, no sabía cómo debía actuar y finalmente lo soltó acomodándole la sudadera que estaba abierta — nunca está de más ser el paño de lágrimas.

— Bien, te veo más tarde — Levi empujó a su tío fuera el elevador para evitar que siguiera hablando de más; Hanji le dedicó una breve despedida con la mano y activando el elevador otra vez, cerró la puerta para descender a la planta baja — ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? Eres la persona más indiscreta de este mundo.

— Por favor Levi, tú y yo somos los dos únicos hombres Ackerman que quedan y Mikasa, aunque lo parezca a veces, no es un muchacho; tengo que asegurarme de que tengas hijos para que nuestro apellido no se pierda — Levi contuvo una maldición cuando Kenny sacó una cartera que tenía escondida debajo de su manga.

— Dime que no le robaste la cartera a Moblit — Kenny hurgó en el interior de la billetera, sacó algunos billetes y se los guardó en el bolsillo.

— No me dicen "dedos de seda Ackerman" solamente por ser bueno con las damas… Anda, deja de ser tan remilgoso y vayamos a tu casa, tengo que intoxicar tu baño — y sin darle tiempo para responder, Kenny se encaminó hasta el departamento de Levi mientras éste, rumiaba su coraje en silencio.


	6. Cena para tres

Capítulo 6

Cena para tres.

"Y"

Eren se escurrió en silencio cuando escuchó que Mikasa cerró la puerta de su habitación; esperó un par de minutos y cuando oyó el agua de la regadera corriendo, aprovechó para salir a hurtadillas y bajar las escaleras con el mayor silencio posible. Pasó frente al salón donde su madre estaba ensimismada en su álbum de recortes y yendo casi de puntillas, salió de la casa para dirigirse al garaje donde el chofer, limpiaba la camioneta familiar.

— Toma, necesito que me lleves a esta dirección — le tendió un papel al hombre y éste lo miro extrañado.

— Joven Jaeger, usted no puede salir sin su guardaespaldas, son órdenes de su padre — eren apretó los labios y se acercó peligrosamente al conductor.

— Me vas a llevar a este lugar o ya no tendrás trabajo para mañana, tú decides — el chofer evaluó la situación por un momento y finalmente, le abrió la puerta de la camioneta a Eren dejándolo subir; leyó la dirección que estaba escrita en el papel y tomando su lugar en el vehículo, arrancó en medio de la noche.

"Y"

— Y bien ¿Qué me tienes que decir de tu amiga Hanji? — Kenny cruzó una pierna sobre la otra cuando se hubo sentado en una de las sillas del comedor; Levi frunció el ceño y metió la charola con la comida al horno.

— Nada que te importe — Cerró la portezuela del horno y miró enfadado a Kenny — ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

— ¿Acaso mi presencia te molesta? — le preguntó Kenny con dolor fingido — no quieres estar cerca de tu pobre y anciano tío.

— No me vengas con tus chantajes, te conozco de sobra y eso no resulta conmigo… Me iré a dar un baño y ojalá que cuando salga, ya no estés aquí.

— Eso es muy poco probable — Kenny se levantó para hurgar dentro de la alacena de Levi y sacó un vaso donde echó un buen chorro de ron, lo remató con un par de hielos y abrió la ventana donde respiró el aire frío de la noche mientras le daba un trago a su bebida. Se quedó contemplando en silencio las luces de la ciudad, cuando dos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Dejó el vaso sobre la repisa y abrió la puerta donde se encontró con un muchacho que lo miró extrañado — ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó Kenny cuando el chico se dedicó a mirarlo sin decirle nada.

— Estoy buscando a Levi — le dijo finalmente aclarándose la garganta — es mi guardaespaldas, soy el hijo del Doctor Grisha Jaeger — Kenny se rascó la nariz y por un momento, Eren reconoció ese gesto en Levi, a veces lo hacía cuando pensaba en algo.

— No está — le dijo el hombre tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero Eren puso un pie a través del marco evitando la huida de Kenny.

— Necesito hablar con él, es importante.

— Entonces llámalo por teléfono, si es tu guardaespaldas, no debes salir sin él.

—Justamente de eso quiero hablar con él, tengo su teléfono conmigo.

— ¿Ah sí? — preguntó Kenny mirando a Eren con gesto acusador y éste abrió la boca para discutir con él pero, las palabras se le enredaron en la lengua cuando vio a Levi que apareció llevando una toalla enredada en las caderas y con otra se frotaba el cabello húmedo, la toalla le tapaba la cara y Eren contempló los músculos endurecidos que brillaban bajo las luces artificiales

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Levi a la distancia y Kenny miró a Eren que tenía los ojos clavados en el cuerpo semidesnudo de su sobrino, se había enrojecido y mantenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

— Un pobre muchacho que se equivocó de piso — Kenny tomó a Eren desprevenido y de un empujón lo echó fuera del departamento saliendo con él — escucha bien muchacho, no me gusta cómo miras a Levi, pero debes saber algo: A él le gustan las vaginas y eso es algo que tú no tienes; eso se lo puede dar su amiguita Hanji, o al menos eso creo, porque no es muy femenina que digamos, pero tú no tienes nada qué ofrecerle, así que sigue tu camino de arcoíris y déjalo en paz.

Eren sintió cómo un hueco nervioso se abría en su estómago — Dame su teléfono — exigió Kenny estirando la mano, Eren lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

— Se lo daré yo mismo mañana — Eren dio un paso para alejarse de Kenny mientras ponía una mano protectoramente en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta; Kenny gimió con dolor y se dejó caer sobre él.

Eren detuvo la caída de Kenny y éste resopló con dificultad — Mi pobre corazón, está tan débil por la edad — se quejó apoyándose en Eren y éste, al tratar de ayudarlo a que se irguiera, no notó la mano que entró en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

— Llamaré a Levi — se apresuró Eren pero Kenny lo detuvo.

— No es necesario, ya estoy bien, que pases una gran noche alejado de mi sobrino — Kenny se recuperó tan rápido que había dejado a Eren con un palmo de narices, el hombre entró al departamento y lo cerró con un sonoro portazo que hizo eco en todo el piso. Eren titubeó un momento y pensó en volver a llamar a la puerta hasta que Levi saliera, pero pensando en que ese hombre extraño pudiese delatarlo en la forma en que había mirado a su guardaespaldas, decidió alejarse del lugar y ver a Levi al día siguiente cuando fuera por él a su casa. Ahí con más calma y alejado de su tío, podría hablar con él.

"Y"

— Muchacho idiota, está más confundido que un pato — maldijo Kenny cerrando bien la puerta asegurándose de que Eren no pudiese colarse al departamento.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Levi que había sacado sus pantalones del canasto de la ropa sucia y hurgaba en los bolsillos.

— Nada, un mocoso idiota se equivocó de piso, nada importante… ¿Qué buscas?

— Mi teléfono, no lo encuentro en ninguna parte — Levi volvió a arrojar su pantalón dentro del canasto y tomando el teléfono fijo, marcó el número de su celular.

El timbrazo sonó claramente dentro de la habitación y, Levi dirigió sus ojos lentamente hacia Kenny que se había quedado quieto en su lugar mientras el bolsillo de su camisa vibraba. Levi colgó el teléfono y apretó los labios — ¡Maldito cleptómano! Ni siquiera a tu familia respetas.

— ¡Yo no soy el idiota que perdió su teléfono! Pon más atención de dónde lo dejas tirado — Kenny sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa del comedor.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Acaso pensabas regresármelo?

— ¡Claro que sí! Después de usarlo por un tiempo — Levi farfulló y tomando su teléfono, dio la media vuelta enfurecido para dirigirse a su recámara, tenía que ponerse algo de ropa antes de que Hanji llegara e idear una manera para echar a Kenny fura de su casa — no te quiero ver aquí durante la cena.

— ¿En serio? — Le preguntó Kenny después de volver a tomar su vaso con ron — y dime ¿En qué trabaja?

— Es médico en el hospital central — alcanzó a decirle Levi y Kenny hizo una sonrisa torcida.

— Vaya, al menos soporta ver la sangre, no como tu inútil ex novia… Creo que te hubiese convenido tenerla contigo en tu tiempo de matón — Levi apareció enfundándose una camiseta negra y miró a Kenny con aire acusador.

— No quiero que menciones ni media palabra de eso — Kenny miró divertido a Levi mientras éste revisaba la comida en el horno, dio media vuelta y sacando un paquete con lechuga del refrigerador, lo echó en una ensaladera para después, dedicarse a preparar el aderezo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que le comente? ¿Sobre tus peleas callejeras o cómo eras un matón a sueldo?

— Más te vale que cierres la boca con respecto a todo eso y espero que te vayas antes de la cena, no te quiero rondando aquí con tus indiscreciones.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que me haría callar? —Levi esperó lo peor cuando Kenny se recargó irreverentemente sobre la encimera de la cocina — un pedazo de esa lasagna que huele tan bien, un poco de ensalada y una fantástica velada con mi sobrino y su amiguita; ya sabes, una charla informal y quizás un vaso de vino, tenemos tanto tiempo qué recuperar.

— No te vas a quedar con nosotros — sentenció Levi y Kenny recargó la barbilla sobre su mano derecha.

— Entonces tal vez, un día que menos te lo esperes, visite a Hanji en su trabajo y le cuente de cómo ganabas dinero rápido golpeando a los deudores de la mafia en el barrio treinta y cinco — Levi apretó la mandíbula mientras Kenny mantenía una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

— ¡Maldita sea! Tú ganas, pero vas a mantener la boca cerrada y rellena de comida para que no hables de más ¿entendiste?

— Claro que entendí, yo sería incapaz de dejarte en una mala situación — Mintió Kenny y Levi se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber cedido ante su petición — toma, quizás te hagan falta.

Levi clavó los ojos en las envolturas que Kenny le había arrojado y que él alcanzó a atrapar en el aire — ¿para qué diablos me das esto?

— Te pueden servir, nunca está de más tener condones cuando invitas a una señorita a cenar a tu departamento; me encantaría que quedase embarazada de una vez, pero algo de diversión previa no está de más.

— Eres un idiota, una cena es una simple cena — Levi se guardó la tira de condones en el bolsillo, más tarde los echaría a la basura y de la misma forma, sacaría a Kenny de su vida.

— En la noche me lo agradecerás ¿Sabes? Creo que siempre estás de mal humor porque te falta sexo… Quizás una revolcada rápida y fuerte te ayude a calmarte y así, no descargarías tus frustraciones esterilizando tu casa.

— ¡Ya cállate! Eres tan irritante – Levi se alejó de su tío y se fue a refundir en la cocina, donde al menos, no tenía que verlo de frente.

"Y"

— Por favor Hanji, no puedes confiar en ese tipo, no sabes nada de él.

— Moblit, estás exagerando —Hanji sostenía la puerta de entrada al edificio mientras Moblit descargaba el miedo que sentía por Levi — es muy agradable, su tío es algo raro, pero Levi es una buena persona.

— ¿En verdad? Yo creo que es un tipo violento y esos ojos, pareciera que están muertos — Hanji suspiró sonriendo, a veces el carácter infantil de Moblit le causaba ternura; estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando un chico de cabellos oscuros pasó como ráfaga en medio de ambos empujando a Hanji.

— ¡Oye, ten más cuidado! — le gritó Hanji, pero el muchacho ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla, siguió su camino hasta una camioneta donde lo esperaba un hombre que al verlo, le abrió la puerta para dejarlo subir — idiota… Vamos Moblit, ya vete a tu casa y descansa, no va a pasar nada por una simple cena.

Moblit comprendió que tenía la pelea perdida y se rascó la nuca preocupado; sacó de su pantalón un llavero y jalando un tanquecito de gas lacrimógeno, se lo tendió a Hanji — aunque sea ten esto a la mano, podría serte útil y me sentiría más tranquilo.

— Está bien, si con eso te calmas — Hanji tomó el cartucho y se lo guardó en la bolsa del suéter; Moblit hurgó en el bolsillo interno de su chamarra buscando su cartera y sintió cómo la garganta se le secaba cuando no la encontró — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Mi cartera, no la tengo… ¡Fue ese tipo! ¡Me sacó la cartera cuando me abrazó!

— Seguramente la dejaste en el casillero del hospital o dentro de tu auto, cálmate y la vas a encontrar más fácil — Moblit negó con la cabeza sabiendo que había traído la cartera consigo todo el día hasta ese momento.

— Esos tipos son peligrosos, pase lo que pase, ten cerca tu teléfono y los números de emergencia.

— Lo haré, así que no te preocupes tanto… Descansa — Hanji dio por zanjado el tema y cerró la puerta entrando al edificio.

— Tu amiguito se muere por ti — rezongó Hannes que estaba recargado sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Sí que eres despistada — Hannes se estiró y se levantó de su silla — me voy a dormir, si pasa algo interesante, despiértame.

"Y"

Hanji se aseguró de dejarles las charolas rebosantes de comida a sus gatos y sintiéndose algo nerviosa, llamó a la puerta de Levi. Esperó mientras su corazón latía fuerte dentro de su pecho y finalmente, Levi abrió y se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar.

— Ahí está esa niña hermosa — escuchó la voz aguardentosa de Kenny que provenía del comedor.

— Lo lamento, pero mi tío se quedará a cenar con nosotros — se apresuró Levi a disculparse y Hanji le sonrió.

— No hay problema, así será más amena la cena — Hanji miró hacia el comedor y ahí, poniendo los platos, estaba Kenny que tarareaba entre dientes alguna extraña cancioncilla; Hanji siguió a Levi a través del salobre espacio y le abrió la silla para que se sentara frente a él en el comedor. Kenny desapareció por un momento y regresó cargando la charola humeante que desbordaba el queso fundido, la dejó sobre la mesa y le puso una mano en el hombro a Hanji.

— Me hace tan feliz ver a este cabeza hueca con una chica tan linda como tú — lloriqueó Kenny y Levi lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Bueno, pero solamente somos amigos — se apresuró a explicar Hanji, le dedicó de reojo una rápida mirada a Levi y éste tenía las orejas rojas nuevamente.

— Prometiste que no harías ningún comentario inadecuado — sentenció Levi cuando Kenny tomó su asiento.

— No es un comentario inadecuado, simplemente me da gusto ver que ya no estás solo… Y dime Hanji ¿has pensado en dar a luz de forma natural o por cesárea? Porque tengo que decirte que los bebés Ackerman son grandes — La boca de Levi se abrió al tiempo que de sus dedos, resbalaba la espátula con la que estaba sacando una rebanada de lasagna.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya tuve bastante de ti y de tus comentarios! ¡Fuera de mi casa! —Kenny fingió sorpresa y sorbió por la nariz.

— Lo lamento tanto — chilló él mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas inexistentes — cuando uno envejece no piensa con claridad, comprendo que no me quieras en tu vida, pero pensé que quizás sería bueno que nos acercáramos más, después de los de tu madre, me he sentido tan solo.

— Levi, no creo que lo haya dicho con mala intención — Hanji se estiró para ponerle la mano encima del brazo a Kenny y éste cabizbajo asintió con tristeza — vamos, no seas tan duro con él.

—No lo conoces — dijo Levi entre dientes y Kenny moqueó al tiempo que suspiraba.

— Anda Levi, está solo, podemos cenar tranquilos y verás cómo todo sale bien — Levi terminó por ceder ante el carácter afable de Hanji, no entendía cómo Kenny era capaz de salirse con la suya, pero detestaba que manipulara a las personas con sentimientos que nunca había tenido.

— No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo — Levi le sirvió una rebanada de pasta hirviendo a Kenny y se la ofreció entrecerrando los ojos, éste le sonrió y Levi vio un brillo malévolo en la mirada de su tío y contuvo un escalofrío.

"Y"

— Eren, no sé por qué tienes que salir sin tu guardaespaldas, cuando tu padre se enteré te va a despellejar vivo — Armin dejó su vaso de cerveza sobre la barra del bar y Eren se alzó de hombros mientras mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla que transmitía un partido de futbol americano.

— No me importa, tenía que hablar con alguien sobre ese maldito viejo lesbiano — Armin se frotó los ojos preocupado, no comprendía por qué Eren le había llamado a esas horas de la noche, pero le pidió verlo en el bar donde se reunían en los fines de semana.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Ahora con quién te peleaste?

— Necesitaba hablar con mi guardaespaldas y en cambio, un hombre horrible que se hace llamar su tío, me echó del departamento — Armin se llevó a la boca un puño de cacahuates salados y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no le llamaste si necesitabas verlo?

— Porque yo tenía su teléfono, ahora que lo busqué, no está en el bolsillo de mi chamarra, ese viejo loco me lo sacó de alguna manera y ni siquiera me di cuenta — Eren le dio un trago a su cerveza tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

— ¿Y por qué tanto interés en hablar con tu guardaespaldas? — Eren guardó silencio sin poder evitar pensar en el cuerpo semi desnudo de Levi, algo lo hacía desear estar cerca de él y por primera vez en su vida, dudaba de sí mismo.

— No lo sé — confesó Eren y recargó la quijada contra su mano — creo que me gusta.

Armin se atragantó con la cerveza y tosió con fuerza — ¡Estás loco! Y seguramente algo confundido ¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza?

— No lo sé — Eren escondió el rostro entre sus manos y resopló, como si con eso, pudiese aclarar su mente — hay algo en él que no me deja quitarle los ojos de encima.

— Tienes nubes en la cabeza, eso es todo, no puede ser que de la nada, ahora salgas del clóset — Eren se removió en su asiento y de un golpe, apuró su cerveza pidiendo otra de inmediato.

"Y"

— Así que trabajas en urgencias médicas… Eres una chica muy inteligente por lo que veo — Levi escuchaba atento la perorata de Kenny tratando de encontrar sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero hasta ese momento, la cena había trascurrido con relativa calma.

— Bueno, en realidad es estresante — Kenny limpió el fondo de su plato con una rebanada de pan y después de tragar negó con la cabeza.

— Pero eres fuerte, soportas ver sangre; debiste haber conocido a Petra, la ex novia de Levi… Qué bueno que eso terminó… En fin, no soportaba ni ponerle una bandita elástica a un corte en un dedo — Hanji le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad a Levi y éste tragó en silencio tratando de pasar todo por desapercibido.

— ¿Es verdad eso? — Levi asintió confirmando la información de Kenny le había dado, pero, no encontró palabras que desearan salir de su boca — ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

— Déjame pensar… Creo que un año, en lo que estuvieron de novios ridículos y luego mientras vivieron juntos se hizo ese tiempo; recuerdo que su padre estaba presionándote para que te casaras con ella — El bochorno se apoderó de la cara de Levi, su cara se calentó alarmantemente y sabía que el rubor se había estancado en su cuello. Hanji se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y le sonrió a Levi de manera acusadora.

— Vaya, pues entonces la relación iba en serio ¿Por qué terminaron? — Levi se apresuró a interrumpir la plática levantándose y acomodando los platos en una pila que sostenía con las manos.

— Diferencia de caracteres — le dijo él tratando de zanjar el tema; Kenny se estiró e imitó a Levi al levantarse de su asiento.

— Como mi querido sobrino es abstemio y sé que no hay vino en esta casa, me iré a beber un par de cervezas… Tomen — arrojó una tarjeta sobre la mesa y Hanji la levantó con curiosidad — me siento incómodo al pensar que cuando regrese del bar, mi sobrino estará teniendo sexo con su novia en el mismo departamento donde voy a dormir… Vayan a ese hotel, una vez desperté ahí y no está tan mal, tiene vista a la carretera interestatal y te dan cereal en el desayuno — Levi giró rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiese reclamar algo, Kenny había salido del departamento de manera veloz.

— Lo lamento mucho, no esperaba que llegara a visitarme el día de hoy — Levi se apresuró a disculparse con Hanji, ella aún sostenía la tarjeta entre los dedos y se había quedado muda — y es tan espantosamente indiscreto, nunca sabe cuándo debe cerrar la boca.

— Está bien, aún no creo que lo esté haciendo con malas intenciones — Hanji dejó la tarjeta a un lado y se apresuró a ayudar a Levi a levantar los trastos de la cena; lo acompañó hasta la cocina y dejó las cosas en el orden que él le estaba marcando — además, en cierta forma es interesante saber algo de tu vida.

Levi echó un chorro de jabón en la tarja del fregadero y sonrió levemente, el agua espumosa comenzó a llenar el hueco de metal y Levi tomó el cepillo para empezar a fregar los platos — mi vida no tiene nada de interesante, créeme.

— Quizás para ti no — Hanji tomó un plato que Levi acababa de lavar y le pasó un trapo seco por encima — pero para mí es interesante.

Levi detuvo un momento su labor y recargando las manos mojadas en el borde metálico del fregadero, miró a Hanji en silencio; ella le devolvió la mirada y de la nada, le sonrió con una expresión dulce en sus labios; Levi estiró una mano y lentamente con la punta de los dedos, le hizo a un lado el flequillo que amenazaba con cubrir sus ojos castaños. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hanji y por una fracción de segundo, se imaginó la situación que el tío de Levi había sugerido para los dos.

"Y"

Apenas había caminado un par de cuadras cuando encontró el primer bar abierto; no era su estilo, prefería los antros oscuros y con olor añejo y en cambio, ese bar deportivo para gente joven le causaba urticaria; pero era tomar esa opción o irse a la cama sin tomar alguna cerveza; además, con eso tenía la excusa perfecta para darle algo de espacio a Levi y a esa chica desaliñada que, por alguna extraña razón, se llevaba tan bien con su sobrino.

Se acomodó en la barra y después de pedir una cerveza oscura, recorrió el lugar con los ojos; no muy lejos de él, apenas a unos lugares de distancia, alcanzó a ver al muchacho que había ido a buscar a Levi, un joven rubio lo acompañaba y se veían enfrascados en una plática delicada. Kenny tomó su cerveza y mezclándose entre la multitud, se acercó de espaldas a ellos para escucharlos mejor.

— Simplemente estás confundido Eren, no te pueden gustar las mujeres toda tu vida y de la noche a la mañana, sentirte atraído por tu guardaespaldas — Kenny maldijo entre dientes y hurgando en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono, se apresuró a buscar en la agenda y marcó el número de Levi a la vez que se alejaba de Eren, no deseaba que lo descubriera ahí.

"Y"

La distancia entre los dos se había acortado peligrosamente, mientras Levi lavaba los últimos tenedores, Hanji sentía el calor que la piel de su brazo emanaba; estaban lado a lado y deliberadamente, ella secaba más lento que de costumbre y a Levi parecía no molestarle en absoluto que ella estuviera tan cerca de él.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana? — Preguntó Levi repentinamente y cuando los labios de Hanji se separaron para responderle, el timbrazo de un celular la hizo dar un respingo sorpresivo.

Levi giró los ojos y sacando su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón, tiró al suelo la tira de condones que Kenny le había dado un par de horas antes; Hanji los levantó y Levi se apresuró a quitárselos; una disyuntiva se formó en el rostro de él, por un lado tenía los condones en la mano y por el otro, el celular no dejaba de sonar; tragó saliva y optó por contestar la llamada.

— Oye muchacho, tu cliente está en el bar "Muerte súbita"— escuchó la voz irritante de Kenny al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No me digas que te embriagaste tan rápido — Kenny soltó un bufido molesto y chasqueó con la lengua.

— Qué gracioso eres, pero tu cliente, el muchacho consentido al que cuidas, está solo en el bar… Bueno, no está solo, está con un amigo suyo que parece una niña ¿no deberías estar cuidándolo?

Levi tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que su tío le estaba diciendo, se aclaró la garganta y miró a Hanji que guardaba los cubiertos — ¿Cómo sabes que es él?

— ¿No es un chico de pelo castaño, ojos oscuros y medio tonto que se atreve a salir sin un guardaespaldas un sábado por la noche? — Levi sopesó las palabras y terminó por ceder.

— Está bien, creo que sí es él, iré para allá — Levi cortó la llamada y se meció los cabellos, el crujido del empaque de condones lo hizo darse cuenta de que aún los tenía en la mano y Hanji lo miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Planeas tener una fiesta con eso? — Hanji señaló los preservativos; Levi abrió el cubo de la basura y los echó dentro.

— Son de Kenny… lo lamento, pero debo ir a recoger a mi cliente, al parecer se le ocurrió salir solo cuando no debe hacer eso.

La decepción de formó en el rostro de Hanji y fue imposible para Levi no notarla; ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué le importaba que ella no se sintiera mal, pero no deseaba que su velada terminara tan mal — de acuerdo, quizás nos veamos después — le dijo ella y se aproximó a la puerta.

— Claro que nos veremos después — él la tomó por la mano y sin poder controlarse, se acercó a ella para plantarle un beso en la mejilla — te llamo cuando regrese, quizás sea tarde.

— No hay problema — la piel le hormigueaba deliciosamente en el lugar donde los labios de Levi se habían posado — avísame cuando regreses, quizás aún podamos comer algún postre.

Las palabras de Hanji hicieron eco dentro de la cabeza de Levi y una ansiedad contenida le causo un cosquilleo viril en el vientre — Bien, creo que esa idea me agrada, te acompaño a tu piso y me iré después.

Levi la guio hasta la salida y apagó las luces cuando salieron, el departamento se quedó sumido en un silencio abrumador en la posible espera de que algo más se diera esa noche.


	7. Súplica desesperada

Capítulo 7

Súplica desesperada.

"Y"

Levi empujó la puerta del bar y lo primero que lo recibió fue el olor amargo de la cerveza, mezclado con las carcajadas de los parroquianos que gastaban ahí su noche de sábado. Recorrió el lugar con los ojos sintiéndose enfurecido y de la nada, una mano pesada se posó en su hombro — no envidio tu trabajo; por cuidar a ese mocoso deberían de pagarte doble.

El rostro ajado de Kenny apareció de entre la penumbra y con los ojos, le hizo una seña a Levi apuntando hacia la barra del bar, Levi siguió su mirada y ahí, sentado en un banco alto, estaba Eren que bebía su cerveza a una velocidad increíble.

— Por primera vez sirves de algo — le dijo Levi zafándose del agarre de su tío.

— También sirvo de mal ejemplo, no lo olvides… ¿Dónde dejaste a Hanji? De no haber sido por ese tonto descerebrado, ya estarían produciendo a mi nuevo sobrino-nieto.

— ¿Es que tú nunca sabes cuándo cerrar la boca? — Levi se alejó de Kenny y sorteando a la gente alrededor, se encaminó directo hasta donde Eren estaba sentado. Se paró detrás de él en silencio y el chico que lo acompañaba clavó la mirada inmediatamente en él.

— Dame otra y que no tenga tanta espuma esta vez — Eren empujó el tarro vacío hacia el cantinero.

— Te llevaré a tu casa — Eren se resbaló del asiento cuando escuchó la voz fría de su guardaespaldas, giró para verlo y se topó con los ojos enfurecidos de Levi.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — le preguntó Eren sorprendido y Levi lo tomó del brazo jalándolo para sacarlo del antro.

— Debiste haberme llamado si querías venir a perder tu tiempo aquí — Eren se resistió al agarre y jaló el brazo para soltarse de los dedos fuertes de Levi; en el movimiento, golpeó a un chico que estaba a un lado y le tiró la bebida encima de la ropa.

— ¡Idiota, mira lo que has hecho! — Eren miró al hombre y se alzó de hombros.

— No te preocupes, seguramente hay más poliéster en la tienda de donde sacaste ese trapo barato — El hombre trató de sujetar a Eren por la pechera de la camisa, pero Levi se adelantó y lo echó detrás de él; la calma se había roto en el lugar y ahora muchos de los clientes del bar, habían guardado silencio para ver la escena.

— Ya déjalo Reiner, no vale la pena — otro chico trató de calmar al hombre que aún tenía la copa vacía en su mano, pero éste no hizo caso y con el dedo índice, le dio un golpecito en el pecho a Levi.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que lastime a tu novia? — Levi evaluó la situación rápidamente mientras Eren farfullaba maldiciones detrás de él, su amigo lo trataba de contener, pero el éxito no estaba de su lado en ese momento.

— Está ebrio, me lo llevaré y no te dará problemas — sentenció Levi, pero Reiner sonrió de lado.

— Ustedes me dan asco — sentenció Reiner y dio la media vuelta para regresar con sus amigos que lo esperaban.

— ¡Tu madre no dijo que le di asco anoche! — Levi apretó los ojos cuando escuchó los improperios de Eren que venían de sus espaldas. Reiner regresó velozmente y con el puño cerrado, le lanzó un golpe a Eren; Levi sujetó el brazo de Reiner y en un movimiento rápido, lo torció dolorosamente haciendo que el chico bajara hasta sus rodillas.

—Vas a hacer de cuenta que nada de esto pasó — le susurró Levi y Reiner asintió conteniendo un gemido de dolor; Levi lo soltó y dio la media vuelta para toparse con Eren que lo miraba con aire satisfecho — y de ti, no quiero ni escuchar una palabra, vámonos.

Eren arqueó una ceja y le dio un trago a su tarro de cerveza alargando el momento lo más posible — ¡Reiner no lo hagas! — el grito de una mujer los sorprendió a todos y cuando Levi giró, vio que el chico que había caído al suelo, ahora se mantenía de pie y le apuntaba con una pistola.

— Vamos muchacho, ya cálmate, no vale la pena que hagas una estupidez por un vaso de licor — Kenny se había aparecido junto a ellos y levantaba las manos para tranquilizar a Reiner, éste no le prestó atención y le hizo una cabeceada a Levi.

— Entrégame a tu novia y tú vete, el problema es con ese imbécil — Levi miró de reojo a Eren y éste había palidecido, no le quitaba los ojos de encima al arma fría y brillante que le apuntaba directamente a la cara y Levi negó levemente.

— Baja el arma y arreglamos eso con las manos, como hombres — siseó Levi y Reiner sonrió jalando el percutor de la pistola.

Levi casi pudo ver el trayecto de la bala cuando salió del cañón de la pistola, el objetivo directo era volarle la cara a Eren; los gritos de las personas alrededor lo ensordecieron junto con la explosión de la pólvora. Giró sobre sí mismo y empujó a Eren con todas sus fuerzas, el chico cayó de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza y el cuerpo de Levi recibió un golpe caliente y punzante que lo atravesó en menos de un segundo. Miró su costado izquierdo y la mancha de sangre comenzó a crecer a una velocidad alarmante; el líquido viscoso y caliente escapó rápidamente empapándolo, pero, aún tuvo fuerzas de ver a su atacante. Reiner forcejeaba con Kenny que le había sujetado fuertemente el brazo desviando la bala que llevaba una trayectoria mortal. Una chica rubia lloriqueó al lado de Reiner y lo jaloneó para llevárselo fuera del lugar y en último movimiento, Levi lo golpeó fuertemente en la nariz con el puño cerrado. Se llevó las manos al rostro donde trató de detener la sangre que salía como una fuente y trastabillando, salió huyendo del bar junto con sus amigos.

El dolor era punzante e intenso, dio un paso hacia delante, pero el mareo se apoderó de él haciéndolo caer y lentamente, se sumió en una oscuridad fría donde escuchaba voces a su alrededor que lo llamaban por su nombre, pero que era incapaz de contestar.

"Y"

Hanji se apresuró a levantar la ropa que tenía botada encima de los muebles; ahora que conocía el departamento de Levi, sabía que tenía cierta obsesión con la limpieza, así que corrió de un lado al otro de su casa, mientras guardaba trastos y echaba la ropa sucia a la canastilla de la lavandería. Sus gatos la miraban extrañados y la siguieron cuando entró a su recámara y de un tirón, jaló la ropa de cama quitándola del colchón, la hizo bola y sacó del armario un juego de sábanas limpias que se apuró a colocar en la cama; quizás cuando Levi regresara de recoger a su cliente, quisiera pasar un rato con ella a solas y aunque tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo, no negaba que las ideas que Kenny había comenzado a poner en su cabeza, tenían cierta repercusión en ella.

Cargó las sábanas sucias y las arrojó dentro del canasto que escondió en el ropero, ya tendría tiempo después para bajar a lavarlas, por ahora lo único que quería era que su departamento se viese lo más limpio posible y en cierta forma, lo estaba logrando a pesar de que sabía que era una improvisación. De un salto pasó sobre sus gatos y volvió a la cocina donde se apresuró a fregar los platos sucios que tenía en remojo; estaba a punto de dar por terminado su trabajo, cuando su teléfono sonó y su corazón dio un salto emocionado. Se secó las manos velozmente en una toalla que colgaba de una percha y contestó alegre.

— Hanji, soy Kenny, ha ocurrido algo con Levi — la voz seria de Kenny la preocupó y sintió cómo su garganta se secaba — ¿me estás escuchando?

— Sí, aquí estoy ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Le dispararon, vamos en una ambulancia camino al hospital central — Hanji sintió cómo un agujero se formaba debajo de sus pies; las palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un eco envenenado y de sus dedos temblorosos resbaló el teléfono que cayó al piso. Se recargó contra la mesa de la cocina y le tomó algunos segundos el poder reaccionar; levantó su teléfono y corrió en busca de sus llaves y su chamarra y salió veloz del departamento para dirigirse al hospital.

Poco recordaría después de la manera en que había llegado al hospital, la memoria de esa noche se cubrió de un velo gris que recayó sobre ella; tenía presente que había salido del edificio y pedaleado como nunca en su vida, el tráfico era escaso a esa hora de la noche y quizás eso fue lo que la salvó de ser atropellada, ya que no era capaz de concentrar su pensamiento en la calle y en las mil posibilidades que existían en torno al disparo de Levi.

Entró velozmente por la puerta de ambulancias y saltó de la bicicleta cuando aún no se había detenido del todo, la dejó arrojada sobre la banqueta y corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies. Pasó la puerta de cristal que daba acceso a la sala de emergencias y después de identificarse con el vigilante nocturno, cruzó los pasillos llenos de personas que esperaban noticias de sus familiares. Buscó desesperada con los ojos tratando de localizar a Kenny, pero al no verlo en la primera inspección, corrió dentro de la sala médica.

— ¡Sasha! — Gritó cuando la chica de cabello castaño pasó leyendo los reportes que llevaba en una carpeta; se detuvo al ver a Hanji y parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy te toca descansar.

— Acaban de traer a un hombre joven, se llama Levi Ackerman ¿a dónde se lo llevaron? — Sasha se sobresaltó al ver la expresión de Hanji, gotas de sudor le corrían por el cuello y estaba pálida — Por Dios Sasha ¡Dime dónde está!

La premura en la voz de Hanji asustó a Sasha y rápidamente comenzó a pasar sus ojos sobre las hojas de los ingresos de esa noche — Ackerman Levi, ingresó hace quince minutos, presenta disparo de arma de fuego y lo llevaron a quirófano, el doctor Erwin Smith es el encargado de la cirugía — Sasha se mordió el labio después de leerle a Hanji el nombre del cirujano que estaba atendiendo a Levi.

— ¿A qué quirófano pasó? — preguntó Hanji después de echarse un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.

— Al cuatro, pero hay muchos problemas con el abasto de sangre, se está pidiendo ayuda a otros hospitales y aún no ha llegado.

Hanji se quitó los lentes frotándose los ojos y negó con la cabeza — Nunca hay desabasto de sangre ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— Hay una falla en el sistema de refrigeración, toda la reserva del hospital es inutilizable — Hanji se rascó la cabeza desesperada y sin mediar más palabras, se enfiló hacia el área de quirófanos, Sasha se sintió preocupada por ella ya que nunca la había visto tan desesperada.

Estuvo a punto de correr en más de una ocasión, pero se contuvo para no alarmar a la gente con la que se cruzaba en el camino; dio la vuelta en una esquina y finalmente llegó al quirófano cuatro, entró a la sala de esterilización y se lavó velozmente, una enfermera auxiliar la ayudó a enfundarse en el uniforme quirúrgico y empujo la puerta abatible; dentro todo era movimiento y tragó saliva cuando al acercarse, vio el perfil pálido de Levi.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Zoe? —Le preguntó el jefe de cirujanos al verla.

— Quería saber cómo se encuentra Levi — Erwin negó con la cabeza, enfurecido.

— Necesitamos hacer una transfusión y no tenemos sangre, vamos a tener que transferirlo a otro hospital si no podemos manejar el problema aquí — Hanji se apretó el tapabocas contra el rostro mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo.

— ¡Su tío podría donar sangre! — Erwin resopló por la nariz y arrojó unas pinzas ensangrentadas sobre la charola.

— Ese tipo está medio ebrio, no puede donar sangre ni de broma.

— ¿Qué tipo de sangre es?

— Es B negativo — Hanji resistió una exclamación de triunfo y salió del quirófano; una vez fuera hurgó en su teléfono hasta que dio con el número de Moblit, marcó y esperó ansiosa hasta que una voz adormilada le contestó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Moblit! Tu tipo de sangre es B negativo ¿no es cierto?

— Sí, ese es mi tipo de sangre ¿Por qué? — preguntó el hombre son voz pastosa — ¿Estás bien?

— Te necesito con urgencia en el hospital, la refrigeración ha fallado en el banco de sangre y tenemos una emergencia que necesita de tu tipo sanguíneo.

— Voy para allá — le contestó Moblit sin titubear y cortó la llamada inmediatamente.

Hanji se frotó la frente desesperada y corrió hacia la puerta del quirófano cuando Erwin salió quitándose la mascarilla — ¿Y bien? — le preguntó él y Hanji asintió segura.

— Conseguí un donador, no tarda en llegar ¿Cómo está Levi?

— Estabilizamos la presión sanguínea, pero sin la transfusión no habrá buenos resultados ¿De dónde lo conoces?

— Es mi vecino — Hanji desvió la mirada, aún se sentía nerviosa cuando tenía a Erwin tan cerca de ella — ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

Erwin miró a través del cristal donde el equipo médico seguía trabajando en el cuerpo de Levi y bufó por la nariz — una pelea en un bar… Es el guardaespaldas del hijo del doctor Jäeger y por lo que nos dijo su tío, Eren Jäeger empezó la pelea, tu amigo intervino y a él le tocó el disparo.

Hanji aún no conocía en persona al hijo del inversionista mayoritario en el hospital, pero en ese momento sintió una antipatía espantosa hacia él — ¿Dónde está Kenny?

Erwin dudó por un momento, hasta que comprendió que se refería al tío de su paciente — En la sala Paradis; Grisha llegó hace un rato y ordenó que lo pasaran a la sala privada mientras Levi salía de la cirugía.

— Iré a verlo — Hanji no esperó la opinión de Erwin, dio la media vuelta y se encaminó rápidamente a la sala de espera donde estaba Kenny; al llegar lo encontró viendo por la ventana — Kenny ¿Estás bien?

El hombre se sorprendió al ver que Hanji había llegado tan pronto, pero corrió hacia ella abrazándola, Hanji se petrificó en su lugar sin saber qué hacer — ¡Dime que sobrevivirá!

— El cirujano está haciendo lo que puede, pero necesita la sangre para hacerle una transfusión, tú pudiste se la opción perfecta, pero bebiste mucho ésta noche.

— Ni siquiera tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre, creo que tiene el mismo tipo sanguíneo que su padre, aunque ni estoy seguro, jamás lo conocí — Kenny se sentó en el sillón que estaba a un lado de él y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra — ¿Por qué no han hecho la transfusión si tanto la necesita?

— Los refrigeradores del banco de sangre fallaron, no hay sangre disponible en todo el hospital.

Kenny apretó los labios, molesto — con razón el padre de Eren estaba como furia, cuando llegamos le avisaron que su hijo había sido trasladado, el idiota se golpeó la cabeza y al llegar, le dieron la noticia de que algo de importancia no estaba funcionando, me dejaron aquí y todos se largaron, nadie me ha dicho nada de Levi hasta ahora.

— Conseguí un donador, debe estar por llegar, quédate aquí y yo me encargaré de lo demás — Hanji estaba tomando las riendas de la situación y Kenny sonrió satisfecho.

— Con la calidad de los espermas de Levi y con tus óvulos inteligentes, mis sobrinos-nietos tendrán un pedigrí de campeonato.

Hanji se detuvo cerrando los ojos y trató de analizar las palabras de Kenny — suena a que serán perros — le dijo ella tratando de nos soltar una carcajada en un momento tan crucial.

— Serían perritos finos — Hanji se mordió la lengua y salió corriendo de la sala de espera cuando escuchó su nombre desde afuera. Moblit había llegado y su rostro perlado en sudor le decía que se había apresurado lo más posible para llegar hasta el hospital.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Le preguntó a Hanji en un jadeo, el dolor del flato le punzaba en el costado y le costaba respirar.

— Le han disparado a Levi y los refrigeradores del banco de sangre han fallado, no hay ninguna reserva y necesita una transfusión, tú eres quien tiene su tipo sanguíneo — Moblit se pasó la mano sobre el rostro y miró a Hanji molesto.

— ¿Y esperas que le dé sangre a ese tipo? Ni de broma — Moblit se echó hacia atrás para alejarse del lugar pero, Hanji lo tomó por la manga del suéter.

— Por favor Moblit, puede morir si no recibe la sangre — — El hombre miró los ojos llorosos y preocupados de Hanji, jamás creyó verla rogar por la vida de otra persona y mucho menos, por la de ese tipo que no le inspiraba confianza; se armó de valor y estuvo a punto de negarse nuevamente, cuando la cara de Kenny apareció junto a él.

— ¡Muchacho! — gimoteó Kenny extendiendo os brazos hacia él — ¡Sabía que tu buen corazón no dejaría morir a mi sobrino!

Moblit trató de huir del abrazo de Kenny, pero éste lo apresó como un ave de rapiña — suélteme — le dijo sofocándose, pero Kenny lo apretó aún más fuerte.

— Viniste hasta aquí para ayudar a mi pobre Levi, mi único sobrino… He sufrido tanto desde que su madre murió hace unos meses y ahora esto, pareciera que la desgracia ha caído sobre nosotros — Moblit se retorció tratando de escapar del abrazo apretado de Kenny y como recurso, miró a Hanji de manera suplicante.

— Moblit, por favor, solamente será medio litro, quizás uno como mucho… Recuerda que nuestro deber es proteger la vida — Moblit apretó tanto los labios que parecieron una línea dibujada sobre el rostro y estuvo a punto de negarse nuevamente, cuando escuchó la voz de Kenny que le habló en un susurro.

— Además, estoy seguro de que Hanji te prestará más atención si haces lo que te pide — Fue como si las palabras de Kenny hubiesen encendido un foco de alarma en la cabeza de Moblit y de pronto, la idea no le pareció tan descabellada como ante.

— De acuerdo, lo haré, pero es por ti Hanji, no por ese tipo loco ni su tío que huele a cerveza rancia.

Kenny lo soltó y se olisqueó la camisa — ¡Es "Obsesión" para hombre! No es mi culpa que no sepas de perfumes finos — Moblit entrecerró los ojos e ignoró a Kenny.

— Vamos a hematología, urge llevarle la sangre al doctor Erwin — Le pidió Hanji y se dirigieron rápidamente a otra ala del edificio.

"Y"

— Ya levántate bobo — Eren permanecía recostado en la camilla y no le prestaba atención a las indicaciones de su medio hermano; Zeke estaba de pie revisando las radiografía que le habían tomado a Eren y cuando hubo descartado cualquier daño, las dejó sobre su escritorio — vete a casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

— Quiero saber cómo está Levi.

— Ya te dijeron que pasó a quirófano y si no consiguen la sangre, lo trasladarán a otro hospital — Zeke se sentó de forma irreverente encima del escritorio y comenzó a llenar su reporte; finalmente Eren se incorporó y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

— Todo esto fue mi culpa — murmuró con voz dolida.

— Así es, casi matan a tu guardaespaldas y todo porque te fuiste a un bar, cosa que papá te dijo que no hicieras —Eren se sorprendió por las palabras de Zeke, no esperaba que en verdad lo culpara por lo que había pasado; la puerta se abrió de golpe y Mikasa entró como un torbellino, Grisha venía detrás de ella y se acercó a su hijo mayor que le ofreció el reporte para que lo leyera.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Mikasa mientras lo inspeccionaba rápidamente con la mirada.

— Está bien — le dijo Zeke, se quitó los anteojos y comenzó a limpiarlos con la punta de su bata — no vomitó por el golpe, sino por toda la cerveza que bebió, mañana estará mejor.

Grisha arrojó los papeles sobre la misa y miró a Eren enfurecido — ¡Eres un imbécil! — le gritó de pronto, Zeke y Mikasa lo miraron sorprendidos, pero no se atrevieron a intervenir — Te dije claramente que no salieras sin Levi y lo primero que haces es escaparte de la casa e ir a embriagarte a un bar para provocar peleas, si Levi no te hubiese encontrado, ahora estarías muerto ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Aserrín?

— No fue mi intención que hirieran a Levi.

— ¡Su trabajo es poner la cabeza para que se la corten antes que a ti! Pero imagina por un segundo qué hubiese ocurrido si no te encuentra en ese lugar ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Ahora estarías en el sótano, acompañado por los otros cadáveres que están en los refrigeradores! — Levi apretó los puños mientras se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, pensaba en lo que su padre le reclamaba y aunque le supiera a hiel, aceptaba que era verdad que en ese momento ya estaría muerto de no ser por Levi.

— Tranquilízate papá, creo que ya entendió — Zeke se aproximó hasta Grisha y le puso una mano conciliadora en el hombro — alégrate de que su guardaespaldas es bueno y pudo dar con él antes de que algo peor ocurriera.

Grisha resopló con fuerza varias veces sintiendo cómo su ritmo cardiaco dejaba de latir tan acelerado — bien — le dijo finalmente a Eren cuando se hubo calmado un poco — quiero que te vayas ahora mismo a casa, el chófer te está esperando, Mikasa se irá contigo también y no quiero que salgan por ningún motivo, ya tengo bastantes problemas con el banco de sangre como para lidiar otra vez contigo por esta noche.

Con eso, Grisha zanjó el tema y salió del consultorio de Zeke, éste miró a su hermano y le hizo una seña con la cabeza — largo de aquí los dos, no quiero que papá regrese a regañarme como a ti.

— Necesito ver a Levi —Zeke se aproximó hasta la puerta y abriéndola, apuntó hacia afuera.

— Ya te dije que está en el quirófano, nadie puede verlo, que mañana te pasen un reporte para que sepas si sobrevivió.

— Vamos Eren, mamá se quedó muy preocupada, tenemos que volver — Mikasa trató de empujarlo hacia la salida, pero Eren se resistió.

— Solamente quiero saber si está vivo — Zeke se rascó la barba crecida y se alzó de hombros.

— Sí que eres terco… Vamos, de cualquier manera tengo que pasar a los quirófanos — Eren apretó los ojos agradeciendo en silencio y sin más, siguió a Zeke junto con Mikasa a través de los pasillos del hospital.

"Y"

— ¡Muchas gracias Moblit! — soltó Hanji cuando hubieron terminado con la donación, una enfermera llegó a recoger la sangre y Hanji vio con ojos ilusionados, cómo la mujer se llevaba la bolsa con la sangre que tanto necesitaba Levi.

— Haría lo que fuera por ti, pero no por ese tipo, si di esa sangre es para que tú no estés preocupada — Hanji le sonrió emocionada y se levantó del sillón donde estuvo acompañando a Moblit — ¿A dónde vas?

— Iré al quirófano, quiero estar presente cuando termine la cirugía de Levi — Hanji corrió fuera de la sala de donadores y antes de salir, miró nuevamente a Moblit — bebe tu jugo y come lo que te den, necesitas recuperarte.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación para volver al lugar donde estaban atendiendo a Levi. Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba el quirófano cuatro, se topó con Zeke Jäeger que era seguido por dos muchachos jóvenes — Buenas noches Zeke — lo saludó Hanji rápidamente y Eren reconoció a la mujer que aparecía en las fotos con Levi.

— Buenas noches Zoe — le respondió el saludo de forma seca y vio cómo ella entraba al quirófano, la auxiliar la ayudo a vestirse nuevamente y pasó a la sala de operaciones.

— ¿Quién diablos es ella? — preguntó Eren molesto.

— La doctora Hanji Zoe, está en urgencias, pero supongo que le tocó atender a tu guardaespaldas, quizás por eso esté en la cirugía.

Eren apretó la quijada enfurecido al saber que esa mujer podía estar cerca de Levi en ese momento y él no.


	8. Historia de la vida pasada

**ADVERTENCIA** : Este capítulo tiene soft lemon, es decir, una escena sexual, si no les gusta este tipo de escritura, les pido por favor que pasen de largo y lo ignoren.

Capítulo 8

Historia de la vida pasada

"Y"

La camioneta se estacionó en la entrada de la casa de la familia Jäeger y de ella bajaron Eren y Mikasa, en la puerta los esperaba Carla y al verlos corrió a encontrarlos.

— ¡Eren! ¿Estás bien? — Carla acunó el rostro de Eren entre sus manos y lo examinó detenidamente, él asintió y se soltó lentamente del agarre de su madre.

— No es nada, solamente me di un golpe en la cabeza cuando me caí del banco — Carla frunció el entrecejo y puso los brazos en jarras.

— Hiciste algo terrible Eren, no debiste desobedecer así a tu padre, te pidió que no salieras sin Levi y ahora por no hacer caso, tu guardaespaldas está herido… Mikasa ¿Qué les dijeron en el hospital?

— Estaba en cirugía cuando salimos, Zeke dijo que nos llamaría en cuanto tuviese noticias de él.

— Bien, espero que todo salga bien y que Levi se recupere pronto — Carla le dio un abrazo a Mikasa para reconfortarla y la guio al interior de la vivienda — sé que es tu único familiar que te queda con vida, debe ser muy difícil para ti, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Mikasa asintió dejándose llevar por Carla, una vez que estuvieron dentro, la mujer los dejó al pie de la escalera — váyanse a dormir, ha sido una noche muy larga, yo esperaré a Grisha y si necesitan algo, llámenme, estaré en la sala.

Los dos chicos le desearon buenas noches y subieron al primer piso; el silencio tenso estaba estancado entre los dos y Eren podía sentirlo en el ambiente — Bueno, pasa una buen anoche — le dijo Eren a modo de despedida cuando pasaron frente a su recámara y sin esperárselo, Mikasa lo empujó dentro de la habitación tomándolo por la pechera de la camisa — ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

— No quise hacer ninguna escena frente a Grisha y Zeke, ya bastantes problemas tienen con la falla de los refrigeradores en el banco de sangre, pero estoy harta Eren, harta de tu comportamiento infantil y de tu actitud altanera… Levi es el único familiar que me queda sin contar al tío Kenny… Si Levi muere, se acabaron los Ackerman y todo gracias a ti y a que no puedes controlar tus impulsos.

— No tienes derecho de hablarme así — Eren se soltó del agarre de Mikasa y la miró enfurecido — Levi sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al ser un guardaespaldas.

— ¿Y crees que él no lo sabe? — resopló Mikasa y se froto la frente con la palma de la mano — Levi no sobrevivió a la mafia de los barrios bajos para terminar muerto por cuidar a un niñato mimado… Creo que fue mala idea el recomendarlo para este trabajo.

— ¿Levi estuvo con la mafia? — le preguntó Eren interesado y Mikasa suspiró viendo hacia otro punto en la habitación.

— Trabajó cinco años para la mafia, era cobrador de deudas, pero pasó algo y escapó de ellos para unirse al ejército — Eren sintió una curiosidad arrolladora y deseó tener más información sobre la vida de Levi.

— Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que lo orilló a estar con la mafia, es un tipo rudo, supongo que con eso sentiría algo más de respeto — Mikasa alzó una ceja y se encaminó hasta la cama de Eren donde se dejó caer para sentarse en la orilla; Eren jaló una silla y girándola, se sentó recargando los brazos encima del respaldo.

— No pude donar sangre para él porque no tenemos el mismo tipo sanguíneo, él tiene el de su padre y no sabemos quién es, aunque él sí lo sabe; su madre trabajaba como dama de compañía y la conocían como "Lady Olimpia", se embarazó de uno de sus clientes y aunque tuvo la opción de abortar, se negó a hacerlo, al parecer se había enamorado de ese hombre, el cual además de ser adinerado, tenía esposa e hijos. Creemos que le daba dinero a mi tía Kushell para que mantuviera a Levi porque ella dejó de trabajar en la prostitución y se dedicaba completamente a cuidar de Levi, pero su padre nunca se acercó a él. Cuando Levi cumplió quince años comenzó a presionar a su madre para que le dijera quién era su padre, ella nunca le reveló el nombre, pero Levi encontró cartas de ese hombre entre las cosas de su madre y lo fue a buscar. Cuando lo vio en la puerta de su casa lo echó, renegó de él y le dijo que nunca debía acercarse a él nuevamente.

Eso le afectó mucho a Levi, se volvió sumamente retraído y más violento, se irritaba por todo y dejó de asistir a la escuela; comenzó a acudir a las cantinas del barrio treinta y cinco y armaba peleas, tal como tú lo haces, pero al menos a él le pagaban en las apuestas y al final, uno de los matones de un grupo de mafiosos lo llevó con él y sorprendió al jefe; desde entonces comenzó a trabajar cobrando deudas y rompiendo huesos a los que no pagaban en tiempo… Al final, Levi se fue de la casa, desapareció en los barrios bajos y no tuvimos más información de él por un buen tiempo, fue nuestro tío Kenny el que nos trajo las noticias de que lo había encontrado.

Mikasa hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta y notó que Eren estaba muy interesado en la historia de la vida de Levi, aunque no comprendía el por qué — Pensé que no querían a tu tío Kenny.

Mikasa miró las puntas de sus pies y negó con la cabeza — no es que no lo queramos, es que es muy indiscreto, aunque él fue quien sacó a Levi de las calles; cuando él estuvo bien adentro en el negocio de golpeador a sueldo, conoció a un chico que era distribuidor de drogas, se llamaba Farlan y se hicieron amigos; dio la casualidad de que el chico vendía el producto en uno de los bares que visitaba Kenny en ese tiempo, ahí volvió a encontrarse con Levi y le avisó a Kushell, entre los dos trataron de convencer a Levi para que volviera a casa, pero se negó, no quería vivir más con su madre, le guardaba resentimiento porque nunca le dijo nada de su padre y se hallaba muy a gusto en los barrios bajos, sacaba su ira golpeando desconocidos y le pagaban por eso.

— Pero dijiste que Kenny lo sacó de ese trabajo, aunque él no quería volver a su casa.

— Su amigo Farlan manejaba una buena cantidad de droga que vendía a los adinerados en los bares y a las prostitutas en los callejones del barrio treinta y cinco, todo habría seguido igual si a ese chico no se le hubiese ocurrido la idea de cortar el producto, robó un kilo de cocaína y enviaron a Levi a hacer el cobro, él lo retrasó lo más posible y un soplón le avisó al jefe que Levi no estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. Una noche llamaron a Levi, el jefe quería verlo y al llegar, tenían a Farlan con ellos, lo habían golpeado tanto que estaba casi irreconocible, el patrón de Levi le puso una pistola en la mano y le ordenó que terminara con el trabajo, él tenía que matar a su propio amigo para demostrar en dónde estaba su lealtad… Levi no pudo disparar, así que su jefe lo hizo por él; los sesos de Farlan quedaron embarrados en la ropa de Levi junto con la advertencia que no debía de jugar esos juegos con las mafias. En esa ocasión lo dejaron ir, regresó a su departamento y uso un teléfono desechable para llamar a casa; por primera vez en casi tres años, deseaba hablar con su madre, estaba asustado y no sabía a quién más recurrir.

El tío Kenny llegó a hacerle una "visita casual" a los cinco días de que Levi había hablado con Kushell y esa noche, él salió dentro de la cajuela del auto de Kenny y a la mañana siguiente se enroló en el ejército, esa era la única forma segura de escapar de la mafia sin que lo mataran en el intento y creo que le dio sentido a su vida, se estabilizó y le dio madurez, además de que volvió a acercarse a su madre; destacó en el ejército y lo enviaron al equipo de operaciones especiales y al final, él mismo le puso una bala en la cabeza a su antiguo jefe, en compensación por su amigo Farlan

Mikasa miró el reloj en la pared de la habitación de eren y se levantó — olvidé llamarle a Petra, tengo que avisarle que Levi está herido.

— ¿Quién es Petra?

— La ex novia de Levi, vivieron juntos por una temporada pero siempre tuvieron problemas, ella quería que la relación se formalizara lo más pronto posible, incluso una vez que llevó a Levi a cenar a su casa, toda la familia estaba ahí, ella les dijo que se casarían y el padre de Petra lo presionó para que fijaran una fecha para la boda; después de eso la relación se dañó muchísimo, Petra comenzó a hacerse amiga de su vecino Auro y finalmente ella y Levi terminaron; Petra se embarazó de Auro y ahora su bebé tiene un año aunque ella y Levi siguen siendo amigos. Debo avisarle que está herido, seguramente querrá visitarlo en el hospital.

Mikasa se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hasta la puerta — espero que todo esto te sirva de lección, no estás ayudando a nadie cuando te comportas como un idiota.

Pero Eren ni siquiera le prestó atención a lo último que le dijo, tan ensimismado estaba asimilando toda la información sobre la vida de Levi, que apenas fue consciente cuando Mikasa cerró la recámara con un fuerte portazo.

"Y"

Hanji revisó el reporte que le acababa de pasar una enfermera y después de leerlo rápidamente, suspiró sintiendo cómo un enorme peso se soltaba de su espalda — Ya vete a dormir Zoe — sugirió Erwin y escribió algunas instrucciones en la tabla de indicaciones para la enfermera, lo firmó y lo dejó colgado en los pies de la cama de Levi, había salido de la sala de recuperación y por orden de Grisha, lo llevaron a una de las recámaras privadas donde podría descansar sin compartir la habitación con otros convalecientes.

— Me quedaré aquí, no es justo para Kenny el quedarse a dormitar en una silla, no es tan joven como para que su espalda aguante, además, ya estuvo despierto toda la noche

Erwin apretó los labios y resopló por la nariz — estás esforzándote mucho por este paciente ¿tienes algo con él?

— No — se apresuró a contestar Hanji, pero sintió cómo su garganta se secaba — aunque creo que nos hemos vuelto amigos.

Erwin la evaluó en silencio, conocía esa expresión en el rostro de Hanji y el brillo ilusionado en sus ojos — te gusta — le dijo él de golpe y Hanji entreabrió los labios, esto se movieron, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos — ni intentes negarlo, tengo cinco años de conocerte y sé que hay algo más ahí.

Hanji se sintió acorralada y la única escapatoria que encontró, fue Kenny que aún estaba en la sala de espera y al que no le habían dado informes recientes de Levi — ¡Kenny! — gritó de pronto y salió veloz escapando de la presencia apabullante de Erwin — ¡Tengo que avisarle a Kenny que Levi ya está en piso!

No encontró mejor manera de escapar de Erwin y al menos ir a avisarle a Kenny sobre el estado de salud de Levi era algo creíble; no deseaba entrar en detalles con ese hombre con el que en más de una ocasión, había tenido coqueteos nada inocentes. Abrió la puerta de la sala de espera y lo que la recibió, fue un sonoro ronquido que la sorprendió — ¿Kenny?

El hombre tenía la cabeza echada haca atrás y los brazos se apoyaban irreverentemente sobre el respaldo del sillón, Hanji se acercó despacio y lo movió por el hombro.

— ¡No se acerquen a mis cosas! — gritó Kenny despertando violentamente, cuando reconoció a Hanji, se rascó la cabeza despreocupado — Ah es verdad, no estoy en el refugio.

— ¡Qué susto me has dado! — se quejó Hanji mientras sentía cómo su corazón golpeaba el pecho de forma violenta — Pasamos a Levi a piso, está en una habitación privada pero aún no ha despertado… Yo me quedaré, así tú puedes volver al departamento a descansar.

— ¿Y tú quién carambas eres? — preguntó Kenny viendo un punto a espaldas de Hanji, ésta volteó y se topó con Erwin.

— Soy el médico que operó a su nieto…

— Es mi sobrino — lo interrumpió Kenny y se levantó estirándose — no tengo edad para ser su abuelo.

— Bien, da igual — Erwin se aclaró la garganta, traía en la mano una carpeta con el informe médico de Levi — deberá permanecer en el hospital una semana por lo menos, lo dejaré como estado reservado por si acaso hay alguna complicación, pero no debería de suscitarse, la cirugía resultó bien y Hanji consiguió la sangre; le recomiendo que se vaya a descansar y vuelva después del medio día… ¿me está escuchando?

Erwin notó a Kenny que lo miraba embobado — no, lo siento, estaba perdido en sus hermosos ojos azules — le dijo Kenny y Erwin hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— Me voy — le dijo Erwin a Hanji y le entregó la carpeta con el reporte — terminó mi turno, si pasa algo urgente avísame.

Kenny y Hanji aguardaron en silencio hasta que Erwin hubo salido de la sala de espera; cuando se quedaron solos, Kenny se aclaró la garganta — ¿Qué me decías?

— Ah, es verdad, yo me quedaré con Levi hasta que despierte, tú estás muy cansado, te quedaste dormido — Kenny se apresuró a tomar su chamarra y caminó con paso rápido hasta la salida.

— No estaba dormido ¡Estaba ebrio! — Hanji vio la cabeza de Kenny esfumarse por el marco de la puerta, suspiró y se fue nuevamente hacia el pasillo, pasaría por un café antes de regresar a la recámara de Levi y antes de llegar a la máquina expendedora, se topó con Erwin que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el entrecejo se fruncía al estar pensando detenidamente en algo.

— Pensé que ya te habías ido — le dijo Hanji mientras echaba un par de monedas en la ranura de la máquina, seleccionó su bebida y esperó en silencio mientras el líquido hirviendo caía dentro de un vaso desechable.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por esos tipos? — le soltó Erwin de pronto; Hanji tomó el café y le sopló por encima.

— ¿Acaso te importa? — Erwin se alzó de hombros y apretó los labios visiblemente molesto.

— No te conviene enredarte con los pacientes — Hanji dejó escapar una risilla burlona y negó con la cabeza.

— Supongo que según tu criterio, me conviene más enredarme con hombres casados como tú — Erwin abrió los labios pero pensándoselo mejor, los volvió a cerrar evitando soltar una maldición — sí ya me lo imaginaba, sabes muy bien cuál es mi posición con respecto a eso… Pasa una buena noche.

Hanji deshizo el camino andado y prefirió rodear por otra ala para no volver a toparse de frente a Erwin; mientras caminaba le iba dando tragos a su café y sentía cómo su mente comenzaba a despejarse; la noche no había salido tan bien como lo esperaba pero sabía que, en muchos aspectos pudo haber sido mucho peor. Abrió la puerta de la recámara de Levi y vio su perfil recortado contra la luz que se colaba por una de las ventanas; las luces sintéticas de la ciudad le daban un brillo casi etéreo a su piel que aún estaba pálida. Hanji jaló una silla y se sentó junto a su cama, verificó sus signos vitales y después de asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien, cerró los ojos para dar una cabeceada en paz.

"Y"

Escuchaba a lo lejos los ruidos de ambulancias y murmullos que no lograba comprender, no veía nada más que oscuridad y de la nada, un dolor helado lo mordió en las costillas; abrió los ojos sobresaltado intentando gritar, pero de su garganta solamente salió un murmullo seco que más se parecía a un quejido. Se quedó mirando el techo de la recámara por un rato, sin saber dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí, se llevó el dorso de la mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos y la sensación punzante del crucero que tenía en la vena lo sorprendió, siguió con sus ojos la manguera que lo conectaba a una bolsa que pendía de un porta sueros de metal y fue cuando todo se le vino a la mente de golpe. Los recuerdos lo azotaron como una marejada furiosa y la sensación de la bala hirviente que entró en su cuerpo lo hizo estremecerse.

Se llevó la mano libre al costado y en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el vendaje prieto, el dolor le punzó de manera muy vívida demostrándole que nada de eso había sido un sueño; necesitaba salir de ahí y al tratar de girarse sobre la camilla para buscar su ropa, se topó con Hanji que dormitaba a un lado de él; su cabeza descansaba sobre los brazos que cruzados sobre una mesa, le daban apoyo para dormir de una forma al parecer, bastante incómoda. Levi la miró en silencio, su nariz pequeña y afilada hacía un ruido gracioso al respirar y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió para sí al saber que ella estaba cuidándolo en la habitación del hospital.

Ella se removió y lentamente abrió los ojos y a menos de medio metro de distancia, se topó con la mirada penetrante de Levi — ¡Estás despierto! — se incorporó de un saltó y acercándose a él, le puso el estetoscopio en el pecho mientras que con los dedos, revisaba sus pulsaciones en la muñeca.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? — le preguntó Levi mientras la miraba hacer su trabajo; esa faceta de ella le gustaba, demostraba el profesionalismo que vio un día antes en la sala de urgencias.

— Apenas unas cuantas horas, ya ha amanecido y aún tienes que descansar más — Hanji dio por terminada su inspección y regresó a su asiento al lado de la cama de Levi.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

— Escuché que se lo habían llevado a su casa, no le pasó nada gracias a ti — Levi volvió a dirigir la mirada al techo y tragó saliva.

— Me descuidé y por eso casi lo matan — el tacto de los dedos suaves de Hanji lo sorprendió; ella se había estirado y cogió la mano de Levi con la suya.

— Más bien, gracias a ti no lo mataron, no debería de culparte por eso.

— La verdad, creo que eché a perder la noche que habíamos planeado — Hanji sintió cómo su rostro se calentaba al recordar que había esperado que Levi a visitara en su departamento.

— Bueno, creo que es algo que podríamos posponer para otra ocasión.

— ¿Qué te parece si continuamos ahora? — Hanji lo miró en silencio por unos segundos y sin decir nada, se levantó de la silla para alejarse hasta la puerta; Levi se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber sido tan atrevido con ella y pensó que la había ofendido — espera, no quise molestarte…

Interrumpió sus propias palabras cuando vio que Hanji no intentó salir de la habitación, sino que echó el seguro interno a la puerta y corrió las cortinas de las ventanas para evitar que los ojos curiosos los vieran desde el pasillo; regresó hasta él y en lugar de tomar su lugar en la silla, se sentó al borde de la cama y lo miró de una manera intensa que lo hizo estremecerse — ¿y qué planes tenías para anoche? Dijiste que irías a visitare a mi departamento.

Levi puso su mano sobre el muslo de Hanji, esperó impaciente para ver si ella rechazaba el toque, pero el lugar de eso, ella lo correspondió dejando su mano encima de la de él — no sé, quizás tomar un café y hablar.

Hanji rio y para sorpresa de él, se quitó los anteojos, se estiró encima de Levi y los dejó sobre la mesa que estaba a un costado de la cama; la mano de Levi fue más aventurera y subió un palmo acercándose a las caderas de ella; alzó la otra mano y cuidando de no enredar la manguera del suero con el cabello de Hanji, la ahuecó sobre la mejilla de ella — me hubiese gustado algo más que un café — la voz de ella se había llenado de deseo y lo miró expectante; sin poder contenerse más, Levi se incorporó y con un deseo hambriento, atrapó los labios de ella en un beso que buscaba saciar una sed añeja.

El beso fue correspondido con la misma intensidad y con un movimiento rápido, Hanji se encaramó en la cama cuidando de no lastimarlo; la lengua de él pidió la entrada empujando los labios de ella y Hanji le permitió invadir esa cavidad húmeda donde su lengua le dio la bienvenida. Se enlazaron en una lucha por dominar el beso y entre sus piernas, Hanji notó cómo el pene de Levi se endurecía y alzaba inmisericorde.

Sentía que ya no había vuelta atrás, comenzaba a notar cómo la sábana se mojaba con el fluido transparente que goteaba de la punta de su pene; sentía cómo Hanji frotaba su entrepierna contra él y eso lo hacía arder aún más en el deseo; sus dedos se movieron rápidamente y alcanzaron el cierre frontal de la filipina que ella llevaba puesta; lo bajó y dejó al descubierto los senos blancos que brillaban ocultos debajo de un sostén de algodón; él enterró su rostro entre ellos y aspiró el aroma de su piel mientras sentía la suavidad de esas redondeces protuberantes; Hanji dejó escapar un suspiró cuando Levi comenzó a besar su piel. Sentía que ardía donde los labios de él la tocaban y sin esperar más, Hanji bajó los tirantes para descubrir el busto ansioso. Los pezones henchidos saltaron al frente y Levi atrapó uno con los labios, lo besó y con la punta de la lengua comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de la areola hirviente para finalmente atraparlo y succionarlo con martirizante lentitud. Hanji gimió con suavidad y a tientas, encontró el pene endurecido de Levi y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de las sábanas; él respondió moviendo las caderas lentamente y estaban a punto de llegar a un punto donde no habría retorno.

Una sensación molesta invadió a Levi y era el dolor que comenzó a pellizcarle nuevamente la carne, sin querer se separó de Hanji y dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada; la recámara le dio vueltas y ella lo miró preocupada — creo que esto no fue buena idea, aún estás delicado – le dijo ella bajándose de la cama, él apretó los ojos al verla que volvía a cubrirse el cuerpo, nuevamente había echado a perder el momento y se sentía culpable por ello.

— Lo lamento mucho, en verdad quiero continuar, pero estoy mareándome.

— Es el efecto del anestésico, no es tu culpa — Hanji se alejó para recorrer nuevamente las cortinas y volvió con Levi — lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, ahora debes descansar, no iré a casa hoy, tengo una muda de ropa en mi casillero y le pediré a Hannes que le lleve comida a mis gatos; así podré quedarme contigo.

Levi le sonrió asintiendo agradecido y Hanji se agachó hasta tener su cara a unos milímetros de distancia de la suya — gracias— murmuró él y ella le plantó un beso suave y cariñoso en los labios.

"Y"

Eren sintió que un agujero se había abierto a sus pies y caía en él sin posibilidad de escapar; había llegado al hospital con su padre esa mañana para visitar a Levi y apenas había dado la vuelta al pasillo, cuando vio que la mujer con la que se mandaba mensajes estaba corriendo las cortinas de su habitación.

Se quedó parado algunos metros a la distancia contemplando la escena y su temor e confirmó cuando el se agachó y lo besó descaradamente, Levi le correspondió el gesto abrazándola y esa fue la puntilla que hirió de muerte a Eren; ahora tendría que pensar en cómo quitar a esa mujer de en medio de camino y debía de ser pronto.

"Y"

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA** : Se supone que no debería de escribir una nota al pie ya que el reglamento de éste sitio lo prohíbe, pero lo haré de cualquier manera.

Lamento mucho el retraso con este capítulo, varias personas me escribieron para preguntarme qué había sucedido y bueno, pasa lo siguiente: Yo vivo en un pueblito en la campiña alemana que se llama "Thailen" (si lo buscan en el mapa, tienen que hacer un zoom varias veces) y pues el próximo domingo deberé regresar a México temporalmente para cuidar a mi mamá que la van a operar; entre una cosa y otra, he estado muy ocupada (y cansada) y no había podido adelantar el fic, pero aquí está el capítulo nuevo y planeo escribir el siguiente en las doce horas de vuelo que tendré para volver a mi país.

Así que esa es la razón por la cual no pude subir el capítulo el fin de semana anterior, pero aquí está y espero que lo disfruten.


	9. Corazón destrozado

**ADVERTENCIA** : Este capítulo tiene lemon, es decir, una escena sexual explícita si no les gusta este tipo de escritura, les pido por favor que pasen de largo y lo ignoren.

Capítulo 9

Corazón destrozado.

"Y"

Eren sintió que un agujero se había abierto a sus pies y caía en él sin posibilidad de escapar; había llegado al hospital con su padre esa mañana para visitar a Levi y apenas había dado la vuelta al pasillo, cuando vio que la mujer con la que se mandaba mensajes estaba corriendo las cortinas de su habitación.

Se quedó parado algunos metros a la distancia contemplando la escena y su temor e confirmó cuando ella se agachó y lo besó descaradamente, Levi le correspondió el gesto abrazándola y esa fue la puntilla que hirió de muerte a Eren; ahora tendría que pensar en cómo quitar a esa mujer de en medio de camino y debía de ser pronto.

"Y"

— Alguien está de buen humor — Nifa se abotonó su bata mientras miraba a Hanji que no podía quitarse una sonrisa pizpireta del rostro mientras se ponía un par de calcetines limpios.

— Un paciente al que aprecio mucho salió bien de su cirugía — Nifa sonrió y tomó su bolsa que descansaba encima de la banca en los vestidores para mujeres.

— ¿Quién lo operó?

— Erwin, hizo la cirugía en la madrugada — Nifa sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Es un médico excelente, no me extraña que la cirugía haya salido bien, por cierto ¿Ya supiste de su divorcio?

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Nifa se relamió los labios y miró de un lado a otro del vestidor para asegurarse de que estaban solas.

— Bien — le dijo a Hanji sentándose a un lado de ella — no supiste esto por mí, pero Erwin está divorciándose de Mary; tienen varios meses con problemas muy serios, al parecer a su esposa no le gusta que esté tanto tiempo en el hospital trabajando, quiere un esposo de veinticuatro horas y Erwin nunca pudo ofrecerle eso ¿Qué te parece?

— Es una lástima, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado —Nifa cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y asintió.

— Además, ya no había nada de amor por ahí, ya se sabe de los deslices que Erwin tuvo con un par de enfermeras hace un tiempo; no sé por qué, pero pocas se le resisten… En fin, tengo que ir a mi guardia, te veré más tarde — Nifa se sacudió la falda cuando se hubo levantado y salió del vestidor no sin antes dedicarle un guiño cómplice a Hanji — ustedes han sido algo allegados, quizás se hagan compañía después de todo.

Hanji suspiró y terminó de anudar los cordones de sus zapatos; lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era pensar en otro hombre que no fuera Levi y deseaba conservar el buen humor que él le había provocado unos minutos antes.

"Y"

— Qué susto nos has dado Levi — le reprochó Petra, tenía a su hija en el regazo y Levi sujetaba la mano de la niña mientras ésta balbuceaba y sonreía despreocupada.

— No quería que te alarmaran — se excusó Levi y le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Mikasa que estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama junto a Eren.

— Ella tenía que saber que estás hospitalizado — le soltó Mikasa sin remordimiento; una enfermera entró a la recámara llevando una bolsa de suero nueva, pasó junto a ellos e hizo el cambio en completo silencio.

— ¿No crees que Isabel ha crecido mucho? — Levi miró a la niña que Petra sostenía sobre su regazo y le sonrió de medio lado.

— Se parece a ti — le dijo él y la niña le extendió los brazos a Levi, él trató de incorporarse para sujetarla pero, la enfermera le puso una mano sobre el pecho evitando que se moviera.

— No puede hacer esfuerzos — le dijo con voz seca y Levi volvió a dejarse caer sobre la camilla, la niña hizo un puchero y se removió inquieta en los brazos de su madre.

— ¡Pa… pa…! — lo llamó ella y Petra negó con la cabeza.

— Te reconoce muy bien — la enfermera leyó la tabla con el reporte médico y después de hacer la anotación de la hora en que había hecho el cambio del suero, salió de la habitación — pero todavía no puede decir la palabra completa, anda Isabel, es "Padrino"

La niña miró a su madre y agitó los pies tratando de soltarse — ¡Papa!

— Algún día aprenderá — le dijo Eren y la niña al no poder zafarse del agarre de su madre, comenzó a llorar berreando.

— Dámela — pidió Levi y Petra lo dudó por un momento, pero al ver que él se incorporaba en su cama, no le quedó más remedio que ceder; Levi cargó a la niña y ésta dejó de llorar.

— Lamento haberme tardado, pero tuve que pasar al comedor… — Hanji entró a la recámara y se topó con la postal familiar que casi le saca el corazón del pecho; no se imaginaba que al entrar a la habitación, se toparía con la escena de Levi cargando a una niña desconocida para ella — lo lamento, pero estas no son horas de visita.

Levi notó un timbre tenso en la voz de Hanji y en un descuido, la niña tomó la manguera que conectaba el catéter con la bolsa de suero y le dio un tirón doloroso, zafó la aguja y de la herida comenzó a brotar la sangre. Petra se apresuró a recoger a su hija y Hanji pasó como tornado rodeando la cama, tomó la mano de Levi y abriendo uno de los cajones de la mesa auxiliar que estaba a un lado de la camilla, sacó un par de guantes de látex y se apresuró a arreglar el problema. Levi la miró en silencio, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, no pronunció ni media palabra mientras volvía a colocar la aguja en su lugar y la aseguraba con cinta — Ya está lista… lo lamento, pero no está permitida la entrada de niños menores de doce años a las visitas internas, les pediré que se retiren por favor, será necesario cambiar las sábanas y la ropa del paciente, no puede quedarse con toda esa sangre.

— Mi padre dio permiso para que estuviéramos aquí — Eren se levantó de su asiento y miró a Hanji con aire retador.

— ¿Y quién es tu padre?

— El Doctor Grisha Jaëger — Hanji reconoció a los muchachos que acompañaban a Zeke la noche anterior cuando ella entró al quirófano para asistir en la cirugía de Levi y, aunque sabía que ese chico era el hijo de su jefe, no podría evitar el sentir una enorme antipatía hacia él, generada por su descuido al haber orillado a Levi a la condición en la que ahora se encontraba.

— Bien, tu padre es el jefe del hospital, pero este paciente está a mi cargo y les pediré que se retiren para que pueda descansar; podrán visitarlo de cuatro a seis de la tarde, que es el tiempo oficial de visitas.

Eren estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, cuando Mikasa le dio un jalón discreto en la manga del suéter, era obvio que esa médico deseaba que se fueran y no cejaría hasta que estuviesen fuera de la habitación — Eren, es mejor que dejemos descansar a Levi, vámonos.

Eren clavó los ojos en Mikasa y ésta le devolvió una mirada fría que no admitía réplicas — bien, volveremos más tarde, descansa Levi — le pidió Eren y los tres salieron de la habitación. Una vez que hubieron cerrado la puerta, Hanji se acercó hasta ella y le volvió a pasar el cerrojo por dentro y corrió las cortinas de las ventanas.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — le preguntó a Levi encarándolo, notaba la molestia en su voz y su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido.

— Llegaron hace un rato, supongo que fue idea de Mikasa, ella es mi prima y fue adoptada por la familia Jaëger, fue quien me recomendó con ellos para hacer este trabajo.

Hanji evaluó las palabras de Levi y terminó por ceder en medio de un suspiro — está bien, pero en verdad necesitas descansar y los niños pequeños no pueden entrar a las visitas, tengo que cambiarte las sábanas, están llenas de sangre

— ¿No es trabajo de los auxiliares de enfermería? — Hanji se aproximó hasta uno de los anaqueles empotrados en la pared y sacó dos sábanas que olían a desinfectante.

— Nosotros también sabemos hacerlo, además, prefiero ser yo quien te cambie las sábanas, necesito que te gires a un costado — Hanji le retiró la sábana que lo cubría y la hizo bola arrojándola al piso, Levi obedeció echándose sobre su costado derecho sintiendo cómo la herida le escocía y mientras ella retiraba la mitad de la sábana y colocaba la limpia, él guardaba silencio sintiendo cómo hacía su trabajo.

— ¿Estás molesta? — le preguntó Levi finalmente y ella no le contestó hasta que hubo terminado.

— Me molesta que incomoden a mis pacientes — en parte era verdad, aunque lo que en realidad sentía eran celos y estos la mordían de forma burlona; la imagen de Levi cargando a un bebé le había tomado por sorpresa, pero además, le incomodaba la familiaridad con la que la madre de la niña le hablaba a él — va a ser necesario que te cambies de ropa.

— Ella es Petra — le dijo Levi de pronto, algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor que le explicara a Hanji quién era esa mujer para evitar que su mente se torturara sacando sus propias conclusiones — es la chica con la que viví por algunos meses y a pesar de que ya no estamos juntos, seguimos siendo amigos. La bebé que traía con ella es su hija.

— No tienes que darme explicaciones.

— Sí tengo que dártelas, no quiero que pienses algo diferente y será mejor que sepas esto, sea lo que sea que va a comenzar entre nosotros, quiero que inicie con el pie derecho.

El corazón de Hanji dio un salto dentro de su pecho, Levi concebía la idea que algo entre los dos estaba comenzando y eso la llenaba de una alegría casi incontenible — Está bien, gracias por decírmelo.

— No la esperaba aquí, también para mí fue una sorpresa, pero Mikasa quiso avisarle para que estuviera al tanto de lo que había ocurrido… No quiero que estés molesta por esto — Hanji se sentó en el borde de la cama y Levi estiró su mano, ella la tomó y entrelazó los dedos con los de él.

— No estoy molesta — los celos se habían disipado poco a poco y se sentía más relajada; Levi le sonrió y ella volvió a notar la ropa manchada de sangre.

— Tienes que cambiarte — le repitió ella y se apresuró a buscar una muda de ropa limpia dentro del anaquel — vas a necesitar algo de ayuda.

El corazón de Levi comenzó a golpear dentro de su pecho cuando Hanji se acercó a él, dejó la muda de ropa sobre la mesa auxiliar y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Levi — ¿Estás de acuerdo en que haga esto?

Levi clavo sus ojos serios sobre ella y asintió tragando saliva; Hanji comenzó a desabotonar la camisa y poco a poco fue desnudando la piel de Levi; él no era capaz de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella mientras lo desnudaba. No podía evitar el sentir un cosquilleo anhelante en su entrepierna cuando Hanji abrió la camisa y dejó su torso vendado al aire.

La punta de los dedos de Hanji dibujaron la forma de los músculos de su estómago y despacio marcaron una línea descendente hasta quedarse fijos en el elástico del pantalón que él vestía, ella se agachó y con suavidad, comenzó a besar la piel tibia de Levi, con la punta de la lengua recorrió los pezones de él que se endurecieron al contacto y éste, acarició el rostro de Hanji con suavidad, la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola y enterrando la nariz en el cabello de Hanji, aspiró profundamente y llenó sus pulmones con el aroma de ella. Levi entrecerró los ojos cuando los labios de ella se hundieron en el hueco de su cuello y besó la piel con martirizante lentitud. Sintió en ese momento que su pene volvía a elevarse mostrando un marcado bulto por debajo de la tela y Hanji notó el deseo en el rostro de Levi, su piel se había enrojecido y un brillo de lujuria brillaba en sus ojos siempre serios — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Caliente — le contestó Levi sin tapujos y Hanji le sonrió mientras que, con los dedos de una mano empujaba el pantalón hacia abajo. Ella alzó la cabeza y buscó los labios de Levi atrapándolos en un beso lento y éste respondió a los movimientos de ella sintiéndose cada vez más embargado por el deseo; la mano de Hanji empujó con más insistencia el pantalón de Levi y éste elevó las caderas y cuando Hanji pudo quitar ese pedazo de tela, el pene erecto y enrojecido de Levi saltó golpeando su vientre al caer pesado y rígido sobre él.

Los dedos tibios de Hanji acariciaron los testículos endurecidos y Levi dio un pequeño respingo entrecerrando los ojos, una gota de líquido transparente escapó de la punta de su pene y Hanji contempló cómo escurría hasta perderse en la vellosidad crespa y oscura que brillaba bajo las luces artificiales de la recámara del hospital.

Levi contempló embelesado cómo Hanji se agachaba sobre él y de un bocado voraz engullía todo su pene casi hasta la base, la lengua lo acariciaba mientras ella lo chupaba y sorbía saboreándolo y él solamente atinó a pasar su mano izquierda sobre el cabello de ella, haciéndolo a un lado para poder contemplarla mejor mientras lo lamía. El sonido que su boca hacía lo estaba volviendo loco y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con suavidad, pero, pronto sintió que estaba a punto de explotar — No, espera — pidió con voz ronca y Hanji lo miró curiosa, sabía que estaba a punto de terminar cuando notó que la base del pene que mantenía entre sus dedos se comenzaba a endurecer y palpitar con fuerza — si sigues haciendo eso, voy a terminar en tu boca.

— ¿Sería tan malo eso? — le preguntó ella y en sus ojos se notaba que estaba divirtiéndose; su mano continuaba acariciando el pene y cada vez que llegaba a la punta, movía sus dedos encima y volvía a bajar echando la piel hacia atrás.

— No sé si te gustará el sabor — le contestó él suspirando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos mientras ella lo masturbaba sin detenerse; sentía cómo el placer recorría todo su cuerpo en oleadas de calor, su frente y pecho comenzaban a perlarse de sudor y ahora era incapaz de dejar de marcar el ritmo con sus caderas. La mano libre de Hanji se había perdido entre sus propias piernas y Levi deseo ayudarla. Estiró su brazo que estaba liberado de cualquier aguja y manguera y deslizó sus dedos dentro de los pantalones de Hanji, una fina pelusa suave le dio la bienvenida y Hanji separó las piernas dejando que él la explorara con mayor libertad. Sus dedos se resbalaron con facilidad dentro de los pliegues de sus labios vaginales y la encontró húmeda y deseosa; pronto se topó el clítoris inflamado y comenzó a acariciarlo con las puntas de sus dedos; de los labios de Hanji escapaban suspiros ahogados y él deseo apresarla contra la cama y sentirla retorcerse de placer bajo su peso y eso sería lo primero que haría cuando pudiese salir de ese hospital estéril.

La miró entre suspiros y gemidos reprimidos y de pronto, ella explotó en un orgasmo salvaje; su cuerpo se movió con fuerza mientras él notaba las contracciones de la vagina ardiente entre sus dedos, los pezones endurecidos se marcaban por debajo de la ropa y la mano de ella se movió con mayor velocidad y fuerza — ¡Ah Hanji!.. Voy a terminar — gimió él cuando sintió cómo el orgasmo estaba alarmantemente cerca; en cambio, ella no dejó de acariciarlo con mayor velocidad mientras él empujaba con sus caderas contra los dedos de ella, el calor subió desde su vientre y sin poder contenerse, un chorro de semen blanco y caliente salió disparado de la punta de su pene, le siguió otro que fue a caer sobre su pecho mientras que de su garganta escapaba un gemido ronco; un tercer chorro salió escurriendo entre los dedos de Hanji y ésta disminuyó el ritmo de sus caricias, un nuevo río de semen escurrió veloz y Levi sufría por controlar su respiración mientras su pene saltaba presa del fuerte orgasmo que había tenido.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando aún las contracciones remanentes y poco a poco su pene comenzó a suavizarse y perder la erección que poderosa, se había alzado unos minutos antes — ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Hanji y él asintió sin abrir los ojos.

— Había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer esto — le dijo él finalmente, Hanji se estiró y sacando un par de pañuelos desechables de una caja, se limpió la mano que estaba llena de ese líquido pringoso y aperlado — creo que me hacía mucha falta.

— Más tarde deberás tomar un baño de esponja, si no llega Kenny a tiempo para hacerlo, vendrá una enfermera a dártelo.

— ¿No podrías hacerlo tú? — bromeó él y ella sonrió encantada; tomó algunos pañuelos más y comenzó a limpiar el semen que había saltado encima del cuerpo desnudo de Levi.

— Lo haré si prometes portarte mal — ella comenzó a limpiarlo con ternura y calma y cuando estuvo segura que no quedaba más semen encima de él, le ayudó a ponerse el pijama limpio que había traído.

— Me portaré mal solamente si tú me lo pides — ella se agachó y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios y era algo que en verdad comenzaba a gustarle bastante a Levi.

— Es muy tarde y aún no traen tu almuerzo, iré a pedirlo en la cocina, volveré en un rato, podrías dormir un poco mientras tanto — anunció Hanji y de un salto bajó de la camilla para dirigirse a la puerta — trata de descansar — le pidió ella y abrió la puerta para toparse con el rostro ajado de Kenny; estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito por la sorpresa, pero apenas logró contenerse.

— Pero si aquí está mi hermosa nueva sobrina — anunció Kenny con drama fingido y la atrajo para abrazarla, Hanji respondió el abrazo de forma tensa y cuando él la liberó, trató de escapar rápido.

— Iré por el almuerzo de Levi, no tardo — Hanji se perdió en el pasillo y Kenny la miró alejarse, cuando ella giró sobre un pasillo, él entró a la recámara cerrando la puerta.

Se aproximó hasta la cama de Levi y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado, cruzó las piernas y palpando en su abrigo, encontró una cajetilla de cigarros, sacó uno y se lo llevó a la boca.

— ¿Sabías que esto es un hospital? Está prohibido fumar aquí dentro — espetó Levi y Kenny lo examinó con suma atención.

— Tienes el cuello al rojo vivo — le dijo Kenny de pronto y se acercó más a Levi olvidando su espacio personal; inhaló profundo y clavó una mirada acusadora en su sobrino— hueles a… ¡Por todos los cielos! Levi ni una bala puede detenerte, sí que tienes la enjundia de los Ackerman.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? — Levi trató de alejarse de su tío tanto como pudo sin caer de la cama y éste sonreía socarronamente.

— Bien sabes de qué hablo ¿estabas jugando a la casita con tu doctora? — La sonrisa burlona de Kenny se marcó de lado a lado de su rostro y se volvió a recargar contra el respaldo de su silla — mírate nomás, estás al rojo vivo, ni siquiera puedes ocultar lo que hiciste.

— Déjame en paz — le dijo Levi y estirándose dolorosamente, tomó un pañuelo desechable y se secó el rostro.

— La próxima vez, procura terminar dentro, necesito asegurarme de que quede embarazada y podamos ser una gran familia feliz — Levi hizo una bola con el pañuelo desechable y se lo arrojó a Kenny en la cabeza.

— Ocúpate de tus asuntos — le dijo molesto y recargó la cabeza pesadamente contra la almohada.

"Y"

— Mikasa ¿por qué insististe en que saliéramos de la habitación? ¿Solamente porque esa flacucha cuatro ojos lo dijo? — Eren estaba conteniendo la furia que lo invadía desde hacía un buen rato; Mikasa los había guiado hasta el comedor para beber algo y poder ponerse al corriente con los pormenores en la vida de Petra.

Mikasa le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y alzó los hombros, indiferente — Era más que obvio que Levi quería estar a solas con su médico.

— Esas son tonterías — espetó Eren molesto; Petra soltó una risilla y verificó que su hija estuviese bebiendo correctamente su leche.

— Si no hubiésemos salido, Levi nos habría sacado por su propia cuenta, aunque se le hubiese abierto la herida, nos habría echado de ahí ¿Acaso no notaste cómo se le iluminaron los ojos en cuánto esa chica entró a la habitación? Es más que obvio que le gusta — Eren se sorprendió por las palabras de Petra y su cerebro se negaba a creerle — ¡Ah, ahí está!

Eren giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y miró a Hanji que entró al comedor, pasó una zona restringida y se dirigió a las cocinas — ¿Cómo podría gustarle? Ustedes dos vivieron juntos y tú y esa mujer no se parecen en nada.

— Creo que es algo que debes entender de Levi: Él no se guía por el físico, busca puntos afines con las mujeres y ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Notaste la seriedad de ella cuando volvió a ponerle el catéter a Levi? Me recordó la expresión de él cuando está trabajando o dedicado en una labor; él y yo somos fanáticos del orden y la limpieza, así que eso era algo por lo cual nos llevábamos muy bien.

Eren se distrajo de las palabras de Petra cuando junto a él, una figura se sentó en la silla que estaba libre — Buenos días pollitos — saludó Zeke y sin ninguna señal de reverencia, tomó el tenedor de Eren y le robó un pedazo de sandía picada que tenía en un plato frente a él.

— Pensé que ya había terminado tu turno — le dijo Eren quitando el plato del alcance de su medio hermano.

— Y así es, pero vine a dejarle a los cocineros la orden de la comida para un paciente con falla hepática — sacó un par de papeles engrapados y después de releerlos rápido, se levantó de su asiento — me voy, espero verlos más tarde.

Eren siguió a su medio hermano con la mirada y justo antes de entrar al comedor, se topó con Hanji con la cual se detuvo a platicar un momento; dentro de la cabeza de Eren se encendió un foco dándole luz verde a algo que venía planeando durante toda la mañana y rápidamente, sacó su teléfono e hizo una fotografía de Zeke platicando con Hanji — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Nada —mintió Eren guardando su teléfono — me gusta el color de las paredes; ahora vuelvo, tengo que hacer una escala técnica.

Mikasa y Petra vieron cómo Eren salía presuroso del comedor tomando un camino muy diferente al de los baños.

"Y"

Giró sobre una esquina donde sabía que Hanji debería de pasar para volver a la recámara de Levi; pronto escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba y disimulando, echó una moneda en una máquina expendedora y compró una soda. Hanji apareció llevando un fólder debajo del brazo y se detuvo junto a Eren para comprar un jugo en la máquina — lamento que te hayamos molestado — le dijo Eren después de abrir la lata de su bebida y de darle un trago, Hanji lo miró extrañada y pronto lo reconoció y apretó los labios.

— Estaban incomodando a mi paciente cuando él debe descansar.

— Lo entiendo, pero ¿sabes? Era importante para Petra que Levi viese a su hija, un hijo debe estar donde está su padre — las palabras de Eren resonaron dentro de la cabeza de Hanji como el tañer de una campana.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que Petra quería que Levi pudiese ver a su hija, todos estábamos preocupados por él y no sabíamos si lograría reponerse, por eso es que Mikasa llamó a Petra y ella llegó muy temprano en la mañana. Estaba tan preocupada de que Levi no pudiese ver a su hija crecer.

— Esa niña no es la hija de Levi — aseguró Hanji, aunque sus palabras estaban cargadas de dudas y miedo.

— Si no me quieres creer, allá tú, podrías preguntarle a la enfermera que cambió el suero, ella misma lo escuchó, seguramente si le preguntas a Levi, él negará todo, a final de cuentas, no se ha hecho responsable de la niña a pesar de las súplicas de Petra— Hanji dio la media vuelta sin cruzar más palabras con Eren y regresó a la recámara de Levi. Abrió la puerta de golpe y Kenny dio un salto por la sorpresa; había sacado un mazo de cartas y estaba jugando tranquilamente con Levi mientras apostaban los analgésicos que le habían dejado esa mañana.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Levi al verla agitada, ella le regresó una mirada enfurecida y tomó la tabla de indicaciones médicas que colgaba de los pies de la cama, pasó una hoja y después de encontrar el nombre que buscaba, salió nuevamente dando un portazo feroz.

Sus pisadas retumbaban en el pasillo y los latidos de su corazón le martilleaban los oídos; llegó hasta la sala de enfermeras y entró buscando a la mujer que había atendido a Levi — Patrice — la llamó cuando la vio en un rincón mientras preparaba los medicamentos que entregaría a los pacientes de su lista.

— Hola Hanji, tu amigo se va a recuperar muy pronto — le dijo ella despreocupada y siguió echando pastillas dentro de unos vasitos de plástico.

— Dime algo ¿Sabes si la niña que estaba hoy con sus visitas, es su hija? — la enfermera miró a Hanji frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Pues… creo que sí, escuché que la niña le decía "papá" y lloraba para que él la cargara ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Hanji pudo escuchar cómo algo muy dentro de ella se rompía en miles de pedacitos imposibles de reparar, sonrió negando con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro a la enfermera — por nada, gracias por decírmelo.

Hanji salió de la sala y contuvo la irá y el dolor que la invadían lentamente. Caminó como un autómata hasta que, después de sortear a toda la gente, salió del hospital, sus pies la llevaron sin un plan en específico y ella se dejó guiar por su corazón destrozado y finalmente sin pensarlo, se encontró a sí misma en el estacionamiento del hospital; se recargó contra uno de los pilares de metal y ahí, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de sus ojos sin ningún control y sollozando, se resbaló hasta que cayó sentada en el concreto sucio y frío; se abrazó rodeándose con sus brazos y lloró sin tapujos.

"Y"

Nota de la Autora: Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, tuve un vuelo muy tranquilo y aterrizamos sin problemas, ahora estoy en México y operarán a mi mamá el miércoles, así que ese tiempo en que ella estará en quirófano, podré aprovecharlo para escribir el nuevo capítulo de éste fic; pero mientras tanto, aquí está el capítulo 9 y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo y mi beta al corregirlo y darme ideas. Gracias por los reviews y mensajes de ánimo, son lo mejor de lo mejor.


	10. Rumores y oportunidades al aire

**Capítulo 10**

 **Rumores y oportunidades al aire**

" **Y"** **  
**

Erwin recargó la cabeza contra el volante de su auto y suspiró cansado; estaba haciendo tiempo extra para evitar volver pronto a su casa y, aunque en otro momento ese lugar había sido un punto de escape en donde se refugiaba del mundo y sus locuras, ahora era un lugar lleno de sufrimiento en el cual, debía escuchar las quejas de Mary en todo momento.

Había considerado seriamente en aceptar la oferta de su padre y regresar a vivir con él, pero tampoco deseaba que al hacerlo, él le echara algún reproche encima, su padre nunca había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de Erwin al casarse con Mary y ahora el regresar a la casa paterna, era aceptar su derrota y entrar con la cola entre las patas. Resignado, introdujo la llave en la chapa de encendido y girándola, inició la marcha del auto mientras el motor ronroneaba. Avanzó sobre el estacionamiento y al dar vuelta en un retorno, vio una figura conocida que, sentada en el piso sucio y frío, mantenía la cabeza recargada contra las rodillas encogidas contra sí misma.

Se detuvo a un lado de ella e hizo sonar el claxon en un fallido intento por llamar su atención — ¡Hey Hanji! — gritó su nombre y la mujer alzó la cara para mostrar sus ojos llorosos y nariz enrojecida — ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó Erwin preocupado y poniendo el freno de mano, salió de su auto para dirigirse hasta donde Hanji permanecía hecha un ovillo lastimero. Se acuclilló frente a ella y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

— No es nada — mintió ella sorbiendo por la nariz. Erwin negó con la cabeza y hurgado en el bolsillo de su saco, encontró un pañuelo que le ofreció a Hanji.

— No mientas, las personas no lloran por nada — Hanji dudó por un momento mientras veía el pañuelo que Erwin le ofrecía y con dedos temblorosos, terminó por asirlo. Se secó los ojos con el pedazo de tela bordada con las iniciales de él y una suave estela de su loción impregnó el aire frente a su rostro — Vamos — le dijo él levantándose, le ofreció la mano a Hanji y ésta lo miró entre lágrimas — te llevaré a tu casa, no puedes quedarte aquí.

Hanji terminó por aceptar y tomó la mano de Erwin, éste le dio un jalón y la levantó del piso polvoso; le abrió la puerta del auto en el lado del copiloto e instó a Hanji para que tomara ese asiento; la ayudo a ajustarse el cinturón y cuando estuvo seguro de que todo estaba en su lugar, regresó a su asiento y arrancó para salir a la calle.

Guardaron silencio mientras avanzaban sobre la avenida y de vez en cuando, él miraba a Hanji de reojo mientras ella, trataba de ocultar su rostro mirando a través de la ventanilla; pero a cada rato, llevaba los dedos hacia las comisuras de sus ojos para secar las lágrimas que continuaban escapando por sí solas.

— ¿Fue ése imbécil? — Preguntó Erwin de pronto y Hanji lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿Qué imbécil? — él soltó un bufido fastidiado y negó con la cabeza.

— El idiota al que operé anoche — Hanji agachó la mirada y se sintió completamente indefensa frente al interrogatorio de Erwin.

— Eso no importa — le contestó ella, tratando de dar el tema por terminado, aunque sabía que para Erwin, ésa no era una opción viable.

— Te dije que no era buena idea que te involucraras con tipos como esos; tanto él como su tío, tienen pinta de matones a sueldo — Hanji volvió a sumergirse en el silencio y solamente se limitó a clavar sus ojos en el paisaje urbano que se dibujaba por fuera de la ventanilla del auto.

Erwin dobló sobre una esquina y pronto llegó al complejo de departamentos donde sabía que Hanji vivía — Te llevaré hasta tu casa — anunció Erwin estacionándose en el cajón que le correspondía a Hanji.

— Eso no es necesario — le dijo ella bajando rápidamente del vehículo, aunque no esperaba que Erwin bajara veloz detrás de ella.

— Sí que es necesario — anunció él y la tomó por el brazo — no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes sola, al menos no en la condición en la que te encuentras ahora — Hanji vencida, se dejó guiar por Erwin y cuando se toparon con la puerta de cristal que daba entrada al edificio, Hanji cayó en cuenta de que había olvidado sus cosas en el hospital.

— No tengo mis llaves — tartamudeó desconcertada y Erwin negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía.

— Regresaré más tarde por tus cosas, por ahora llamaremos al conserje para que nos deje entrar — Hanji obedeció y oprimió el botón del timbre; Hannes asomó la cabeza y al reconocerla, activo el desbloqueó de la puerta y ésta se abrió con un chasquido.

— No regresaste en toda la noche — reclamó Hannes cuando los dos entraron al recibidor — debo decirte que ya estaba preocupado por ti.

— Surgió algo en el hospital — explicó Hanji tratando de ocultar el timbre nasal de su voz, siempre que lloraba, su nariz se congestionaba por horas.

— Tu amigo chiquitín tampoco regresó anoche — continuó Hannes, Erwin se acercó a Hanji y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, la instó a que continuara su camino hacia los elevadores.

— Con un poco de suerte, no regresará en varios días — aseguró Erwin y avanzó obligando a Hanji a continuar su camino; el elevador esperaba con la puerta abierta, hacía un buen rato que nadie lo había usado y Erwin se apresuró a entrar jalando a Hanji con él.

Una vez dentro y cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Hanji se recargó contra la pared y dejó escapar un suspiro hondo y triste — lo lamento — se excusó ella tratando de recobrar la calma.

— Tú no tienes que disculparte conmigo — Erwin volvió a tomar a Hanji por el hombro y lo apretó con los dedos tratando de atraerla hacia él. Hanji se tensó ante el toque y trató de permanecer en su lugar sin acercarse demasiado a Erwin — puedo apoyarte en lo que sea necesario.

La puerta del elevador se abrió justo a tiempo anunciándoles que habían llegado al piso donde vivía Hanji y, ésta se apresuró a salir para romper el toque de Erwin que comenzaba a ponerla incómoda. Caminaron hasta la mitad del pasillo donde estaba su departamento y Hanji se levantó de puntillas y metió los dedos dentro de la lámpara que iluminaba la puerta de entrada. Tardó un rato hurgando dentro de la mampara de vidrio y finalmente, sus dedos asieron algo frío y metálico — ¡La tengo! — anunció Hanji con voz triunfal cuando atrapó la llave de repuesto que escondía en ese lugar en caso de una emergencia.

La introdujo en la cerradura y haciéndola girar, abrió la puerta y entró al espacio caldeado mientras Erwin le pisaba los talones; al encender la luz, un orden falso les dio la bienvenida, había dejado las cosas tan limpias y ordenadas como había podido ante la expectativa de que tal vez Levi la visitaría más tarde, pero en cambio, había conseguido que todos pasaran una noche especialmente estresante en el hospital.

— ¿Qué te parece si te das un baño y te cambias de ropa mientras yo voy por tus cosas al hospital? – sugirió Erwin y Hanji lo miró sintiendo una mezcla entre agradecimiento y desconfianza que no sabía cómo interpretar.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir por mis cosas?

— Claro, estaré de vuelta en menos de media hora ¿Qué dices? Además, necesitas descansar un poco — Hanji se la pensó por un momento, pero terminó por aceptar la oferta de Erwin; no deseaba poner un pie en el hospital durante ese día y mucho menos quería toparse con Kenny en los pasillos.

— Está bien — aceptó ella y Erwin tomó el repuesto de la llave que Hanji aún tenía en la mano.

— No quiero hurgar en tus cosas, así que usaré esta llave para entrar, le diré al conserje que voy por tu bolso.

— Toma, es la llave de mi armario, le podrías pedir a una de las enfermeras que saque mi bolsa — Erwin aceptó la llave plateada y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Quédate tranquila, yo me encargo — Erwin se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta y salió de la recámara dejando a Hanji adolorida y cansada.

" **Y"**

— Saldré por las cosas de Hanji, volveré en media hora — anunció Erwin cuando se topó con Hannes en la planta baja — necesito que me abra la puerta cuando regrese, no tengo llaves de la entrada principal.

— Bien, aunque sigo sin tener idea de quién rayos eres tú — Erwin no le prestó atención a Hannes y salió del edificio con rumbo al estacionamiento; el incidente con Hanji al menos le daba la oportunidad de no estar en su casa tan temprano y podía matar el tiempo con un buen pretexto.

Deshizo el camino andado hasta volver a ver las torres blancas del hospital y la cúpula que siempre le pareció una media naranja que era donde estaban las albercas de rehabilitación, volvió a ingresar al estacionamiento y con una energía renovada, entró al hospital mientras silbaba en el camino. Se abrió paso a través de la sala de urgencias y entró al área de acceso exclusivo para los médicos, no tardó mucho en encontrar a una enfermera que estaba libre y la llamó con un dedo — Doctor Smith, pensé que se había ido a su casa.

— Ya estaba fuera, pero me he olvidado de algo ¿podrías ir a los vestidores de mujeres y traerme las cosas de la doctora Zoe por favor? Las olvidó al salir y le dije que se las llevaría a su casa — Erwin le tendió la llave del casillero de Hanji a la enfermera y ésta asintió sin muchos ánimos.

— En seguida se las traigo — aceptó la mujer y arrastrando los pies, salió de la sala general de las enfermeras con rumbo a los vestidores de mujeres. Erwin se acercó hasta una mesita y tomando un vaso desechable, lo llenó con el café que burbujeaba dentro de la cafetera de vidrio.

_ Vaya doctor Smith, esto sí que es una maravilla — Erwin miró a la enfermera que se había acercado a él, llevaba un montón de carpetas en los brazos y las dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ella — han traído a muchas personas a urgencias, hubo un accidente, un autobús chocó contra un auto y hay demasiados heridos, casi todos los médicos están ocupados atendiendo la emergencia, pero no tenemos quién haga los rondines en los pisos ¿podría ayudarme a revisar a un par de pacientes? Será rápido.

Erwin torció la boca negando con la cabeza — no Patrice, solamente vine a recoger algo rápido y me iré a mi casa.

— Por favor, estoy saturada con todos los pacientes, uno de ellos es el muchacho al que operó anoche, ya sabe, el amigo de la doctora Zoe — La simple mención de Levi hizo que la sangre de Erwin hirviera molesta, tendió la mano hacia la enfermera y le dio un trago a su café.

— Solamente revisaré a ese paciente, dame su carpeta — ordenó el hombre y la enfermera le pasó un montón de folders de color verde — te dije que solamente lo revisaré a él.

Erwin espulgó entre los expedientes y tomó el que tenía escrito en la solapa "Ackerman, Levi" e hizo a un lado los demás, la enfermera frunció la nariz y no le quedó otro remedio más que aceptar. Erwin se levantó de su asiento y echándose la carpeta debajo del brazo, salió de la habitación mientras rumiaba el apellido "Ackerman" una y otra vez en su mente.

" **Y"**

Levi miró por enésima vez el reloj que colgaba de la pared frente a su cama, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Hanji había salido y comenzaba a preocuparse de que no regresó más a verlo, cuando le había prometido que pasaría el día con él y en cambio, la única persona que había ido, fue una trabajadora de las cocinas que le había llevado el almuerzo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y entró un hombre alto y rubio que leía los papeles que llevaba en la mano — buenas tardes — saludó secamente y se acercó a los pies de la cama donde estaba la tabla con las visitas que las enfermeras le habían hecho al paciente durante su estancia en el hospital — soy el doctor Erwin Smith, yo soy quien te operó anoche.

— ¿Dónde está Hanji? — Erwin alzó los ojos distrayéndose de su lectura, arqueó una ceja y cerró su carpeta.

— En su casa — contestó tajantemente y colocándose el estetoscopio, se acercó a Levi, puso el metal frío en su pecho y escuchó por un momento — ¿Cuántas veces has orinado el día de hoy?

_ ¿Por qué Hanji está en su casa? Me dijo que se quedaría aquí el día de hoy — interrumpió Levi y Erwin le puso un brazalete para el baumanometro.

— Ella necesita descansar, yo mismo la llevé a su casa, solamente vine por sus cosas y volveré con ella — los ojos de Erwin estaban clavados en la lectura de la presión de Levi y ésta se elevó rápidamente; Erwin tomó un termómetro y poniéndolo en la axila de Levi, se alejó para hacer anotaciones en la tabla de informes.

— Tengo que hablar con ella — exigió Levi y Erwin negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

— Ella no es tu médico tratante, soy yo, cualquier duda que tengas sobre tu estado de salud, debes preguntarme a mi — Levi apretó los labios al tiempo que sentía cómo las venas de sus sienes latían con furia dentro de su cabeza; el sonido de un teléfono rompió la tensa calma que reinaba en la recámara y Erwin hurgó en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono y sonrió al contestar — Hola Hanji… Sí, claro que puedo llevarte comida para tus gatos… no te preocupes, pasaré al supermercado a hacer las compras y yo prepararé la cena… Adiós — Erwin guardó su teléfono e ignorando la expresión de furia de Levi, retiró el termómetro y lo revisó asintiendo.

— ¿Qué diablos hay entre tú y Hanji? — Erwin miró con sorna a Levi y alzó los hombros al tiempo que guardaba sus documentos.

— Nada que te incumba; las enfermeras vendrán más tarde a cambiarte los vendajes — Erwin no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación, dejando a Levi enfurecido y con la cara roja.

Una vez que Erwin hubo salido, la puerta del sanitario se abrió y Kenny asomó la cabeza — ¿así que ese papucho te quiere quitar a Hanji?

— ¿Papucho? Estás enfermo — escupió Levi con ira.

— ¿Estás loco? Su cara parece tallada por los mismos ángeles, tengo que confesar que me calienta más que el sol de verano — Levi dirigió lentamente la vista hacia Kenny y lo miró con repudio.

— Me das asco — Levi dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada mientras que pensamientos burlones corrían por su mente al no saber por qué Hanji se había ido sin despedirse siquiera y ahora, para el colmo de males, ese médico arrogante estaba pasando la tarde con ella.

— Oye muchacho — lo llamó Kenny — ¿Quieres un contra ataque?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Levi giró la cabeza y miró a su tío que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su rostro se notaba sumergido en sus propios planes.

— Me puedo adelantar y quedarme con ellos en su departamento… Tú déjamelo a mí — Levi trató de erguirse, pero un mareo le provocó que volviera a recostarse sin más remedio.

— ¡No lo hagas! — Alcanzó a gritarle a Kenny sin éxito, ya que éste lo ignoró y salió velozmente de la recámara.

" **Y"**

— Le dejé las cosas sobre la mesa Doctor — anunció la enfermera que había ido al vestidor de mujeres y Erwin le agradeció con una sonrisa.

— Ahí está tu paciente — le dijo a Patrice cuando la encontró repartiéndole otros expedientes a un par de médicos de pediatría — es todo un caso, hay que darlo de alta en cuanto sea posible.

— No he hablado mucho con él, pero creo que es agradable, ésta mañana estuvo cargando a su hija y se nota que la niña lo adora.

— Me alegra haberme perdido de esa postal familiar… Me voy, tengo que pasar a hacer varias compras.

— Por cierto, doctor — lo llamó nuevamente Patrice, ya había recogido el expediente de Levi y lo estaba incorporando al montón que tenía en el brazo — ¿Qué sucedió con la Doctora Zoe? Pidió un permiso especial para quedarse con su amigo y ahora ya se fue.

— La llevé a su casa hace un rato, la encontré en el estacionamiento llorando y creo que es por culpa de ese imbécil, que cancelen el permiso, ella ya no volverá al hospital el día de hoy y quizás tampoco mañana, necesita descansar.

— ¿Usted la va a cuidar Doctor? — preguntó Patrice sin poder disimular la mirada pícara en sus ojos, Erwin resopló por la nariz y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Ya se fue el Doctor Smith? — Preguntó otra enfermera que traía los termómetros de la sala de esterilización.

— Sí y creo que va a pasar la noche con la Doctora Zoe, anda, vamos a cambiar las sábanas de los enfermos y a hacer curaciones, me quiero ir temprano hoy.

" **Y"**

Kenny salió veloz de una tienda de conveniencia que había encontrado a un lado del hospital, revisó la bolsa con sus compras y separando su cajetilla de cigarrillos, comprobó que llevaba bolsitas de alimento para los gatos de Hanji y se apresuró a volver a los departamentos; sabía que si se apresuraba podía llegar antes que Erwin y evitar que se le acercara de más a Hanji.

Se subió el cierre de su chamarra hasta la barbilla cuando sintió el aire helado tratando de cortarle la piel y recorrió las calles tan rápido como pudo; calculaba que Erwin debería pasar a hacer compras a la tienda, lo cual le tomaría tiempo, el cual él debía aprovechar al máximo. Llegó en tiempo récord al edificio de departamentos y presionando el timbre, saludó a Hannes cuando lo vio a través de la puerta.

— ¡Qué sorpresa! Parece que muchos se fueron de fin de semana y me dejaron aquí solo — se quejó Hannes bromeando, Kenny rio mientras le ofrecía un cigarrillo.

— Nomás nos fuimos de vacaciones al hospital, te explicaré luego — Kenny continuó su camino y Hannes lo miró perderse al dar la vuelta en la esquina de los elevadores, alzó los hombros despreocupado y a tientas abrió su cajón donde encontró un encendedor escondido debajo de su libreta.

Kenny tamborileó con sus dedos cuando la puerta del elevador se cerró dejándolo dentro del cubículo, contó en silencio los segundos hasta que llegó al noveno piso y salió tratando de que sus pasos se ahogaran contra el piso alfombrado; al menos tenía la coartada lista, la había pensado durante su camino desde el hospital y la repasó desde el inicio hasta el fin tantas veces como le fue posible. Se paró frente a la puerta de Hanji y timbró esperando que le abriera, ensayó un par de gemidos dolorosos y cuando se convenció que eran los que necesitaba, volvió a llamar al timbre.

No obtuvo respuesta ninguna de las dos veces, así que del interior de la manga de su chamarra sacó dos varillas metálicas y las introdujo dentro de la cerradura. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo constatando que nadie se acercaba y rápidamente las movió hasta que la cerradura cedió con un suave chasquido; la puerta del departamento se abrió y él la empujó lentamente.

Asomó la cabeza al interior del departamento y no se veía ningún movimiento extraño, así que aventurándose, entró mientras sus ojos recorrían en lugar, cerró la puerta en silencio y al darse vuelta, se topó con los rostros peludos de los gatos de Hanji — Hola chicos — susurró Kenny y los gatos en respuesta, le bufaron al tiempo que sus colas se erizaban — Hey, cállense ¿cómo diablos se llaman? ¡Ah sí! Tú debes ser Stanley y tú patata — uno de los gatos le tiró un zarpazo mientras que el otro, trataba de saltarle encima. Kenny se echó hacia atrás y hurgando rápidamente en la bolsa de plástico que llevaba con él, sacó un sobre de carne para gato y se los mostró.

Un milagro hubiese ocurrido con menos eficacia, ya que al reconocer los sobres de la comida, los gatos dejaron de atacarlo y le maullaron con suavidad — gatos gordos — les dijo él y abrió uno de los sobres, hurgó en su chamarra y encontró los analgésicos que le había ganado a Levi en el juego de póker de esa mañana; rápidamente encontró los platos de las mascotas de Hanji y echo el contenido de los sobres dentro de ellos y los remató abriendo las cápsulas y espolvoreando el contenido mezclándolo con la carne; los gatos se abalanzaron sobre la colación y mientras daban buena cuenta de la comida, Kenny se alejó para investigar dónde estaba Hanji.

Llegó hasta la puerta del baño y alcanzó a escuchar el agua de la regadera corriendo; esa era la razón por la cual ella no se había percatado del sonido del timbre cuando Kenny llamó; recorrió el departamento con la mirada y un armario entreabierto le llamó la atención, metió la cabeza dentro del recoveco oscuro y resultó ser un depósito de escobas y productos de limpieza, entró verificando que había suficiente espacio para é y haciendo a un lado un canasto de ropa sucia, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo dentro del pequeño cubículo, trabó la puerta por dentro y esperó en silencio.

" **Y"**

Levi se frotó los ojos con la palma de la mano, la incertidumbre al no saber por qué Hanji se había ido sin despedirse y que ahora estuviese en su casa con ese médico arrogante, le estaba destrozando la cabeza. Deseaba llamarla, pero ni siquiera sabía en dónde había quedado su teléfono o si se había perdido en medio de la trifulca de la noche anterior; trató de dormitar un rato, pero apenas cerraba los ojos y la cara sonriente de Hanji se reflejaba en su mente una y otra vez.

Escuchó el cuchicheo de las enfermeras y el ruido chirriante de una mesa auxiliar que venían empujando; cerró los ojos pretendiendo dormir y las notó cuando entraron a la recámara.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que estaría dormido, le dan un medicamento para que descanse y se lo dejé hoy en la tarde.

— Vaya, entonces sígueme contando ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el Doctor Erwin? — Levi se tensó, pero permaneció quieto y respirando con lentitud para hacer creer a las enfermeras que seguía durmiendo y poder escuchar los rumores que ahora andaban corriendo entre ellas.

— Pues me dijo que encontró a la Doctora Hanji llorando en el estacionamiento y que la había llevado a su casa, pero no me dijo por qué estaba así ella — Una de las enfermeras bufó por la nariz mientras movía diferentes frascos en su mesita.

— Pobre Hanji, la va a tomar de plato de segunda mesa, de por sí había algo entre ellos cuando ella estuvo como su residente, pues ahora tiene la excusa perfecta para usarla como premio de consolación.

— Pero él sigue casado, me dijo Amelia, la enfermera de pediatría, que la esposa de Erwin quería que fueran los dos a terapia de pareja — Levi escuchó como una de las mujeres soltaba la botella de solución salina y colocaba una nueva conectándola a la manguerilla que salía del dorso de su mano.

— ¿Y crees que les resulte? Lo que ella quiere es que él esté más tiempo en la casa, pero él no puede por las guardias que hace aquí y en el hospital del sur cuando cubre turnos; creo que sí terminarán divorciándose.

— Yo creo que terminará viviendo con la Doctora Hanji, Erwin ya está comportándose como su guardia, pidió que cancelara el permiso especial que ella tenía para cuidar a este paciente — Un hueco doloroso se formó en el estómago de Levi al enterarse que Hanji lo estaba rechazando sin saber por qué y que ese hombre estuviese metiéndose en su relación que apenas comenzaba a caminar lentamente.

— Pues mientras no termine nada más como su amante… en fin ¿Qué pasó con la familia de este paciente? No vi que regresaran.

— Creo que su hija se puso algo incómoda y tuvieron que regresar a la casa del Doctor Jäeger, me dijeron que volverían más tarde.

— Esa niña no es mi hija — Las enfermeras ahogaron un grito de sorpresa cuando Levi abrió los ojos y los clavó fríamente sobre ellas — y les agradecería que dejaran de correr esos rumores, yo no tengo hijos.

— Pero… yo escuché cuando la niña te dijo "Papá" — Una de las mujeres puso los brazos en jarras y miró acusadoramente a Levi.

— Si querías enterarte de la historia, debiste haberte quedado aquí para que acabaras de escucharla, soy su padrino y la niña apenas balbucea algunas palabras, me dice "papá" porque no puede pronunciar la palabra completa — La enfermera alzó los hombros y tomó la tabla de los reportes y escribió la hora de su visita.

— Pues ya todo el personal sabe que ella es tu hija, en fin, no creo que tenga importancia… en un momento vendrá la asistente a hacerte las curaciones y deberías dejar de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, es de mal gusto — Levi se contuvo de soltarles una maldición y mordiéndose la lengua, las vio salir de la recámara mientras seguían cuchicheando entre ellas

Clavó los ojos en el techo mientras pensaba en el impacto que habían tenido las palabras de las enfermeras, si era verdad lo que decían y que se corría el rumor de que era padre de la hija de Petra, quizás ese mismo chisme habría llegado a los oídos de Hanji, pero no tenía manera de comprobarlo ni de aclararlo con ella; deseaba salir corriendo del hospital, así que aguantando el dolor, se sentó en la cama, dio dos inhalaciones profundas y soportando el ardor intenso de la herida, puso los pies fuera de la cama para apoyarlos sobre las baldosas frías; apenas había dado un paso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Moblit entró quedándose parado a mitad del camino cuando vio a Levi de pie.

— ¡Eso sí que no, regresa a la cama! — ordenó Moblit enfurecido y acercándose, tomó a Levi por el brazo tratando de regresarlo a su lugar, pero se sorprendió de la fuerza de él y la resistencia que tuvo a su agarre.

— Suéltame — ordenó Levi con voz helada.

— Olvídalo, no voy a dejar que mi sangre se eche a perder de esta forma, vuelve a la cama o llamaré a los enfermeros para que te seden — Levi estuvo a punto de empujar al muchacho para obligarlo a hacerse a un lado, cuando sintió que algo caliente escurría de su costado, ambos miraron hacia abajo y el manchón de sangre empezó a teñir el vendaje de un rojo intenso.

— ¡Qué maldita suerte! — maldijo Levi y terminó por sentarse en el borde de la cama, Moblit se colocó un par de guantes de látex en las manos y se apresuró a cortar el vendaje.

— Se te soltó un punto — le dijo examinando la herida — lo voy a volver a colocar y lo haré sin anestésico, eso y más te mereces por cómo me trataste, te di mi sangre para que no te murieras ayer y mira cómo te comportas.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? — Moblit rebuscó en un cajón y sacó un paquete con una aguja quirúrgica, la preparó y acercándose a Levi, le dio el primer pinchazo con la punta acerada, Levi gruñó, pero no le quedó más remedio que soportar el dolor.

— Hanji me sacó de mi cama en la madrugada para que donara sangre ya que no había ninguna reserva utilizable en todo el hospital, vine tan rápido como pude y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi que la sangre era para ti, en otras circunstancias no te habría dado nada, pero lo hice por ella, estaba desesperada porque te salvaras y no de un modo normal, como con cualquier paciente, en verdad estaba preocupada por ti y aun no entiendo el porqué, eres un asno — Levi apretó los labios, en parte por el dolor y la molestia al sentir el hilo pasando a través de su piel y por pensar en Hanji, que trató desesperadamente de salvarlo dándose a la tarea de conseguir un donador para él.

— Necesito hablar con ella — le dijo Levi, Moblit cortó la puntada y colocó una gasa limpia encima de la herida.

— No te la mereces — las palabras de Moblit, aunque sencillas, le habían calado hondo, una parte de él, la que estaba corrompida con la vida de los barrios bajos, sabía muy bien que no se merecía a una chica como Hanji y, sin embargo, deseaba hacer lo posible para que las cosas resultaran entre los dos.

— ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? — Moblit negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba el rollo de venda alrededor del tórax de Levi.

— No lo sé, quizás se lo llevaron los que vinieron a visitarte, se le entregó tus cosas a tu esposa.

— ¿Así que tú también? — Levi apretó la mandíbula tratando de calmarse — no es mi esposa, nunca he estado casado, ni tengo hijos.

— No es mi culpa que las enfermeras le hayan dicho eso a todo el mundo, en fin, cuando el río suena es porque agua lleva; ya terminé, más te vale que te acuestes o traeré a los enfermeros y entre dos, sí te pueden dominar — Moblit ayudó a Levi para que se volviera a recostar en la cama y a regañadientes, tuvo que aceptar que se encontraba atrapado en ese lugar.

— Necesito comunicarme con Hanji — Moblit se irguió y miró a Levi hacia abajo.

— Creo que tienes que darle su espacio, si ya no regresó contigo es porque no quiere estar aquí — Levi apretó los labios y a pesar que le dolía profundamente, sabía que era verdad que Hanji no deseaba estar con él en ese momento — yo soy quien te estará haciendo las curaciones, no es mi trabajo, pero las enfermeras te tienen miedo y con justa razón; traerán tu cena en un rato, así que te recomiendo que descanses, si en verdad quieres salir pronto de aquí, necesitas dormir bien y comer aún mejor.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo podré irme? — Moblit leyó la tabla de las indicaciones y sus ojos recorrieron las palabras escritas con la elegante letra de Erwin.

— El Doctor Smith pide que te den de alta en dos días, así que no estarás aquí por mucho tiempo — eso al menos era un consuelo, en verdad deseaba largarse del lugar y hablar con Hanji por largo rato, necesitaba saber si los rumores de las enfermeras habían llegado hasta sus oídos.

— Por favor, si ves a Hanji dile que necesito que venga, quiero saber qué es lo que la ha molestado tanto — Moblit volvió a colgar la tabla médica a los pies de la cama y miró en silencio a Levi para finalmente, dar la media vuelta y salir de la recámara sin mediar más palabras con él y así, lo dejó solo mientras la tarde agonizaba pintando de arrebol las nubes que se dibujaban al fondo del paisaje; Levi miró a través de la ventana y se sintió abandonado a su suerte, tal y como se había sentido cuando le notificaron de la muerte de su madre meses atrás.

" **Y"  
**

 **N/A** Lamento mucho el retraso con este capítulo, parte lo escribí en el hospital mientras esperaba a que mi mamá saliera del quirófano y lo demás, a ratitos en casa, pero finalmente quedó listo y espero que sea de su agrado.

Tengo que confesar que incluso ya está cuajada la idea para el final, para el cual, todavía faltan bastantes capítulos, pero se los digo para que tengan la confianza de que este fic no se va a quedar a medias en el abandono.

Iré contestando los reviews poco a poco, a las personas a las cuales les puedo mandar un mensaje privado, lo haré y a las que no puedo porque entran como invitados, desde ahora les quiero agradecer el apoyo.

Por cierto que había olvidado comentarlo, pero este fic está siendo traducido al francés y lo están publicando en la plataforma de Ao3 y he de decir que me siento más que honrada por esto, nunca pensé que personas de otras lenguas diferentes al español estuviesen interesadas en mi historia y eso hace que mi corazón dé brinquitos de felicidad.

Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Historias de familia

**Capítulo 11.**

 **Historias de familia.**

" **Y** "

Sentía que las rodillas le ardían y las piernas hacía tiempo que habían dejado de hormiguearle y en cambio, ahora no notaba los dedos de los pies; estar en esa posición dentro de un armario de tamaño reducido, comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta y era bastante elevada. Kenny suspiró en silencio tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda sin delatarse a sí mismo, trató de estirar un poco las piernas y lo que recibió en cambio, fue un calambre doloroso en la pantorrilla. Contuvo una retahíla de improperios cuando escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abría y unos pasos amortiguados entraban a la casa.

— ¡Hanji, ya estoy de vuelta! — Erwin anunció su regresó y Kenny asomó un ojo a través de una rendija de la puerta y, lo vio de espaldas dejando cosas sobre la repisa de la cocina — ¡Le voy a dar comida a tus gatos!

— ¡Sus platones están junto a la puerta! — Gritó Hanji desde el otro lado del departamento, Kenny escuchó la comida cayendo dentro de los platones y los dos animales se acercaron dando tumbos para finalmente dejarse caer cerca de la comida, los analgésicos empezaban a hacer efecto y los dejaría noqueados por un buen rato. Erwin se alejó y contempló el lugar poniendo los brazos en jarras.

— Muy bien, lugar limpio, nada de pescaditos, creo que podré ser muy feliz aquí — Murmuró Erwin mientras revisaba los libros que descansaban en un mueble al fondo de la sala, se alejó de ellos y volvió a la encimera, sacó recipientes desechables del interior de una bolsa y abriéndolos, revisó la comida que acababa de comprar en un restaurante antes de volver con Hanji — ¿Dónde tienes los platos?

Hanji apareció llevando una toalla sobre el cabello mojado y se lo frotaba distraída tratando de secarlo — Dentro del segundo anaquel de la izquierda — le contestó sin muchos ánimos y Erwin se encaminó al lugar que ella le dijo para buscar los trastos que necesitaba.

— Traje comida italiana, no conozco a nadie que no lo ponga de buen humor un poco de pasta, queso y algo de vino — Canturreó Erwin animado y Hanji no hizo más que esbozarle una sonrisa forzada; Kenny se movió un poco de su lugar y puso la mano sobre una bolsa que crujió bajo su peso, esperaba que nadie lo hubiese escuchado y al bajar la vista, descubrió que era arena para gato.

— Olvidé algo en mi recámara — avisó Hanji y tomó su camino para volver a su habitación.

— Usaré tu baño ¿está bien?

— Sí, es la segunda puerta junto a la entrada — Kenny esperó a que ambos estuvieran fuera de la cocina y apresurándose, metió la mano dentro de la bolsa con la arena para gato y sacó un puño bien lleno, abrió con cuidado la puerta y se arrastró en silencio hasta la encimara de la cocina, los platos con comida ya estaban servidos y él los remató espolvoreando la arena sobre ellos.

— Un toque para darle sabor a hogar — Se rio por lo bajo y mezcló la comida con el aderezo extra usando un tenedor que estaba a un lado de los recipientes de unicel, tomó un pan con ajo de una bolsa de papel y metiéndoselo en la boca, dio media vuelta y se volvió a esconder en su rincón secreto. esperando a que la noche corriera con tantos tropiezos como fuera posible.

Miró a Erwin regresar a la cocina y despreocupado, tomó los platos y los llevó hasta la mesa del comedor — ¿Tienes un tirabuzón? Quiero abrir una botella de vino que traje.

Hanji regresó a la cocina y hurgando en uno de los anaqueles, sacó un tirabuzón que le dio a Erwin, éste se apresuró a descorchar la botella de vino mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla de un comercial de goma de mascar.

— ¿Cómo está Mary? — preguntó Hanji de golpe mientras jalaba una de las sillas del comedor para sentarse, Erwin alzó un poco los hombros mientras servía el vino.

— Hemos tenido problemas, pero supongo que ya escuchaste algo de eso en el hospital — Hanji negó con la cabeza y le dio un trago a la copa que le ofreció Erwin.

— La verdad no, por lo general no pongo atención a los rumores de las enfermeras — Kevin aguzó el oído para escuchar bien la conversación de los dos, tenía que poner buena atención a los detalles para pasarle toda la información a Levi, mordisqueó su pan y acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en el armario, escuchó a los dos conversando.

— Nos estamos divorciando — le dijo Erwin sin rodeos — al principio todo estaba bien, pero después de un par de años todo fue jalones, jalones y jalones.

— Se veían tan enamorados cuando se casaron, vi tus fotos, creí que todo estaba bien.

— Ella nunca se acostumbró a mis horarios de trabajo, los últimos seis meses han sido muy difíciles para los dos… Menos mal que no hay niños o sería aún más complicado.

Hanji guardó silencio analizando la situación, no había considerado que un matrimonio pudiese terminar así gracias a un trabajo tan absorbente — ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese idiota?

Hanji tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

— No me hizo nada — le contestó ella, sintiéndose peor que antes.

— No me mientas, te conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que ese tipo te hizo algo — Hanji agachó la vista, mientras que dentro del armario, Kenny aguzaba el oído.

— Él no me hizo nada, fui yo… Pensé que era una persona diferente y resultó ser igual que mi padre.

— No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con tu padre — Erwin atrapó una porción de pasta con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca, al masticarlo algo crocante chocó contra sus dientes lastimándolos; Kenny ahogó una risilla molesta al verlo tragar con dificultad.

Hanji picó su comida de forma distraída sin atreverse a mirar a Erwin de frente — mi padre dejó a mi madre por irse a vivir con una mujer mucho más joven; no le importó dejarnos solas y solamente pensó en él y en nadie más.

— Pensé que habías crecido en un orfanato — Hanji asintió dejando el tenedor a un lado.

— Así fue, cuando mi padre nos dejó, mi madre se deprimió tanto, que un día decidió tomar dos frascos de pastillas para dormir junto con media botella de vodka, estuvo en coma ocho días y finalmente falleció, me quedé sola y el Estado me envío a un orfanato.

Erwin guardó silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas — ¿Crees que tu vecino y tu padre se parecen?

— Los dos les mienten a las mujeres, cada uno a su manera y evaden responsabilidades; supe que Levi recibió hoy una visita de su hija y que él no se ha hecho responsable de la niña — Erwin picó su comida buscando lo que le había lastimado los dientes.

— Eso me dijeron las enfermeras cuando fui por tus cosas, creo que ya es tema de dominio público en el hospital — Kenny apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose de salir y golpear la bien perfilada nariz de ese médico arrogante.

— Bien, creo que a final de cuentas, mis gatos son los únicos que nunca me dañarían — Erwin apretó los labios para después, darle un trago a su copa de vino.

— ¿Sabes? Yo podría darte un hogar, los dos estamos igual de solos — Hanji detuvo el tenedor a medio camino de su boca y miró a Erwin tratando de entender sus palabras.

— ¿Lo está diciendo el hombre que traicionó a su mejor amigo para quedarse con Marie? — Erwin sintió que un agujero se formaba debajo de él, no se esperaba ese golpe bajo; trago con dificultad y se aclaró la garganta.

— Las cosas no fueron así — Se defendió Erwin después de apurar el vino, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido y Hanji no supo si era por vergüenza o porque el alcohol comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza — Marie y yo nos enamoramos, ella pudo haberse quedado con Neil, pero me escogió a mí, nadie la obligó a nada.

— Sí, supongo que eso fue, pero creo que lo mejor es que rechace tu propuesta, por ahora no puedo más con los hombres — Hanji dio un bocado a su comida y Kenny apenas pudo resistirse a soltar una carcajada. Hanji miró extrañada a su plato y rebuscó algo con el tenedor — esto sabe a arena para gato.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces el sabor de la arena para gato?

— Hay cosas que es mejor dejar en la duda — le contestó a Erwin y él volvió a llenar su copa de vino y la apuró hasta la mitad — si sigues así no vas a poder manejar hasta tu casa.

— Entonces tendré que pedirte posada por esta noche.

— ¿No crees que Marie se preocupará? — Erwin negó con la cabeza y mordió un pedazo de pan.

— Ni siquiera creo que lo note.

 **"Y"**

Deseaba girar sobre su costado para dejar que su espalda descansara un poco, estar recostado boca arriba durante todo el día comenzaba a pasarle la factura, pero de pensar en que la herida volviese a abrirse, se lo consideraba mejor y se quedaba quieto en la cama. Se frotó el rostro con las palmas de las manos y suspiró cansado, el rumor de que tenía una hija había llegado seguramente hasta los oídos de Hanji y eso es lo que la había enfadado tanto y no tenía manera de contactarla y aclarar todo el problema.

Dos golpes en la puerta de su recámara lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos temporalmente y vio cómo el hueco se abrió, para dejar entrar a Eren y Petra que llevaba a su hija en brazos — ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó Eren, cargaba varios libros que dejó sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama — pensé que estarías aburrido, así que te traje algunos libros para que leas.

Levi apretó los labios y volvió a clavar la vista en el techo de la habitación, Petra se sentó a un lado de él y escuchó a la niña balbucear mientras ella le hacía mimos — ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? — le preguntó ella y Levi volvió los ojos hacia donde estaba.

— Me darán de alta pronto — le contestó él sin emoción.

— Esas son excelentes noticias, no sé por qué o te alegras un poco, podrás volver a tu casa y verás a tu linda doctora.

Levi la fulminó con la mirada y ella se sorprendió por la frialdad en sus ojos, lo conocía de sobra y había algo ahí que amenazaba con explotar de forma incontenible — hablando de esa doctora — interrumpió Eren y comenzó a rebuscar en su celular — creo que ella y Zeke tienen algo más que una relación de amistad, los he visto muy juntos varias veces el día de hoy.

Levi dirigió sus ojos furiosos lentamente hacia la pantalla del teléfono que Eren sostenía a pocos centímetros de distancia de él y en la imagen, vio a Hanji hablando con el medio hermano de Eren — ¿Por qué tomaste esta foto? — Preguntó Levi en tono suspicaz y a pesar de que eren conservó la calma, el hecho de que tragara saliva no pasó desapercibido por Levi.

— Para molestar a Zeke de vez en cuando — mintió él y Levi frunció el entrecejo sin creerle.

— Necesito hablar con Petra a solas — le dijo a Eren y el tono de su voz no aceptaba réplicas en contra, Eren abrió los labios para comenzar a discutir, pero Petra negó con la cabeza y a él, no le quedó más que salir de la recámara.

— ¿Qué sucede? Parece que estás molesto — dijo Petra cuando se hubieron quedado solos, Levi lo miró furioso y apenas era capaz de contener el enfado.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? — le espetó de pronto y ella lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿Hacerte qué cosa?

— Como si no lo supieras ¿Ahora pregonas que tu hija es mía también? — Petra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin darle crédito a las palabras de Levi.

— ¿Qué rayos se te ha metido en la cabeza? — le reclamó Petra y Levi se sentó dolorosamente en la cama.

— Todo el mundo en el hospital cree que tu hija es mi hija también ¿le has estado diciendo a todo el mundo que yo soy el padre? — Levi comenzó a alzar la voz inquietando a la niña que se revolvía en los brazos de su madre; Petra frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Amo a mi esposo! Jamás me atrevería a decir que otro hombre es el padre de mi hija, lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo Levi, los dos lo superamos, si ese rumor está corriendo en el hospital, yo no lo comencé — La mirada enfadada de Petra lo sorprendió, irradiaba un brillo que jamás había visto antes y eso, lo hizo caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

— Lo… Lo lamento mucho, no sé por qué dije eso — Petra apretó los labios al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Levi.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? — Levi se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y suspiró profundamente, como si con eso, fuese capaz de sacarse la preocupación que se sujetaba a él de forma inmisericorde.

— Me gusta demasiado una chica — los labios de Petra se curvaron en una sonrisilla burlona, pero dejó a Levi continuar — la viste en la mañana, es la doctora que me ha estado cuidando… Alguien le dijo que tu hija, es hija mía también y ahora está enfadada conmigo, se fue y no la he vuelto a ver en todo el día y, el médico que me operó le retiró el permiso para que esté aquí, no puedo comunicarme con ella y necesito decirle que todo eso es un rumor.

— Vaya — le dijo ella finalmente — en verdad te debe interesar muchísimo, tienes una expresión de cachorro desamparado que en verdad da lástima… Si me dices dónde localizarla, yo misma puedo decirle que mi niña no es tu hija.

— Deberá estar en su casa, pero no deseo que vayas a esta hora, ya es tarde y no debes exponerte a andar deambulando por ahí y menos con la niña contigo — Petra le sonrió a Levi y estirando la mano, le revolvió el cabello afectuosamente.

— ¡Oye! Tienes que decirle que te gusta que te acaricien la cabeza y que eso te ayuda a dormir — Levi se alzó de hombros e hizo un gesto de negación.

— Después de esto, tendré suerte si logro que me hable otra vez… ¡Por todos los cielos! Todo iba marchando tan bien entre los dos y de pronto se va todo a la basura.

— ¿Qué tal si le llamas por teléfono? Yo misma puedo hacerlo y decirle que todo es un rumor — Levi agradeció que Petra se preocupara por él y tratara de ayudarlo a resolver el problema y estirándose, tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas.

— Quisiera saber dónde está mi teléfono, ahí está el número de ella, pero no sé qué hicieron con mis cosas — Petra guardó silencio por un momento pensando en las opciones que tenían a la mano.

— Tal vez Eren sepa, le preguntaré a él — Y sin esperárselo, Petra salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿Eren? — Levi la escuchó llamando al chico y estiró el cuello tratando de ver a través de la rendija que había quedado en la puerta — ¡Ah, ahí estás! ¿Sabes dónde están las cosas de Levi? Necesita su teléfono.

— No, tal vez se las llevó mi padre, le preguntaré más tarde — contestó el chico y Levi terminó por recargar la cabeza sobre la almohada otra vez; había tenido cierta esperanza de que Eren tuviese sus cosas, pero ahora, no podría había con Hanji sino hasta que regresara a su departamento en quién sabe cuántos días.

— Bueno, ya preguntará él dónde está tu teléfono — le anunció Petra cuando regresó a la recámara, su hija comenzaba a removerse inquieta en sus brazos y hacía pucheros previos al llanto — me tengo que ir, Isabel quiere dormir, volveré mañana y veremos cómo aclaramos el asunto de tu hija que no existe.

— Regresa con cuidado a tu casa — Petra se acercó y le plantó un beso en la coronilla a Levi, éste le hizo un mimo a la niña que comenzaba a berrear y Petra salió de la recámara.

— Espera, no vayas sola, mi chofer puede llevarte — la llamó Eren cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— No quisiera ser una molestia — Eren la alcanzó y negó con la cabeza.

— No lo eres, así Levi estará tranquilo que no regresaste sola, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más y ya después el chofer me regresará a mi casa — Petra asintió con la cabeza y se encaminaron juntos hacia el elevador; las puertas del cubículo de metal se abrieron y del interior salió Zeke.

— ¡Ah, así que aquí estás! Papá ha estado buscándote — le dijo a Eren al cruzarse con ellos al salir del elevador.

— Iré a verlo en un momento — Petra y Eren entraron al ascensor y Zeke alzó una ceja mientras se reacomodaba los anteojos — ¿no deberías estar en tu casa?

— Y estaba ahí, pero olvidé mi abrigo en el consultorio y no vendré mañana a trabajar, así que regresé para recogerlo — Eren se alzó de hombros y la puerta de metal se cerró.

— Así que ese es el hijo mayor del doctor Grisha — le dijo Petra mientras se acomodaba a la niña en los brazos.

— Sí, ése es mi medio hermano — Eren alzó los ojos mirando el tablero que anunciaba el piso por el cual iban pasando — creo que está saliendo con la doctora que estuvo atendiendo a Levi.

— ¿En verdad lo crees? — Eren asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— Los he visto muy juntos las veces que he venido al hospital.

Petra guardó silencio y se mordió el labio pensando en que quizás Eren tenía razón.

" **Y"**

— Estás muy ebrio Erwin, será mejor que te quedes aquí —Hanji recogió las copas vacías y las dejó en la tarja de la cocina, arrojó la botella dentro de un cesto de basura que estaba debajo del fregadero y miró a Erwin que estaba recargado contra el respaldo del sillón, tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba la cabeza contra la mano derecha.

— ¿Es eso una insinuación? — le preguntó él con voz pastosa y Hanji puso los brazos en jarras suspirando,

— No, simplemente no quiero que termines debajo de las llantas de un tráiler, enviarte en estas condiciones a tu casa es arrojarte al foso de los leones — Erwin soltó un bufido divertido y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos.

— Creo que se me fue la mano con el vino — dijo a modo de excusa y se levantó del sillón, se encaminó hacia Hanji y a cada paso, sentía como si el piso se bamboleara debajo de sus pies.

— Te daré una cobija — Hanji dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su recámara, Erwin la siguió y entró con ella a la habitación, cuando Hanji notó al hombre que caminaba apenas a unos pasos de distancia de ella, se volvió para cortarle el paso — ¿a dónde crees que vas?

— A dormir— anunció él y Hanji apretó los labios, se apresuró a rebuscar una manta dentro del armario y se la arrojó a Erwin en la cara.

— Tú duermes en la sala, fuera de aquí — Tomó a Erwin por un brazo y lo hizo volver hacia el exterior de su habitación — ¡Cierra la puerta que se mete el chiflón!

Erwin tomó el pomo de la puerta y terminó por cerrarla, dejando a Hanji dentro de su recámara y a él, más confundido que antes. Regresó al sillón y suspirando, se echó encima del mueble acojinado y se pasó la cobija por encima. Se estiró alcanzado la lamparilla que descansaba sobre una mesa y presionando e interruptor, la apagó dejando la recámara sumida en una oscuridad amortiguada por las luces de la ciudad que se filtraban a través del ventanal. Cerró los ojos y se sintió embargado por un váguido ocasionado por el vino que había bebido en exceso, así que escondiendo el rostro bajo la manta, se quedó dormido más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado.

" **Y"  
**

Kenny trató de estirarse, hacía rato que las piernas habían dejado de hormiguearle y ahora, ya ni siquiera las sentía. Guardó silencio al escucha que una puerta se abría y asomándose por la rendija de su escondite, vio a Hanji saliendo de puntillas hacia el baño, se encerró ahí y Kenny aguardó mientras el chorro del agua corría en la habitación contigua.

Deseaba ponerse en pie, pero se mantuvo lo más quieto posible para no delatarse a sí mismo y por unos minutos que parecieron horas, aguardó a que Hanji saliera del baño.

Finalmente la puerta del tocador volvió a abrirse y Hanji regresó a su recámara, alcanzó a escuchar cuando le ponía el seguro a su puerta y nuevamente el departamento quedó en silencio casi absoluto. Abrió lentamente y salió a gatas mientras sentía que la sangre volvía a recorrer sus piernas adoloridas; se estiró tanto como pudo y se quedó recargado contra el respaldo de un sofá individual. Desde su posición alcanzaba a ver a Erwin que dormía con los labios entreabiertos, un suave ronquido escapaba de su garganta y la respiración pesada le indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido.

Uno de los gatos de Hanji pasó a un lado suyo y caminaba con un bamboleo demasiado evidente y daba tumbos contra las cosas que se ponían en su camino, tenía la vista perdida y se le notaba desorientado; era más que obvio que los analgésicos que había puesto en su comida habían hecho efecto y esos animales estaban drogados. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró las envolturas de los medicamentos, se echó pecho a tierra y apoyándose de sus codos, llegó hasta donde Erwin dormía y dejó a un lado suyo aquél plástico con el nombre del medicamento impreso sobre él.

Sobre el perchero de la puerta principal estaba el saco de Erwin, Kenny lo vio y pensándoselo por un momento, se acercó hasta él y procurando no llamar la atención, hurgó en el interior de los bolsillos hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Miró el juego de llaves que sostenía en su mano, el bien grabado escudo de un auto de lujo brillaba encima de una llave de ignición, sonrió para sus adentros y yendo de puntas, se metió al baño donde atrancó la puerta, miró las llaves por un momento y las dejó caer dentro del retrete haciendo un sonoro chapoteo cuando fueron a dar al fondo, jaló la palanca y las vio ser arrastradas por el agua que bajaba del depósito — ¡Adiós llaves! — murmuró feliz como un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer una travesura que solamente él conocía.

" **Y"**

— Quizás este libro de guste — le dijo Eren a Levi mientas le ofrecía un libro empastado en negro, la carátula brillante mostraba una flor encima de una banca y las letras cursivas, impresas en tinta blanca mostraban un título que ni siquiera le interesaba leer.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que me gustaría dormir un poco — anunció Levi esperanzado a que Eren lo dejara solo por un rato; deseaba rumiar su bilis sin tener al muchacho cerca de él.

— Tienes razón, es tarde, iré a mi casa, mañana volveré temprano para ver cómo te sientes — Eren estuvo a punto de levantarse de su silla, cuando pensándoselo mejor, se atrevió a estirar la mano y acariciar el cabello de Levi; éste se echó para atrás y sujetó a Eren por la muñeca.

— Basta — le ordenó él en un tono que no admitía réplica en contra — no sé qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza, pero no soy gay ¿entiendes? Me gustan las mujeres.

Eren se congeló al tiempo que sentía un nudo incómodo que se formaba en su garganta, tragó saliva y se aclaró la voz — tenías algo en el cabello, no fue nada más.

Levi entrecerró los ojos de manera suspicaz, pero finalmente soltó al chico que se levantó veloz de su silla — buscaré tus cosas, quizás las llevó mi padre a la casa, regresaré mañana, quizás Petra quiera venir nuevamente.

Levi guardó silencio y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Eren cuando salió de la recámara; se recostó dolorosamente y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la ventana, se preguntaba si podría resolver las cosas con Hanji.

" **Y"**

 **N/A** Lamento muchísimo el enorme retraso que tuve con este capítulo, entre la operación de mi mamá y el trabajo, apenas tengo tiempo para dormir; resulta que los próximos 9 y 10 de febrero, estaré como expositora en la Expo TNT de manga y anime en expo Reforma, he tenido muchísimo trabajo para producir las piezas de arcilla polimérica que llevaré y es por eso que no he podido escribir (ni dibujar) al ritmo que desearía, pero, poco a poco he ido escribiendo este capítulo que, espero les guste.

El siguiente tardará un poco en estar listo, no tanto como este, pero al menos un par de semanas sí me tomaré para poder escribirlo, así que desde este momento, les ofrezco mil disculpas por el retraso para tener lista esta historia.

Y bueno, para las personas que vivan en la CDMX y vayan a asistir a la TNT, pasen a visitarme, estaré en el segundo piso, stand 34 y 35, junto al escenario, el stand se llama "Baba Yaga Studium" y ahí podrán encontrarme o pasar a visitarme en mi página de Face Book que es igual "Baba Yaga Studium".  
Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome y apoyándome con este proyecto, valen oro y los quiero de aquí a la luna y de regreso.


	12. Número equivocado

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **Número equivocado**

 **"Y"**

Kenny volvió en silencio hasta la sala donde Erwin continuaba durmiendo, decidió que era hora de largarse de aquel lugar y tratando de amortiguar sus pasos, se dirigió hasta la puerta, estuvo a punto de tomar el picaporte cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del lugar donde Erwin descansaba despreocupado. Se congeló en su lugar al verlo sentarse en el sillón y a gruñidos, se aflojó el nudo de su corbata y de un jalón, se la quitó para arrojarla sobre la mesita de centro, le dio un tirón a su cobija y girándose de espaldas a él, volvió a recostarse sin darse cuenta de que había alguien más en la recámara; Kenny se quedó en su lugar por un par de minutos, ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar y cuando de la garganta de Erwin volvió a salir aquel ronquido suave, fue cuando la sangre volvió a circularle por el cuerpo. Se acercó despacio hasta la mesa y estirándose, tomó la corbata de Erwin y después de enredarla, se la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Recordó algo que había pensado serviría para enfadar a Levi y despacio, volvió hasta el cubículo donde se hubo escondido toda la noche y rebuscando en el canasto de ropa sucia, encontró lo que había visto minutos antes, tomó el pedazo de tela y lo guardó en su chamarra y finalmente, decidió dejar el departamento de Hanji y volver al hospital con Levi.

 **"Y"**

— Despierta muchacho — Kenny le picó el hombro con la punta del dedo a Levi y éste dio un respingo cuando sintió la punzada constante contra su piel.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? — Le preguntó Levi molesto y le tomó algunos segundos el poder enfocar bien la vista, había caído profundamente dormido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había sucedido; se sentía algo desorientado y se tranquilizó al reconocer la recámara del hospital.

— Estuve en el departamento de Hanji, será mejor que te avispes o ese médico que parece modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Klein te va a sacar ventaja — Levi se apretó el puente de la nariz entre los dedos índice y pulgar y resopló molesto.

— Todo el mundo cree que la hija de Petra es mi hija también, creo que eso fue lo que enfadó a Hanji.

— Pues no es que lo creas, es que eso fue lo que la enfadó, ella piensa que eres un patán igual que su padre que la abandonó por irse tras una pollita joven

— ¿Eso fue lo que escuchaste en su departamento? Más te vale que no se haya dado cuenta que estabas ahí, ya bastante tengo por resolver como para tener que dar explicaciones por ti — Kenny se recargó de manera irreverente en su silla y palpando su pecho, encontró la cajetilla de cigarros, sacó uno y después de ponérselo en los labios, rebuscó hasta que dio con el encendedor — Sabías que esto es un hospital ¿cierto? Aquí no puedes fumar.

Kenny encendió el cigarrillo y después de darle una calada miró a Levi — ¡Sí pude! Esto debe ser alguna clase de milagro.

— No puedo creer que pasaras toda la noche en su departamento — Levi frunció la nariz cuando una voluta de humo le dio de lleno en la cara.

— Y no solamente yo, ese médico sexy también está con ella — Levi tosió cuando jaló aire por la boca y se tragó sin querer el humo que su tío estaba echando encima de él.

— ¿Se quedó a pasar la noche con ella?

— Sí, pero lo echó al sillón, así que tranquilízate, en cuanto te den de alta, irás a su departamento con la cola entre las patas, le pedirás disculpas y le dirás que eres un gusano… Un gusano inmundo.

— ¿Es en serio? Yo no fui quien inicio el rumor, tengo que aclarar las cosas, pero ¿por qué me tengo que disculpar?

— Porque esa chica es lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida, estoy seguro que Kuschel estaría feliz que esa niña desaliñada esté contigo y no me extrañaría que, ella misma le haya dado un empujón para que apareciera en tu vida, por eso es que te vas a disculpar con Hanji y me darán muchos sobrinitos, tengo que enseñarle a alguien cómo contar las cartas.

Kenny se levantó de su asiento y dio la media vuelta para salir de la recámara — ¿a dónde vas? — le preguntó Levi cuando vio que tomó el pomo de la puerta.

— Ésta belleza no se cuida sola, tengo que dormir un rato, iré a echarme en los sillones de la sala de espera — Kenny se detuvo antes de salir y después de sacar algo de su bolsillo, le aventó un trapo echo bola a Levi, este lo atrapó y miró sin comprender qué era — Y cómprale lencería bonita, usa la misma ropa interior que se ponía la abuela Ackerman, podrías levantar una carpa de circo con ellas.

Levi extendió la tela que tenía en la mano y descubrió un par de pantaletas arrugadas, las soltó inmediatamente sobre la cama y miró a Kenny enfadado mientras éste desaparecía del otro lado de la puerta, sus carcajadas le resonaron en la cabeza por un buen rato mientras pensaba dónde esconder esa ropa interior antes de que alguna enfermera entrara a la habitación.

" **Y"  
**

Abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la cara, había pasado una noche espantosa y se le fueron las horas girando en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño que tanta falta le hacía y en cambio, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se le aparecía la mirada de Levi, esos ojos oscuros y fríos a los cuales ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse e incluso, llegaba a disfrutar. Algo muy dentro de su pecho le dolía cada vez que pensaba en la mujer que había llegado a la recámara de Levi y que llevaba a su hija en brazos; contuvo la respiración y una punzada dolorosa le picó en el estómago, se encogió sobre sí misma y maldijo el sentirse tan triste y estresada por culpa de Levi.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se meció los cabellos suspirando — Ahora sí te luciste Hanji — se reprochó a sí misma mirando los dedos de sus pies que descansaban sobre el tapete mullido; al menos la noche tan mala había terminado, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué haría durante ese día, trabajar definitivamente no era una opción, no se sentía capaz de poner atención a los pacientes durante ese día y no quería caer en una negligencia; quizás lo único que le quedara, era rumiar su dolor en silencio y tratar de recoger los pedazos rotos de su amor que comenzaba a aparecer por Levi.

Recordó de pronto que Ewin se había quedado en su sala, por alguna razón lo olvidó, era como si su mente se hubiese quedado en blanco en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada; se estiró sintiendo sus huesos crujir y salió a hurtadillas de su recámara. Al abrir la puerta asomó la cabeza y vio el bulto que dormía en el sillón, un ronquido suave salía de su garganta y de puntillas, caminó hacia el baño y al cerrar la puerta y mirarse al espejo, vio los estragos de la noche anterior y por todo lo que estaba emocionalmente pasando en su vida.

Las ojeras estaban más marcadas que en otras ocasiones, se frotó debajo de los ojos como si con eso pudiese borrar los círculos oscurecidos que le enmarcaban la mirada, suspiró dándose por vencida y echando una porción de dentífrico sobre su cepillo dental, comenzó a cepillarse distraída. Un ruido la hizo dar un respingo, algo había caído en la cocina, abrió apresurada después de escupir en el lavabo y salió rápidamente para ver qué había sucedido. Uno de sus gatos daba tumbos tratando de salir del fregadero en el cual había caído, estaba dejando un rastro de sangre que escurría de la pata que se había cortado al romper una de las copas donde habían bebido vino la noche anterior.

Hanji corrió presurosa a tomar a su gato y le examinó la pata, el corte se notaba profundo y al revisar al animal, le notó las pupilas dilatadas y la cabeza se le caía a un costado — ¡Swaney! — gritó Hanji y Erwin alzó la cabeza, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el hombre rascándose la cabeza.

— Mi gato, le pasa algo y no sé qué es — Hanji se acercó hasta el sillón donde Erwin continuaba echado y al estar a dos pasos de distancia, vio en el piso una envoltura de medicamentos tirada en el piso, se agachó y al recogerla, vio el nombre de un sedante impreso en el plástico, miró a Erwin con ojos acusadores, le echó el plástico encima — ¡Los drogaste!

— ¡Yo no he tocado a tus gatos! — Erwin se sentó en la orilla del sillón y recogió la envoltura para leer el nombre del medicamento al cual pertenecía.

— ¡Tienes que irte!, Los llevaré a urgencias con su veterinario, Swaney se cortó la pata y ni siquiera puede tener la cabeza erguida.

— Te llevaré yo, mételos en su jaula y vamos en mi auto — Hanji apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Tú te vas ahora mismo! — Hanji dejó al gato sobre un sillón sin importarle que la sangre manchara el tapiz, empujó a Erwin por los hombros y lo dirigió a la puerta para sacarlo.

— ¡Tranquilízate! Necesito mis zapatos y mi saco — Hanji se detuvo a medio camino y dando la vuelta, tomó los zapatos que Erwin había dejado junto al sillón donde durmió, jaló el saco de la percha y arrojándoselos en los brazos, lo echó de su casa — Hanji, espera…

La única respuesta que recibió fue un portazo frente a su rostro, suspiró y sin más remedio, se acomodó en el piso del pasillo para ponerse los zapatos, se echó el sacó a los hombros y se fue con dirección al elevador. Se frotó la cabeza cuando estuvo dentro del cubículo de metal, palpó en su saco buscando su teléfono, vio la hora y ya tendría que estar en el hospital, rebuscó en sus bolsillos la llave de su auto y al no encontrarlas, sintió un nudo en la garganta, si las había dejado en el departamento de Hanji, dudaba mucho que se las diera en se momento. Tomó su celular y marcó el teléfono de la mujer esperando a que contestara.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó ella agitada y Erwin suspiró tratando de conservar la calma.

— Dejé las llaves de mi auto en tu departamento — ella no dijo nada y se escuchó un ajetreo al otro lado de la línea.

— Aquí no hay nada — le dijo ella y cortó la llamada sin decirle nada más, consideraba cuántas probabilidades había de que ella lo dejara entrar nuevamente al departamento para buscar sus llaves, pero pensándoselo mejor, pidió un taxi por teléfono.

— Buenos días — lo saludó Hannes con un tono socarrón que molestó a Erwin, le respondió con un cabeceo y salió del edificio a esperar a que su taxi llegara a recogerlo y, de reojo vio como el conserje escribía algo en una libreta en la cual había estado recargado.

Esperó paciente frente al edificio hasta que su taxi llegó, subió en el asiento trasero y una vez que inició su viaje, se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, aún se sentía medio adormilado y ni siquiera había comprendido qué ocurrió con los gatos de Hanji. La resaca comenzaba a saludarlo y una punzada dolorosa comenzó a hacerse presente encima de su frente, eso era lo que menos necesitaba en su ya mal empezado día.

No deseaba volver a su casa esa tarde, pero debería hacerlo para poder recoger las llaves de repuesto y poder volver por su auto; lo peor de todo sería el tener que llamarle a su esposa para que le abriera la puerta al llegar, ahora ni siquiera tenía llave de la puerta principal y nunca había tomado el tiempo ni tenido la paciencia de esconder alguna en el jardín. Clavó la vista en la calle mientras sus pensamientos divagaban distraídos de un lado a otro de su mente; en pocos minutos llegó al hospital y bajó del auto para dirigirse al interior del edificio que como siempre, bullía de actividad.

— Doctor Smith — lo llamó una enfermera en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la sala de médicos, al girarse para ver quién le llamaba, la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida y se tapó la boca con la carpeta que llevaba — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? — Le preguntó Erwin sin comprender a qué se refería la mujer.

— Es que… Parece que pasó la noche en una zanja — Erwin entrecerró los ojos y dando la media vuelta, se alejó de esa mujer para dirigirse a los vestidores de los médicos. Encontró el lugar casi vacío, solamente escuchaba al fondo un par de regaderas que seguían abiertas y agradeció que desde que habían comenzado los problemas con su esposa, comenzó a dejar mudas de ropa dentro de su casillero en caso de necesitarlas por alguna emergencia personal. Al abrir la puerta metálica del casillero que utilizaba, un hombre ojeroso y con la barba crecida lo miró desde el otro lado del espejo; se frotó la barbilla sintiendo la superficie áspera, el cabello se notaba grasoso y sin brillo y las ojeras le enmarcaban los ojos azules y cansados; había sido una mala idea terminar con la botella de vino la noche anterior y la manera en que lo había echado Hanji no le había ayudado de mucho.

Se apresuró a desnudarse y cubriéndose las caderas con una toalla, fue a las regaderas esperando que el agua caliente le quitara el malestar que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

" **Y"**

— No te preocupes Hanji, se les va a pasar el efecto en un rato, pero será mejor que los dejes aquí para estarlos vigilando y que no pase a mayores — Hanji moqueó mientras asentía, la veterinario tenía a sus gatos encima de la mesa de exploración y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón a través del estetoscopio.

— No puedo creer que él le haya hecho esto a mis gatos — La mujer miró a Hanji y se colgó el estetoscopio al cuello.

— ¿De quién hablas?

— Un amigo se quedó anoche en mi casa y él le hizo esto a mis bebés — la veterinario apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

— No lo creo — le dijo a Hanji y ésta la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? No había nadie más en la casa y mis gatos comenzaron a portarse extraño después de que él llegó.

— Cuando medicamos a tus gatos, necesito ayuda de otro médico para poder darles una pastilla, dudo mucho que ese hombre lo haya hecho solo sin que le mordieran y que tú no te hubieses dado cuenta ¿también es médico?

— Sí — contestó ella con un hilo de voz — trabajamos juntos en el hospital.

— Quizás llevaba las pastillas en su ropa y por accidente se salieron de su bolsillo y, por curiosidad tus gatos se las comieron, pero no creo que él solo le haya podido dar una píldora a cada uno sin haber perdido un dedo ¿escuchaste a tus gatos bufar? — Hanji negó con la cabeza y se sintió terriblemente culpable al haber responsabilizado a Erwin sin saber si en realidad él le había dado los tranquilizantes a sus gatos.

— Creo que tendré que disculparme con Erwin, en verdad pensé que él había sedado a mis gatos — la veterinario sonrió y se llevó a los gatos de Hanji, los dejó dentro de sus jaulas y después se eacercó hasta ella para pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros.

— Dale el beneficio de la duda, no creo que él lo haya hecho — Hanji apretó los labios y asintió arrepentida, se había comportado tan mal con Erwin y él ni siquiera sabía qué había sucedido cuando lo echó de su departamento esa mañana.

— Será mejor que me vaya, pasaré por los gatos en la tarde — se despidió Hanji y salió cabizbaja del consultorio.

" **Y"**

— Buenos días — saludó Erwin de manera fría cuando entró a la habitación de Levi y éste estaba terminando con el desayuno que una trabajadora de la cocina le había llevado — te irás hoy a tu casa.

— ¿No es muy pronto? — Preguntó Kenny que masticaba la manzana que había sido de Levi.

— Está en condiciones de continuar su recuperación en casa — Erwin leyó la tabla de reportes de la noche y después verificó la solución salina que colgaba de una percha — cuando termines la solución te podrás ir, ya pasé el alta a la administración.

— ¿Dónde está Hanji? — Preguntó Levi molesto y Erwin se alzó de hombros dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

— La última vez que la vi, estaba buscando las llaves de mi auto en su casa… El residente vendrá más tarde para prepararte — Erwin no le dio tiempo a Levi para contestar y salió de su habitación dando un portazo, Levi apretó la mandíbula hasta que los dientes le lastimaron y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que Kenny lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No te preocupes muchacho, tiré las llaves de ese tonto al excusado — Levi se apretó las sienes con los dedos de ambas manos, aún no comprendía cómo había terminado viviendo con Kenny y dejándolo que tomara el control de la situación — ¡Bien! Regresaré en un par de horas, te acaban de cambiar la botella de la solución, así que todavía estarás aquí un rato.

— ¿A dónde vas? No quiero que te vayas a meter otra vez en la casa de Hanji — Kenny se estiró escuchando cómo los huesos de su espalda crujían.

— Claro que no, tengo un par de cosas que hacer que nada tienen que ver con Hanji, regreso en un rato.

" **Y"**

— ¿Son esas las cosas que le vas a llevar a Levi? — Eren miró la caja que su padre le señalaba con el dedo y, que estaba sobre una mesa al otro lado de la oficina; asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para llevarse la caja.

— Estaba preguntando por su teléfono — Eren miró dentro de la caja de cartón y descansando sobre la ropa, estaba el celular de Levi.

— Una de las enfermeras trajo aquí sus cosas, olvidé llevarlas ayer a la casa — Grisha volvió a clavar los ojos en los documentos que había estado revisando y no prestó atención a Eren que tomaba el teléfono de Levi y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón — por cierto…

Eren tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta a causa de la sorpresa, esperó a que su padre hablara y los segundos le parecieron horas interminables — habrá junta en dos horas, quiero que estés presente ya que es importante, se presentará la terna que va a hacer el examen para subdirector del hospital, Zeke es uno de los candidatos, así que también deberá estar aquí.

— Solamente iré a dejarle sus cosas a Levi y regresaré a la sala de juntas — Eren soltó el aliento que había contenido por el miedo, había estado escapando de la furia de su padre desde el día que Levi había sido herido y temía que en cualquier momento se desbordara como una presa reventada.

Grisha hizo un gruñido de aprobación y no volvió a hablar con Eren, éste se escabulló tan rápido como pudo y salió veloz de la oficina, no deseaba estar más tiempo a solas con su padre y huyó a través del lobby tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron sin llegar a correr.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina poniéndose a resguardo de la mirada curiosa de la secretaria que estaba en la recepción de la oficina y con paso presuroso, fue a resguardarse en el baño para hombres; entró a un cubículo y cerró bien la puerta y con manos nerviosas, tomó el teléfono de Levi, verificó que aún tuviera la batería cargada y suspiró agradecido de que aún tenía algo de vida en ella.

Hurgó velozmente en el aparato que no tenía bloqueo de acceso y llegó hasta lo que estaba buscando: El número telefónico de Hanji. Eren miró los números y sin pensárselo mucho, editó la información y cambió un dígito al azar, guardó los cambios y respirando profundo, salió del cubículo del baño para dirigirse a la habitación de Levi.

" **Y"**

Hanji suspiró tratando de armarse de valor, apretó los puños y aún le costaba aceptar que debía tragarse su orgullo y ofrecerle una disculpa a Erwin; miró la entrada del hospital y con paso decidido, entró al edificio. Miró a su alrededor y la vida dentro del hospital seguía avanzando como siempre, enfermeras y camilleros iban y venían con su trajinar diario mientras que la sala de espera, estaba llena como de costumbre. Siguió su camino y finalmente entró a la sala de médicos.

— Hanji ¿no tenías libre hoy? — Sasha detuvo el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca al ver a Hanji entrar a la sala.

— Olvidé hacer algo ¿has visto a Erwin? — La mujer asintió masticando su comida.

— Fue a hacer rondín y ver a sus pacientes, lucía terrible esta mañana, parecía que un camión de basura lo había atropellado — Hanji apretó los labios con remordimiento y se sentó en la misma mesa frente a Sasha.

— Lo eché de mi casa— balbuceó Hanji con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Que hiciste qué? — Sasha abrió la boca sin darle crédito a lo que Hanji le decía — ¿Se quedó contigo anoche?

Hanji asintió mirándose las manos que descansaban sobre la superficie de la mesa — no me sentía bien ayer y él me llevó a mi casa, se quedó porque bebió de más y no podía irse manejando, hoy en la mañana pensé que le había hecho algo a mis gatos y lo eché sin darle explicaciones.

— ¿Y en verdad le hizo algo a tus gatos? No lo puedo creer de Erwin.

— No, no fue él, no le di oportunidad a que explicara lo que pasó… En cierta forma, él se preocupó por mí, es un buen amigo y no valoré su ayuda — Sasha se estiró y puso su mano sobre las de Hanji.

— Creo que él entenderá que has estado bajo mucho estrés, dijo que pasaría a dar de alta el paciente que operó y después iría a pediatría, podrías ir a buscarlo — Hanji apretó la quijada y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que Sasha le sugería.

— Iré a buscarlo, tengo que disculparme por el malentendido — Sasha vio cómo Hanji se levantó de su asiento y después de verla salir de la sala de los médicos, volvió a concentrarse en su almuerzo.

" **Y"  
**

Por un momento estuvo tentada a entrar a la habitación de Levi y pedir que le aclarara todo y el por qué había tenido en secreto a su hija, pero pensándoselo mejor, siguió de largo para buscar a Erwin en los pasillos del hospital. Dio la vuelta y se topó con Zeke, su ceño fruncido y rostro fastidiado le daban a entender que estaba molesto.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Hanji al verlo golpear la máquina expendedora de bebidas, el hombre volteó para ver de donde provenía la voz y soltó un suspiro cansado.

— ¡Ah Zoe! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que tenías el día libre — Hanji asintió y se acercó al hombre que presionaba repetidamente el botón de la máquina, se había tragado la moneda y no liberaba la lata con limonada que él quería.

— Necesito hablar con Erwin ¿lo has visto?

— Sí, está en el pabellón de pediatría viendo a un paciente con apendicitis, en un rato tenemos que ir a la dirección, haremos el examen para ocupar la posición de subdirector del hospital.

— Con razón estás de malas — soltó Hanji riendo — hoy era tu día libre y te hicieron venir para aplicar el examen.

— Sí, se supone que se aplicaría la próxima semana, pero lo adelantaron sin avisarnos antes — Zeke le dio una última palmada a la máquina y se dio por vencido, hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó otro par de monedas que echó en la ranura, la lata con la bebida helada cayó en el despachador, seguida de la otra que había pagado y por fin se desatascó — Vaya, pensé que no me la darías, máquina idiota — tomó las dos latas y le ofreció una a Hanji, ésta la aceptó y después de abrirla, le dio un trago agradeciéndole a Zeke.

— ¡Oye tú! ¿A dónde vas? — Zeke miró por encima de la cabeza de Hanji al ver a Eren que caminaba con una caja en las manos, su medio hermano detuvo su camino y se aproximó a ellos, al ver a Hanji, tragó saliva y mostró la caja que llevaba.

— Voy a entregarle esto a la esposa de Levi, necesita sus cosas para poder irse, hoy lo darán de alta — las palabras tuvieron el efecto que él buscaba y notó cómo la piel tostada de Hanji palidecía velozmente.

— Iré a buscar a Erwin… Gracias por la bebida — Hanji deseaba alejarse de ese muchacho, cada vez que se lo encontraba, tenía que recordarle que Levi no estaba disponible para nadie.

" **Y"**

— Maldito par de dementes, eso es un robo — Levi miraba impotente cómo Uri y Kenny vaciaban tranquilamente los anaqueles que estaban empotrados dentro de las paredes de la recámara.

— Vamos, esto no es un robo, los hoteles saben que la gente se lleva las cosas, son… Recuerdos, por decirlo de alguna manera — le dijo Kenny al guardarse los termómetros dentro de una bolsa.

— Esto no es un hotel, es un hospital y aquí la gente no se lleva recuerdos… Vayan a la morgue y róbense un cadáver, eso sí dará de qué hablar.

— Después de terminar aquí iremos a la morgue, una cosa a la vez Levi — le dijo Uri acercándose a la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama y, al comprobar que la lámpara no estaba fija a la superficie, la desconectó y enredó el cable sobre ella.

— ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa corbata? — Preguntó Levi al ver la decoración que traía Kenny al cuello.

— Es un recuerdo — le dijo a modo de explicación y sacó las sábanas limpias que olían a desinfectante, ambos se fueron al baño y comenzaron a empacar su botín.

— Buenos días — saludó Moblit entrando a la habitación, leía interesado los reportes médicos y no notó cuando Kenny cerró la puerta del baño; se acercó hasta la cama de Levi y sacando una pluma grabada con su nombre, firmó un documento que colgaba de la pata de la cama — aquí está tu alta — le anunció a Levi poniendo la hoja de papel sobre la mesita de noche — ahí están las indicaciones médicas y tienes pase abierto para urgencias las veinticuatro horas, en caso de que tengas fiebre, escalofríos, náuseas o que la herida supure deberás volver inmediatamente, cualquier de esos síntomas puede ser indicativo de infección y es peligroso, así que no quiero que te guardes síntomas extraños ¿entendido?

— Entendido… ¿Has visto a Hanji?

— No desde ayer, levanta el brazo — Moblit colocó un termómetro dentro de la axila de Levi y mientras esperaba a que el mercurio subiera, comprobó que la solución salina se había terminado — tengo que quitarte el crucero.

Sin esperar a que Levi reaccionara, Moblit le dio un tirón doloroso a la cinta adhesiva que mantenía el catéter en su lugar, sacó la aguja y le colocó una bandita de curación — lo haces a propósito ¿cierto?

— La verdad es que sí — le dijo Moblit sin ocultar su antipatía — en una hora estarán aquí los camilleros y te llevarán en una ambulancia de traslados programados para regresarte a tu casa.

Levi agachó la vista y clavó los ojos en su mano adolorida — lamento haberme puesto agresivo contigo — Moblit detuvo su escritura y miró a Levi con incredulidad.

— No sé si debo creer tus disculpas, pero Hanji se merece a un buen hombre.

— ¿Y ése sería alguien como tú? — Soltó Kenny saliendo del baño — mírate muchacho, eres un teto, si te comparo con el papucho que operó a Levi, pareces un renacuajo.

Un intenso rubor apareció en el rostro de Moblit y le encendió hasta las orejas — Nunca me atrevería a compararme con el doctor Smith.

— Ni podrías, parece modelo de Calvin Klein — Moblit se aclaró la garganta y dejó sus apuntes encima de la mesa.

— De hecho, sí fue modelo de ropa interior, con eso pagó sus estudios.

— Ya decía yo que es todo un muñeco, está para comérselo entero…

— ¿Sabes Kenny? A veces me das miedo… Mucho miedo — le dijo Levi sin fingir su expresión de asco.

— Así me quieres… Vamos muchacho — le dijo acercándose a Moblit — yo te puedo dar unos consejos para que conquistes chicas lindas.

— Creo que estoy bien así — Moblit se echó un paso hacia atrás y su talón golpeó la pata de la mesita auxiliar que estaba a unos centímetros de él.

— Pero mírate muchacho, estás todo flacucho, necesitas proteína y mucho ejercicio, además, si te doy algunos consejos, verás cómo las chicas se pelearán por ti.

— Ya déjalo en paz Kenny — pidió Levi y la puerta de la recámara se abrió dejando entrar a Eren que venía acompañado por Mikasa y Petra. El corazón de Levi latió rápido cuando Eren dejó caer sobre la cama la caja que llevaba cargando; Levi reconoció inmediatamente sus cosas y estirándose jaló la caja con la mano que no le dolía tanto.

— Estaba en la oficina de mi padre, me la acaba de entregar — le explicó Eren sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama, Levi lo ignoró y tomando el teléfono desesperado, comprobó que la batería aún funcionaba, aunque el aviso en rojo indicaba que estaba a punto de quedar muerta; rebuscó rápidamente en su agenda y sintiendo cómo su pulso latía contra sus sienes, marcó el número de Hanji.

Esperó por segundos interminables hasta que una voz masculina contestó la llamada, Levi tragó saliva y finalmente se atrevió a hablar — ¿Podría comunicarme con Hanji por favor?

Nuevamente el silencio al otro lado de la línea y fue roto cuando el hombre habló nuevamente — número equivocado — le dijo a modo de respuesta y cortó la llamada sin más; Levi miró su teléfono y sintió cómo los ojos le escocían, apretó los labios y conteniendo sus emociones, dejó el teléfono dentro de la caja otra vez.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó Petra preocupada, Levi negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

— Creo que Hanji ha cambiado su número telefónico.

" **Y"**

 **N/A** Lamento mucho la demora para traerles este capítulo, entre una cosa y otra se me van los días, pero ¿Qué creen? Que una nueva idea para otro fic LeviHan está en el horno y les dejaré aquí el exordio aquí abajo esperando que les guste; el primer capítulo deberá estar listo para la próxima semana, hay muchas ideas para éste nuevo fic y gracias a mi betta reader por ponerme la arcilla en la mesa para poder escribir ésta nueva historia.

Gracias a los lectores que han estado atentos a mi fic, me encantaría que dejaran sus comentarios para saber qué opinan de "Cita de medianoche" y qué les parece la idea del fic nuevo, así que ya saben, estaré atenta a leerlos.

Y sin más, los dejo con la introducción al nuevo fic:

 **"Y"**

 **LA GÁRGOLA ROTA.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

— Y bien Armin ¿cómo te has sentido desde nuestra última cita? — El chico tenía recargado el rostro sobre su brazo y descansaba distraído sobre el escritorio de su médico, empujó con la punta de su dedo una bola de cuarzo que decoraba la mesa y la vio correr sobre su base de madera y regresó a su mismo lugar.

— No lo sé, creo que bien — le contestó él y Grisha tomó la nota en su cuaderno, lo tenía recargado sobre su pierna cruzada y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Aún te da náuseas el medicamento? — Armin negó con la cabeza y se irguió aburrido.

— No, pero me provocan mucha sed.

—Eso va a ir despareciendo con los días, tienes que darle un tiempo a tu cuerpo para que se adapte a la medicina, verás que a l larga te hará bien… Ahora dime ¿Cómo está tu padre?

— ¿Cuál de los dos? — Grisha se quitó los lentes y miró a Armin que le regresaba una expresión de fastidio.

" **Y"**

Caminó arrastrando los pies, detestaba tener que visitar al psiquiatra dos veces por semana al salir de la escuela, pero era eso o lo obligarían a ir a vivir con su padre biológico y sabía muy bien que, si hacía eso, era posible que su madre se matase al tratar de usar un cortaúñas. Cruzó la acera y pasó por enfrente de la mansión Ackerman, la miró por unos segundos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; ese lugar le aterraba y no solamente a él, todos los chiquillos del barrio le tenían miedo, su fachada victoriana y oscurecida imponía respeto y la reja alta no ayudaba a darle un aspecto amistoso.

Había visto al dueño solamente un par de veces, el tipo era un huraño que bien podría pasar por un ermitaño amargado y evitaba a toda costa el contacto con los vecinos. Así que, acomodándose su mochila sobre los hombros, apresuró el paso hacia su casa.


	13. Un pañuelo

Capítulo 13

Un pañuelo

"Y"

Esperó por segundos interminables hasta que una voz masculina contestó la llamada, Levi tragó saliva y finalmente se atrevió a hablar — ¿Podría comunicarme con Hanji por favor?

Nuevamente el silencio al otro lado de la línea y fue roto cuando el hombre habló nuevamente — número equivocado — le dijo a modo de respuesta y cortó la llamada sin más; Levi miró su teléfono y sintió cómo los ojos le escocían, apretó los labios y conteniendo sus emociones, dejó el teléfono dentro de la caja otra vez.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó Petra preocupada, Levi negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

— Creo que Hanji ha cambiado su número telefónico.

— Quizás sea lo mejor — le dijo Eren cruzándose de brazos, Kenny lo miró entornando los ojos, algo de ese muchachito en verdad le molestaba y tenía que alejarlo de la vida de Levi, aunque eso sería que él dejara su trabajo.

— Mikasa, ven un momento, tenemos que hablar — Kenny se levantó llamando a su sobrina y ésta extrañada, lo siguió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le preguntó Mikasa cuando hubieron cerrado la puerta de la recámara de Levi, Kenny le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la llevó caminando por el pasillo, ella trató de zafarse del agarre, pero la mano de Kenny se había cerrado como una garra sobre su hombro impidiéndole escapar.

— ¿Sabes? Tu amiguito Eren me desconcierta, pareciera que quiere quedarse a Levi para él solo.

Mikasa detuvo el camino y miró a Kenny sin dar crédito a lo que le decía —¡¿te has vuelto loco?!

Kenny se alzó de hombros y dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta de la recámara de Levi que se había quedado muy atrás — no es mi culpa que ese chiquillo esté completamente confundido… Escucha, sé que la última voluntad de tu padre fue que te quedaras en la casa de los Jaeger, sobre todo que Carla deseaba tener una hija, pero no debes ver a ese bobo como un hermano, ya es hora de que seas… Más amable con él.

— ¡Soy amable! — Le contestó ella enfurecida — ¡Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos!

— Estos son mis asuntos, tú sabes muy bien que mi sueño es estar rodeado de mis nietos mientras les cuento cuentos desde mi mecedora.

— ¡Tu sueño era participar en ese estúpido programa de concursos "La feria" y lo hiciste en el '74! — Mikasa respiraba agitaba y no le quedó más remedio que guardar la compostura cuando, una enfermera pasó cerca de ellos y los miró extrañada.

— Bueno, pero es cierto que el apellido Ackerman se va a perder, ustedes son los dos únicos miembros jóvenes que quedan y conociéndote, no creo que vayas a tener bebés muy pronto — Mikasa apretó los labios y miró a Kenny enfurecida.

— Eres la criatura más horrible de este mundo — le dijo alejándose de Kenny, él se llevó otro cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió despreocupado.

— También soy de edición limitada… Anda, lleva a ese muchacho a las carreras o algo así, le falta emoción en su vida, por eso es que se siente tan atraído por Levi.

— ¡Desde que bajaste de peso te has vuelto insoportable! — Mikasa dio la media vuelta y se alejó de Kenny dando zancadas largas, no deseaba estar cerca de su tío por un buen rato.

"Y"

— ¿Erwin? — Lo llamó Hanji desde la puerta de los cuneros, Erwin estaba a un costado de la habitación cargando a un bebé recién nacido y por un momento, ella miró una expresión de ternura en el rostro siempre serio de Erwin.

— ¡Ah Hanji! ¿De casualidad encontraste mis llaves? — Le preguntó él dejando al niño dentro de su cuna.

— No, lo siento, no estaban en la casa, quizás se te cayeron en el pasillo y alguien las levantó, voy a pedirle a Hannes que esté atento, por si las dejan en la recepción — Erwin asintió y revisando sus reportes, anotó los pormenores de su paciente pediátrico — escucha Erwin…

Hanji sintió cómo la garganta se le cerraba en un nudo difícil de tragar, así que se aclaró la voz y buscó valor para continuar con sus palabras; Erwin alzó sus ojos azules y la miró atento — lamento cómo me comporté contigo esta mañana, tú me ayudaste y en cambio yo, te eché fuera de la casa y te culpe de algo que tú no hiciste.

—Así es — le contestó Erwin a la expectativa — no soy el tipo de persona que maltrata un animal, deberías saber eso.

— Creo que me puse nerviosa al ver a mis gatos tan mal — Erwin la miró agachar la cabeza, tenía los dedos entrelazados y los apretaba nerviosa, era evidente que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

— Está bien, lo vamos a dejar así ¿De acuerdo? Borrón y cuenta nueva, haremos de cuenta que nunca sucedió esto ¿te parece bien?

Hanji asintió moqueando y Erwin se acercó a ella sonriendo, dejó la tabla con sus notas encima de una mesa y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo abrazándola — ¿Dónde dejaste mi pañuelo? — Le preguntó él y Hanji deshizo el abrazo para hurgar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el pedazo de lino con las iniciales de Erwin bordadas en una esquina, él lo tomó y le secó las lágrimas a Hanji en un gesto de caballerosidad.

— Eres un desastre — le dijo él a modo de broma y Hanji no pudo evitar reír — quédate con el pañuelo, siempre es útil traer uno en la bolsa, para ocasiones como esta.

— ¿No lo vas a echar de menos?

Erwin negó con la cabeza y volvió a tomar sus reportes — tengo más, no te preocupes, vamos a almorzar, ya terminé con el rondín de mis pacientes y aún hay tiempo antes de que empiece el examen para la sudirección — ambos salieron del área de cuneros sin percatarse que dos enfermeras los miraban con la boca abierta a través de uno de los ventanales.

"Y"

— A la cuenta de tres lo moveremos señor Ackerman, necesitamos que esté quieto, nosotros haremos el trabajo — Levi tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras los camilleros lo sujetaban con la sábana que estaba debajo de él, con un movimiento rápido lo cargaron entre los dos hombres y lo recostaron en la camilla para transportarlo a la ambulancia — listo ¿Ve como no lo lastimamos?

Levi sonrió sin ganas y contempló el techo pintado de blanco mientras los hombres terminaban de sujetarlo a la camilla, Moblit estaba junto a ellos firmando la orden de salida de Levi y les entregó la hoja membretada por el hospital — Eso es todo lo que necesitan — les dijo al tiempo que guardaba su bolígrafo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, aunque no atinó bien y éste cayó rodando debajo de la cama sin que éste lo notara, aunque fue algo que no pasó desapercibido por Kenny que miraba todo desde una esquina.

— ¡Ah Moblit, aquí estás! — lo llamó una enfermera que se asomó a la habitación que tenía la puerta abierta — Necesitamos algo de ayuda en oncología ¿podrías venir por favor?

— Claro, ya terminé aquí — Levi dirigió la mirada hacia la enfermera que había aparecido de la nada y la reconoció como una de las que habían estado hablando sobre él el día anterior.

— Enfermera — la llamó él alzando la cabeza, la mujer lo miró con recelo y apretó los labios — ¿has visto a la Doctora Zoe?

La mujer alzó la barbilla y asintió con la cabeza — Estaba en neonatología con el doctor Erwin y creo que el asunto va en serio, lo vi dándole su pañuelo a la Doctora Zoe.

— Bien, estamos listos — anunció el camillero y comenzó a empujar la camilla desde la cual Levi, se había quedado sin habla, sentía que un nudo apretado se había formado en su garganta y le había secado la boca, ya no tenía nada más que decirle a la enfermera y la vio salir de la habitación seguida de Moblit.

— Vamos muchacho, te sentirás mejor cuando estemos de vuelta en casa — Kenny se agachó junto a la cama y estirando el brazo, sacó el bolígrafo que se le había caído a Moblit y lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta; el camillero continúo con su camino sacando a Levi de la recámara y lo guio a través del pasillo para dirigirse hasta los elevadores.

— Ya deberá estar Uri esperándonos afuera del edificio de departamentos — Kenny trató de sacarle plática a Levi mientras esperaban a que el elevador llegara y en cambio, él solamente se limitaba a mirar a un punto en el infinito, algo dentro de él se había roto y Kenny lo notó en la manera en que sus labios temblaban de vez en vez — ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

— Un puñado de ceniza — le contestó Levi con voz muerta y cerró los ojos, no deseaba ni siquiera ver la luz artificial del hospital; Kenny cerró la boca deseando que Kuschel estuviese ahí en ese momento para reconfortarlo, ella era la única capaz de hacer que Levi saliera de su miseria

Levi permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras rumiaba todo lo que había sucedido, se dejó llevar por los camilleros que lo introdujeron al elevador y solamente podía pensar en que debería presentar su renuncia a la familia Jaeger, nunca sería capaz de volver a poner un pie dentro del hospital sin tener la zozobra de que en cualquier momento encontraría a Hanji; en cuanto su recuperación estuviese terminada, buscaría un nuevo departamento, si era posible, en otra ciudad, lejos de todo lo que había pasado.

— ¡Aquí estás! — Gritó Petra alegre cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió dejándolos salir a la planta baja del hospital, llevaba en una mano un arreglo floral del cual flotaban globos que estaba sujetos con rafias y en la otra, asía la carriola de su hija que dormía mientras se chupaba el dedo pulgar — tuvieron que haberte dado esto antes de que salieras de tu habitación, pero están ocupados con un examen o algo así y no pudieron llevártelas antes.

Petra le tendió la canastilla con las flores a Kenny y éste las tomó sin muchos ánimos — ¿Qué te sucede? — Le preguntó Petra al notar a Levi más distante que nunca.

— Nada — le contestó él sin ningún tipo de emoción y recostó la cabeza pesadamente sobre la camilla, esperando a que lo llevaran a la ambulancia.

— Señor Ackerman, su esposa ya firmó la entrega de sus cosas, esperamos que se recupere pronto — anunció la recepcionista asomándose desde su mesa, Levi encendió en cólera y se irguió apoyándose en su brazo derecho.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no estoy casado ni tengo hijos?! ¡Me tienen harto con sus rumores! ¿No tienen nada mejor qué hacer durante el día? — El silencio se formó de manera total en la recepción del hospital y varios pares de ojos estaban puestos sobre Levi que respiraba agitado.

— Levi ¿Qué te sucede? — Le preguntó Petra preocupada, Levi cayó en cuenta de la escena que acababa de armar y echándose en la camilla negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy harto de este hospital y de sus trabajadores entrometidos — contestó él. Los camilleros se miraron el uno al otro y entendiéndose sin palabras, lo sacaron del hospital mientras eran seguidos por Kenny y Petra.

"Y"

— Muy bien Hanji, aquí están tus bebés — le anunció la veterinario a Hanji, tenía un aire de satisfacción cuando sacó las dos jaulas transportadoras y las dejó sobre una mesa de exploración; Hanji se agachó rápidamente para ver a los gatos y estos le regresaron la mirada indiferente.

— Oh Swaney, tienes un cono de la vergüenza… Y un guante — se dirigió Hanji a su gato que intentaba morderse el vendaje de su pata sin mucho éxito, se sacudió para tratar de quitarse el collar de plástico que lo protegía de sí mismo y al no conseguirlo, maulló molesto.

— Va a estar bien, en una semana podré quitarle los puntos, no fue nada grave y de su viaje astral, ya están bien los dos ¿Necesitas ayuda para llevarlos a tu bicicleta?

— No, ya sé cómo llevar las jaulas, no te preocupes — Hanji cargó a sus mascotas y se enfiló rumbo a la salida donde su bicicleta estaba sujeta con una cadena contra un poste. Puso las jaulas sobre la parrilla y después de asegurarlas bien, regresó a su departamento pedaleando sin prisas. Había pasado parte del día con Erwin, hasta que tuvo que regresar a la dirección del hospital para aplicar el examen por la posición de subdirector de la clínica, para esa hora de la tarde, lo más seguro es que el examen hubiese terminado y ya Erwin estaría fuera del lugar.

Hanji entro al estacionamiento para dejar su bicicleta cuando, reconoció a Erwin que estaba dentro de su auto — ¿Encontraste tus llaves?

Erwin miró por fuera de la ventanilla y negó con la cabeza cuando vio a Hanji — no, tuve que ir a casa por las llaves de repuesto, en cuanto salí del examen fui hacia allá, Mary me trajo de vuelta para que pudiese recoger el auto.

Hanji miró por encima del toldo del auto y vio a la esposa de Erwin, que con los brazos cruzados y recargada contra la portezuela de su auto, la miraba con el ceño fruncido — ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir a tus gatos a tu casa?

Hanji se negó al ofrecimiento de Erwin al ver que su esposa mantenía los labios apretados y la miraba molesta — no te preocupes ya los tengo, te veo mañana en el trabajo.

Se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio tratando de ignorar los ojos de Mary que sabía, se estaban clavando como cuchillos en su espalda, entró y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se puso a resguardo de la mujer; Mary se acercó al auto de Erwin y con la palma abierta, le dio un golpe en el metal para llamar su atención, se había quedado viendo a Hanji entrar a su edificio y eso le molestó a ella — ¡Dijiste que era obesa! — Le reclamó a Erwin sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Para mentir se necesitan dos, uno que mienta y otro que crea — le dijo él y Mary bufó por la nariz.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Nada, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones —y sin más, arrancó el auto alejándose de su esposa.

"Y"

— ¿Cómo están esos obesos peludos? — Preguntó Hannes cuando Hanji entró a la recepción del edificio, venía haciendo malabares al empujar la puerta y sostener las jaulas de sus mascotas.

— Swaney tiene un corte en la pata y ahora usa un cono de la vergüenza — le dijo ella al tiempo que caminaba hacia el elevador.

— Acaban de traer a tu amigo chiquitín, lo bajaron en una ambulancia y lo llevaron a su departamento ¿Qué rayos le sucedió? Venía con su tío y con una chica que llevaba una carriola — Hanji tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta al saber que la esposa de Levi estaba en el mismo edificio; se alzó de hombros, no tenía los ánimos de satisfacer la curiosidad entrometida de Hannes y apresurándose, se fue hacia su departamento. No deseaba hablar sobre Levi, ni siquiera quería pronunciar su nombre porque, sabía muy bien que en cuanto empezara a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, rompería a llorar y no tenía las intenciones de hacer eso frente a Hannes.

Espero impaciente, contando los segundos hasta que el elevador la llevó a su piso, rogaba para sus adentros que nadie hiciera la parada al elevador, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra sus oídos y temía que si el ascensor se detenía, a quien se encontraría al otro lado de la puerta, sería a Kenny y no quería encararlo.

Suspiró aliviada cuando el ascensor siguió directo hasta su piso y al abrir las puertas, se apresuró a resguardarse dentro de su departamento, ahí al menos, no estaba propensa a toparse con Kenny o de ver la postal familiar de Levi con su esposa y su hija. Dejó a los gatos salir de las jaulas transportadoras y fastidiada, fue a servirse un vaso de agua helada, quizás pudiese dormir el resto de la tarde y olvidarse que afuera había un mundo real.

"Y"

— Bien muchacho ¿Qué te traes? — Le preguntó Kenny a Levi una vez que los camilleros salieron del departamento, lo habían dejado sobre su cama y él había mantenido los labios apretados desde que abandonaron el hospital, apenas si le habían sacado algunas palabras a fuerza de tirabuzón y permanecía mirando un punto perdido en el horizonte.

— Nada — mintió él y Petra entró a la recámara, había dejado a su hija dormida dentro de su carriola en la sala y venía secándose las manos con una toalla de la cocina.

— Les prepararé algo rico para que puedan cenar y luego bajaré a llevar una carga de ropa a la lavandería.

— No es necesario que hagas eso, yo me encargaré de todo — le dijo Kenny y ella negó con la cabeza.

— No sabes ni hervir agua, se quema y luego no hay manera de despegarla del fondo de la olla — le bromeó a él y regresó a la cocina mientras canturreaba animada.

— Iré a ayudarla por si necesita algo — anunció Kenny y se alejó de la cama de Levi — será mejor que duermas un poco, has tenido días bastante difíciles.

Kenny salió de la recámara cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, la única luz que iluminaba el espacio cerrado era la que entraba por la ventana que tenía la cortina medio descorrida, Levi se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y pensando por un momento, se quitó las mantas de encima y salió de la cama. Caminó directo hasta su tocador y hurgando dentro de un cajón, levantó camisetas limpias y planchadas y debajo de ellas, estaba un pedazo de seda bordada en una esquina.

Levi tomó el pañuelo y pasó sus dedos encima de él, miró las iniciales de su madre que estaban bordadas entre flores azules, pequeñas y elegantes y recordó cuando su madre en más de una ocasión, le enjugó las lágrimas con ese pedazo de seda que quizás para otros fuese insignificante, pero para él representaba algo valioso e irremplazable. Permaneció durante algunos segundos contemplando el pañuelo y finalmente, se acercó lentamente a la puerta de su recámara.

Giró el pomo, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y asomó lentamente la cabeza a través del hueco que había quedado, no había nadie cerca pero, a la distancia, alcanzaba a escuchar el tintineo de los trastos de la cocina y las voces apagadas de Petra y Kenny que charlaban y reían a ratos. Salió con cuidado y avanzando lentamente, cruzó el pasillo hasta la puerta principal, verificó que nadie estuviese cerca y la abrió con calma para poder escapar de su propia casa.

Cruzó con pies descalzos el piso alfombrado del pasillo exterior y lentamente bajó las escaleras para llegar al piso de Hanji, una vez que llegó a su destino final, suspiró hondo sintiendo el dolor donde había recibido la bala y tratando de ignorar la sensación ardorosa en su cuerpo, se encaminó al departamento de Hanji, se detuvo frente a la puerta y sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza, llamó esperando que ella abriera.

Los segundos le parecieron eternos e interminables y sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la chapa de la puerta girando, el hueco se abrió y el rostro sorprendido de Hanji lo recibió y la sorpresa rápidamente pasó al enojo y él notó el cambio inmediato.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La frialdad en la voz de Hanji lo hizo dudar por un momento — No tengo hijos y Petra no es mi esposa, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será.

Hanji alzó una ceja con incredulidad y se cruzó de brazos protectoramente — no quiero hablar contigo, déjame en paz.

Hanji trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Levi la detuvo empujándola con la mano, ella se sorprendió de que a pesar de que aún estaba herido, fuese capaz de ser tan fuerte físicamente — pasaste la noche con el cirujano que me operó, él te dio su pañuelo ¿no es cierto?

— Vaya, los rumores corren como el viento en ese hospital — Las mejillas de Hanji se colorearon de un color rojo intenso y Levi notó que se sentía avergonzada.

— Toma —le dijo él extendiéndole el pañuelo que sujetaba con su mano libre — si quieres tener algo de una persona que en verdad te quiere, este pañuelo era de mi madre.

Hanji lo miró sin comprender qué pretendía con ese acto — no quiero nada tuyo — le dijo secamente y aprovechando su distracción, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

"Y"

— ¿Crees que Levi quiera comer en la mesa o en su recámara? — Preguntó Petra que estaba terminando de rebanar los tomates para la ensalada, Kenny llenó una jarra con agua y la dejó sobre una repisa.

— Iré a preguntarle — Le dijo Kenny saliendo de la cocina, pero al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, se detuvo extrañado al ver abierta la puerta de la recámara de Levi, se encaminó preocupado y al no verlo en su habitación, pensó que tal vez estaba en el cuarto de baño, volvió sobre sus pasos, pero la puerta del tocador estaba abierta y las luces apagadas.

— Creo que tenemos un problema — anunció Kenny cuando estuvo seguro que Levi no estaba en el departamento.

— ¡¿Se siente más Levi? — Le preguntó Petra alarmada.

— Se fue, no está en su recámara, debió aprovechar el tiempo en que estabas preparando la cena y que yo fui a la cocina a ayudarte.

Petra salió de la cocina y miró a Kenny sin poder creer lo que le decía — ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

— Quizás al hospital a buscar a Hanji, le dijeron que estaba con el papucho de Erwin… Y no la culpo, ese hombre tiene unos…

Petra se apresuró a interrumpir a Kenny y tomando a su hija en los brazos, se encaminó hacia la puerta — vamos con el conserje, quizás él lo vio salir.

Salieron apresurados del departamento y una vez que estuvieron dentro del elevador, Petra notó que su corazón latía ansiosamente, le preocupaba que Levi tuviese algún percance al no estar reposando después de su cirugía, las ideas iban y venían dentro de su cabeza y se sintió más nerviosa cuando el ascensor detuvo su camino en la planta baja, se apresuraron a acercarse al recibidor de Hannes que estaba viendo algo en uno de los monitores de vigilancia.

— Hombre, necesitamos de tu ayuda, no encontramos a…

— ¿Al chiquitín? — Le preguntó a Kenny y éste asintió.

— Hanji acaba de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y se quedó sentado en el descanso de las escaleras, lleva ahí más de quince minutos… Esa es la expresión de un hombre abatido.

Petra rodeó el recibidor y miró el monitor que Hannes tenía a un costado de su mesa y la imagen la hizo sentirse peor que antes, Levi estaba sentado en el último escalón y mantenía la cabeza recargada contra el muro, mantenía las piernas estiradas y entre ellas, estaban sus manos que escondían algo entre ellas —¡Iré por él! Toma Kenny, cuida de mi bebé, nos vemos en el departamento de Levi.

Kenny recibió en los brazos a la bebé que se removió entre sueños, la miró por un momento y sonriendo de medio lado, le hizo una seña a Hannes apuntando hacia el monitor — ¿Me podrías prestar esa grabación? Te la devolveré más tarde.

— Claro — Hannes detuvo la grabación y hurgando en su cajón, sacó una memoria externa y esperaron a que el video se transfiriera.

"Y"

— Así que aquí estabas — Levi escuchó la voz a sus espaldas, pero ni siquiera alzó la vista, sabía que solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que Petra o Kenny lo encontraran y le daba igual — no puedes permanecer aquí, vamos a tu departamento.

— Déjame — le pidió él con voz muerta, Petra suspiró y se sentó a su lado en el escalón, miró las manos que mantenía entre las piernas y vio el pañuelo de Kuschel.

— ¿Por qué tienes aquí el pañuelo de tu madre?

Levi se acurrucó contra la pared fría y se alzó de hombros — se lo quería dar a Hanji, pero a ella no le interesa.

Petra apretó los labios sintiéndose impotente frente a la situación de Levi — Vamos, ya está lista la comida, deberías de estar descansando y no regalando pañuelo, dale tiempo, quizás después todo mejore.

Petra se levantó y tomó por el brazo a Levi, se dejó llevar como un niño castigado y volvieron al departamento de él.

"Y"

— ¿y bien? — preguntó Kenny cuando los vio entrar al departamento, Petra inspeccionó que su hija estuviese aún dormida en su cuna y se apresuró a llevar a Levi a su recámara.

— Lo encontré sentado en las escaleras… ¿Qué estás viendo?

Kenny tenía la vista fija en el monitor de la computadora y parecía haber repetido la misma escena del video que estaba reproduciendo en ella — es el video de vigilancia del edificio, me lo dio Hannes.

— Así que esa fue la forma como me encontraron — dijo Levi en medio de un suspiro y miró de reojo el monitor en el cual estaba él frente a la puerta de Hanji, antes de que está la cerrara frente a su cara.

— Y mira, si lo pongo en cámara lenta, podemos ver el momento exacto en el que se te rompe el corazón — Levi alcanzó a ver la grabación cuando Hanji le cerró la puerta en su cara y Kenny la repitió una vez más.

— Espero que te vayas al infierno — le soltó Levi y zafándose del agarre de Petra, se fue a su habitación.

— En un momento te llevaré tu cena — le dijo Petra y como respuesta, obtuvo el sonoro golpe de la puerta de la recámara de Levi al cerrarse — y tú — dijo volviéndose hacia Kenny — ten un poco más de tacto, se la está pasando mal y sales con tus chistes… escucha, te quedarás cenando con Levi y mientras, iré a dejar una carga de ropa en la lavandería y no quiero más bromas ¿entendido?

— Qué aburrida eres — le contestó Kenny y miró por última vez la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad.

"Y"

Hanji se escurrió de su departamento, aún sentía su corazón latir de manera descontrolada gracias al encuentro con Levi; había estado a punto de creerle, pero, algo en su interior no le permitió hacerlo y la obligó a rechazarlo.

Se sentía nerviosa y lo único que atinó a hacer para tranquilizarse fue, tomar la canasta de la ropa sucia que estaba dentro del armario de los enceres de limpieza y bajar con ella a la lavandería del edificio, quizás ahí pudiese esconderse un rato, aunque tampoco le ayudaba de mucho al pensar que ese había sido el lugar donde había visto a Levi por primera vez. A mitad de camino en el elevador, notó que tenía la quijada apretada, se sentía más tensa que antes y quizás lo único que debería hacer era dejar la ropa dentro de la lavadora y salir del edificio por el resto de la tarde.

El elevador se detuvo en uno de los sótanos del edificio y al abrirse la puerta, el olor familiar de jabón y suavizante inundaron su nariz. Sujetó bien la canastilla con su ropa y escuchando sus propios pasos sobre el pasillo de la lavandería, entró al cuarto de lavado donde estaban las máquinas esperando a ser usadas. Se encaminó con pasos lentos hasta el fondo de la habitación y abriendo una lavadora, echó la carga dentro de ella sin un orden específico, colocó el jabón dentro el compartimento y cerrándolo, accionó la máquina que comenzó con su ciclo mientras que ella, se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos.

Pasos detrás de ella la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, miró sobre su hombro y vio a una mujer de cabello corto que entró cargando una cesta bien llena de ropa, la colocó encima de una mesa y separándola por colores la fue echando dentro de una lavadora libre. No intercambió ninguna palabra con ella y simplemente la escuchó preparando la máquina para que comenzara a lavar la ropa.

— Tú eres Hanji ¿no es así? — Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en cuanto escuchó su nombre viniendo de los labios de aquella mujer; Hanji se giró y la miró atentamente y su corazón latió agitado cuando reconoció a la madre e la hija de Levi.

— — Tú eres la esposa de Levi.

Petra suspiró fastidiada y puso los brazos en jarras, Hanji se giró dándole la espalda nuevamente y de manera mental, pensaba en cómo escapar del lugar lo más pronto posible. Petra apretó la mandíbula sintiéndose molesta por la actitud evasiva de Hanji y sin esperar más, se acercó a ella encarándola.

— Ya basta, no sé cómo diablos obtuvieron ese rumor, pero Levi no es el padre de mi hija, desde ayer quería venir a aclarar las cosas contigo, pero él no me lo permitió porque era muy tarde cuando salí del hospital… Lo has lastimado y mucho.

— ¡¿Yo lo he lastimado?! Él fue quien estuvo jugado conmigo.

— ¡Deja de ser semejante testaruda! — Hanji abrió los labios para hablar, pero de su garganta seca no salió ningún sonido — lo acabo de encontrar en la escalera de tu piso, estaba completamente devastado, él te ofreció el pañuelo de su madre y tú lo rechazaste ¡No sabes lo que ese pañuelo significa para él! A mí ni siquiera me dejaba tocarlo y a ti te lo lleva como regalo… En verdad estás ciega, él está sumamente interesado en ti y parece que ni te importa lo que él siente.

Si el suelo se hubiese abierto debajo de los pies de Hanji, le habría causado menos impresión que las palabras de aquella mujer, jamás se imaginó que aquél pequeño pedazo de tela que Levi llevaba en su mano, fuese algo tan significativo para él; sin querer Hanji agachó la vista y Petra la miró con aire triunfal — Él no se encuentra bien, jamás lo había visto tan desanimado, considera lo que te dije y habla con él, pero desde ahora te lo repito: Mi hija no es hija de Levi, yo soy casada y mi hija tiene un padre que la ama.

Petra dio la media vuelta llevándose consigo la canasta de plástico que había dejado sobre la mesa, salió de la lavandería y dejó a Hanji con un torbellino dentro de su cabeza.

"Y"

— ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? — Mikasa tomó a Eren por el brazo y le dio un tirón para ponerlo contra la pared, el chico la miró asombrado y el labio inferior le tembló ligeramente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Eren se zafó molesto y se sintió intimidado por la mirada tan intensa de Mikasa.

— Ya incluso mi tío Kenny se dio cuenta de que estás obsesionándote con Levi ¿Qué te anda rondando por la cabeza? Si tu padre se llegase a enterar, te colgaría de los pulgares.

— ¡Tú y tu tío están locos! — Eren trató de mantener la entereza, pero un ligero quiebre en la voz lo delató con Mikasa.

— Sí claro… No sé qué te traes, pero espero que no metas a Levi en otro problema, porque entonces tú me tendrás que dar cuentas a mi.

Mikasa dio la media vuelta saliendo del hospital, el chofer de los Jaeger los esperaba en el estacionamiento y Mikasa saltó dentro del auto esperando a que Eren la siguiera.

"Y"

—Tome tus analgésicos — Petra le puso la medicina en la mano a Levi y éste la miró fastidiado.

— Ya no quiero medicina — le dijo él con un tono que semejaba un berrinche de un niño pequeño.

— No tienes más remedio que tomarla, no quiero que tengas dolor porque no vas a poder dormir — Levi maldijo en silencio y sin más remedio, tomó las pastillas que Petra le ofrecía en la palma de su mano, se las llevó a la boca y después de darle un largo trago al vaso con agua, se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama.

— Iré por la ropa limpia, ya debe estar completo el ciclo.

— No tienes por qué estar haciendo esto, le quitas responsabilidad a Kenny — Petra sonrió al tiempo que cubría a Levi con las sábanas.

— Quiero ayudarte, simplemente no pude quedarme en la lavandería porque no quería estar cerca de Hanji… — Petra guardó silencio al notar la reacción de Levi — estaba lavando su ropa sin separarla por colores, eso va a ser todo un reto para ti.

— Ella no quiere saber nada de mí — Petra se agachó y le plantó un beso en la coronilla.

— No estés tan seguro — Petra se alejó de él para salir de la habitación y Levi la miró extrañado.

— Espera — la llamó, pero ella apagó la luz — ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

— La pura verdad — alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la mujer antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación, dejándolo sumido en medio de las penumbras espesas, deseaba levantarse, pero un sopor lo estaba invadiendo gracias a la medicina contra el dolor.

"Y"

N/A Hola chicos, lamento muchísimo el retraso con este capítulo, estoy preparando mi viaje de vuelta a Alemania y hay mucho qué hacer, así que me atrasé sin querer, pero, aquí está la continuación de la historia y debo decirles que, estamos a unos cuantos capítulos de terminar con "Cita de medianoche", pero no se preocupen, porque junto con este entrega, llega la primera parte de "La gárgola rota" y lo pueden encontrar en mis historias publicadas.  
Les agradezco muchísimo por el apoyo al seguir este fic y darme sus palabras de ánimo, sobre todo sabiendo que les ha gustado lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Así que en la siguiente publicación, vendrá un capítulo nuevo de este fic y otro más de "La gárgola rota" que apenas está comenzando… los amo mil!


End file.
